Gunner
by AkibaraLatina
Summary: Ichigo / OC Ariella never had a easy life. Her mother dislikes her, her father doesn't give a damn, and her personality is not exactly the best. But she has a secret of her own. Ichigo is still a soul reaper trying to find his own life, be his own person. How would those two help each other survive the crazy city called Karakura Town?
1. Chap 1 Can't get a break

**You guys know the whole thing; Bleach ain't mine and everything related to it belongs to Tite Kubo. If I was Bleach's creator, Ichigo would be shirtless almost every single minute; Kenpachi would in almost every episode; and my hot duo (Shuhei and Grimmjow) would somehow magically have real bodied so I can rape them every night –Dreamy sigh- Grimmy. Shu. –shivers- Almost every girls dream. –self slap- I'm back to the real world.**

**This is my first Bleach story and this is the first time I switch from my quizilla style writing to this kind of writing, so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can't get a damn break**

Montoya High, Texas / May 4 – Wednesday – 3pm

High school is totally over rated. For out protagonist, she consider that 80% of the kids that are in high school fakes. Everyone wants to do something that will help them stand out, popularity being their main goal but to her popularity is also over rated and over all, disgusting.

Who cares who is popular?

High School is to make friends, enjoy life, study hard, and mentally prepare yourself for college. Not go around in extremely short cheerleading uniform or act like a retard jack ass all thanks to a jacket.

"How I wish to go to college already." Our protagonist mumbles walking out of the crowded hallway.

"Ari, wait up!" a blonde boy shouts as he runs through the same crowds the girl just free herself from, his eyes easily spotting the black head rebel.

The girl look over her shoulder with disinterest, really not in the mood for anyone, and when her eyes fall upon a familiar worn out gray beanie, she grunts.

(Of all the guys to call me, it has to be him.) She thought with a deep scowl crossing her arms over her chest, 'patiently' waiting for him to reach her.

In the meantime, introductions. Our protagonist name is Ariella Joshuya; people call her Ari or AJ. She's sixteen years old and if you're wondering, she's 1/3 Hawaiian, 1/3 Japanese, and 1/3 African American. I know, a very interesting mix, one that amazes everyone every time they ask. As of now, she's a sophomore that's eager for finals to come and summer vacation to start, her inner self proud that she completed a school year without transferring or causing any MAYOR problems. Insert caramel dance.

Physically, you can call her average. Her body is pear shape, her breast are small according to other (B cup for those curious to know), and slightly chubby curved but she's proud of those curves. Her skin is light caramel brown almost like Beyoncé's, lips are full (trait of her African side), Asian deep set hazel green eyes and her hair is dead black style in a slight Skrillex cut with pink highlights. In short, her body is a complete mix of traits and style.

* * *

Ariella POV

The one that called me is John Moore, JM for short. He's a freshman and a skater, the whole school knows him, especially the girl community, making him one of the popular kids even though he denies such classification. But there's one thing that few knows; his brother is a street fighting organizer and since my arrival on August, JM has been my informant, "manager", and my only friend even though I find him extremely annoying.

Yes, I'm a street fighter. Don't believe me; go to YouTube to see one of my fights.

**[A/N: There's no such video so don't search.]**

"What do you want JM?" I harshly ask when the kid stops in front of me, a pout instantly appearing on his face when he noticed my bad mood.

"Harsh much?" He whines with fake pain as I glare at a certain jock that's walking behind of him, glaring daggers at me. "Had a bad day?" He asks looking over his shoulder, easily spotting the angry jock.

"My day was peachy." I growl through clench teeth taking two steps back and quickly turn around to walk away, my instincts telling me that if I stay any longer a fight might break out, John close behind me as the jock continues to glare at me.

The glaring jock's names is Terek Scholtz aka the football player, We never talked or crossed each other 'social paths', if you want to put it like that. He's a jock and I'm a rebel outcast, in the jock world that means that I'm a loser and an undesirable. We never had a problem what so ever 'till today that he dare to cross the line and disrespect me. How? By trying to 'borrow' my answers on today's history test.

I harshly rat him out, almost starting a way in the classroom, and he got kicked out of class, a huge sharpie red F on his test. The teacher knows me well enough to believe me unlike other teachers and I'm grateful for that. Actually, I think he's one of the only teachers that actually trust me.

But there's one little thing I actually forgot when I ratted him out. I became their new target but I don't care. Everyone in school knows by now what happened in the classroom thanks to the world of texting and no one but John has dared to even say a word to me.

"Aaaaaaanyways, are you going to Friday's meeting?" He asks putting emphasis on the word 'meeting' and I roll my eyes, knowing exactly what the word means.

"Can't, got things to do." I answer walking towards the parking lot. (Like be in my room with my laptop and iPod.) I finish my answer in my head ignoring John's whines.

"Awww! Come on, AJ." He whines further, jumping in front of me, and starts to walk backwards with a pout. "You already missed six and your fans are getting restless." He whines making me roll my eyes again.

"Then tell my 'fans' to waste their cash on someone else. You know very well why I can't." I snap shivering at the memory when I almost got caught by the assistant of my parole officer just when I was about to drive in an abandoned multi-floor parking.

"Come on, that was one time." He mumbles only to shrink when I glare at him when we reach my blue Corolla, the one that my mom gave me when she won an orange Dart on a casino stand-off.

For those that are oblivious, a casino stand-off is when a group people put this hand on the prize and stand there like an idiot as they watch others give up. The game is usually not that friendly and can last for hours, counting their bathroom and food breaks but there are some that can last for days. My mom lasted two and a half days standing in a very skanky dress that looked like a swim suit. Wasteful.

I quickly take out my keys, pushing John out of my ways as he continues to whine, but our bodies literally stop on our tracks when we notice Marion Scholtz, Terek's twin sister, leaning on my car.

"Hi, Ariella. Hi, John." She greets her voice soft and warm, a gentle smile on her pageant like face. Anyone would melt with her beauty and soft like exterior but under that sweet face, a witch hides in the shadows.

If school was a fairy tale, Marion would be the bipolar bitch queen while Terek would be either the magical mirror or the loyal court jester. Like every bitch queen, she would start all sweet with you, using her cheerleading charisma to put you in a spell and then… WHAM! The bitch starts to show her true colors and use you for evil deeds as if you were her peasant. I simple hate her and every girls that's like her, that includes her royal court aka the cheerleading squad.

"Hi Ma-ri-on." John greets back in a lovey dovey daze which makes me sick and to make it more sickening Marion encourages him by smiling. Don't asks me how John has a crush on her, is beyond comprehension.

"I heard that my brother and you had a small encounter. Is it true?" She asks crossing her arms under her fake breast, pushing them up, and smiles but her eyes are showing her true emotions, anger.

"You can say that." I mumble back as she starts to play with one of her golden locks of hair making John drool behind me.

(Hormonal freak.) I thought when I hear him let out a dumb like chuckle.

"Hmmm, that unfortunate… for you." She later said after a minute or two of silence, finally dropping her sweet act, and pushes herself off my car only for my breath and heart stop on my throat.

Right where she was leaning in capital bold letter, the word SNITCH is written from the driver door to the passenger's. The word was written with something sharp like a key and the letters are as a big as my pointer, middle, and ring fingers together. Needless to say a simple pain job isn't going to fix the damage.

"Holy shit." John said, finally out of his dumb daze as his moves from me to the car, my anger slowly rising.

Here's a simple and easy way to understand my anger for all of you kiddies out there. Imagine me as a volcano; I can either be dormant or active. Dormant being nice and 'calm' but ready to go active and when I do, all hell will go lose. And the fact that I sometimes suffer from blackout, I don't always remember what I do to my… targets.

"Keep your mouth shut next time." She threats glaring at me a smirk on her face.

"Later." She chirps, my anger fueled by her threat, and she quickly walks towards her snickering friends and brother aka the royal court I mentioned earlier.

I take in my surrounding and my anger just keeps rising when I notice that my car is out in the open, the written side of my car fully expose for everyone to record and take pictures with their phones. My eyes slowly scan the parking lot and there's where I notice that the four cars that were by mine are now at the end of the parking lot.

(She set me up.) I thought glaring at the snickering cheerleader as she stands surrounded by her brother and friends, all of them recording me as they sit on Terek's Ford 150.

I let my bag go, landing on John's feet, and everything around me goes mute as I march towards them, ignoring John's call and pleads to stop. My blackout is slowly taking over my conscious. I hate, I repeat HATE, set ups, and this bitch is the master mind.

"Aww, look, snitchy is mad." One of them tease, making them laugh harder as I stand in front of them, my eyes shadowed by my hair, hands balled in a fists.

I smirk, my eyes now unprotected by the shadow only for them to zoom on the twins, everyone turning to record me. Unfortunately for them, I'm not one of their usually weak and defenseless victims.

* * *

_=* FF – 6pm *=_

"Cracked cheekbones, three broken noses, split lips, black eyes, bruised ribs some even sprained, and… a shredded uniform?" Detective Rolando Sanchez said, not really believing the last part and leans on the wall with the mirrored window.

Detective Rolando Sanchez is my parole office, PO for short, and his face is clearly indicator that he's tired of seeing me here. Rolando has black hair, big brown eyes, and what people call the usual Mexican trait face. He's not tall, maybe two or three inches taller than me; I'm 5'3 tall. But what he doesn't have in height he has in muscle, he's year in the army and task force, combined with his healthy regimen, has done him good.

"Hey, let's not forget the hair pulling and extensions, ouch." I carelessly said only to whine with a flinch thanks to a cut that's on my lip.

I been locked up in the holding cell of Montoya PD for three hours or so and all attempts to reach my mother had failed. After joking around with a 20 year old something guy held due to vandalism (graffiti to be exact), a small talk with Nurse Nancy as she took care of my wounds, and a shared meal of KFC, Sanchez had enough of waiting and escort me to an interrogation room to lecture and question me.

"Why… the uniform?" He asks massaging the bridge of his nose with his free hand; mentally prepare to hear my answer.

"Humiliation for a humiliation and a little advertisement for her won't hurt; she wears a short uniform and filled her boobs with plastic for reason." I answer making his head drop in disbelief which makes me smirk.

For those that are curious of the outcome of my fight, here it is. Five against one, including Terek and Marion and even though I was outnumbered, they were no match for an experience street fighter like me. The outcome on me:

-A cut on my lower lip due to Marion's fake nails,

-A bruised left cheek due to punch,

-A bruised right side due to a kick from one of the jocks,

-Bruises all over my arms,

-And bruised knuckles.

Not too bad if you ask me, considering that I could have gotten worse injuries like a broken ribs or nose.

"All of this for a car?" He asks taking out a pictures from the file that's on the table.

I let out a sigh and stare at him completely serious, my sarcastic and carefree act now gone.

"Listen, I was pissed off that she attacked my car and humiliated me in front of everyone but I beat her and her stupid posy to make a point." I growls staring at him, my lips pulsating due to the contact moving.

"That bitch set me up and I showed her that not everyone is afraid of her." I finish sinking in my chair, once again ticked off.

"I understand your point, I dealt with their father in high school and he was just like them." He said with an understanding tone and walk towards the table, resting both of his hand on the table while memories flashes in his eyes, remembering all the stuff he went through with Scholtz Senior.

"But that doesn't give you the right to beat them up and nude her!" He shouts, his cops side back on, glaring at me like a father would to a child.

I look away in defeat and grunt. I know very well that what I did was the drop that filled my already over flown cup. Sanchez had given me numerous chances to change for the better, even put his career on the line, and since then I literally cheated my way out of Juvie due to some technicalities. The longest time I stay in a juvenile detention is a month and that 'case I motion for a parole and that's how I meet Sanchez. But today, I doubt I'll get out of this one.

"I am doomed." I cry carefully covering half of my face with my shirt, hiding my frown, eyes close.

"Not really." He said, my eyes instantly opens, only to be interrupted when the door swings open and a woman dressed like the next JWOWW enters, her face showing her bad mood.

The woman's skin is slightly darker than mine and she can pass as my long lost older sister but I know what's true behind that youthful exterior. The woman is really close to her 40's and her body has more botox, plastic bags, and knife work that can easily compete against Pamela Anderson's surgery record or any woman in the world.

(Nooow you appear!) I scream in my head starring at her, thankful that my shirt is covering the scowl that's on my face.

"What did you do?" Bayla, my mom, asks harshly slamming the door close, her eyes glues on me as she stand on one end of the table with both of her hands on her hips.

"Miss Bayla, please sit down." Rolando said motioning to the chair that's beside me.

She slowly took a seat as her eyes flirt with the married cop and cross her arms and legs, her dress literally shrinking when she sat down. Hey eyes quickly return to glare at me, her face instantly telling me that I just ruined her night out with whatever date she planned for today.

(You could have at least changed of clothes.) Rolando and I thought, really disliking the purple porno like dress that Bayla clearly bought in a sex shop, the top barely covering her boobs.

"Let's go straight to the point, no charges will be press due to the event that happened prior to the fight." He said, his words washing me with relief as I uncover my face. "The bad news, you got kicked out." He finishes making me shrug.

"Good going Ariella." Bayla spat with venom turning to glare the far wall.

"And…" He suddenly said making me grunt, knowing that most of his and's and but's aren't usually good. "… the board of education said that you're banned from all schools that are near to Montoya High." He finishes my shoulder now relaxing, expecting to hear something more serious.

* * *

No one POV

Sanchez lets out a long sigh and stares at both females in front of him. They are so different, like day and night.

Bayla is extravagant and not at all modest, always showing off her 'attributes' and flirts with the first man she sees handsome and rich. In short, she's manipulative gold-digging diva.

Ariella is more to herself, always with a bad ass attitude as a front to face the world, and her personality can go from carefree to intimidating with the flip of a switch. In other words, the girl is a lazy tomboyish girl.

(I still can't believe they share DNA.) He said in his head eyes moving from one girl to the other.

* * *

Ariella POV

"Listen, Ari…" He calls slowly sitting in front of us, his hands linked together in an all business like.

"The board has told me that you'll be able to finish sophomore year through the internet but they also warned me that the next outburst, regardless of the state, they will do whatever they can to lock you up 'till you're 21 or older." He informs me with a gentle father like eyes, concern pouring out of them.

"So what you want me to do? Move out of the county and pray to every deity in the world that I don't get the wrong attention?" I sarcastically ask rolling my eyes, grabbing the ice bag that on the table only to jump slightly when cold meets pulsating hot.

Bayla and Rolando suddenly look at each other, both clearly thinking the same thing. I look at both of them confused, a nervous knot slowly forming in my stomach. Bayla and Rolando never looked eye to eye and to see them with the same face is… scary. I keep starring at both of them only for my knot to turn into panic when a certain someone pops in my head.

"No! No, no, no, noooo! Hell to the freaking bloody no!" I shout as the grip on my ice bag tightens, both of them turning to look at me as my anger twitch activates.

**[A/N: The anger twitch will be revealed somewhere in the story.]**

"There's no way in hell that I'm putting my BIG ASS…" I pause, standing up as my anger level start to rise. "… on a damn plane, travel for hours, just to live under the same roof as HIM! Nothing will even get me close to a damn airport!" I shout with all my might, not caring that the wound on my lip re-opened, my free hand itching to punch something as they stare at me with a 'I accept your challenge' look.

* * *

_=* FF *=_

Los Angeles Airport / June 17 – Friday – 2pm

"I sooo hate you right now." I growl as Rolando sits beside me, both of use close to the gate that leads to the bridge that's linked to a jumbo plane.

"I love you too." He said with a smirk, quickly putting his hand on my shoulder just when I was about to push myself and run away… for the fifth time.

"How is sending me away the best solution?" I ask sinking in my chair as passengers pass by us and walk through the gate, checking beforehand if they are heading the right way.

Today is officially the worst day of my long torturous life. Not only do I hate waiting but I also hate that fact that I'm waiting go somewhere high. I hate planes generally. The turbulence, the staying still in one place for hours, the plastic air attendants, and the always annoying customer that wants to be treated like he's in first class regardless that he or she is sitting in second class. It all makes me feels so… uncomfortable and stuffy.

And to make the travel worst, my destination is not as pleasing as my anime fan girl had always dreamed off.

"Listen, I know that at first the situation looks… bad and adapting will be difficult but take this as a way to start anew, fresh." He said with a very high spirit as I look away from him, glaring at the flying contraption as my mind imagine something to happen like a magic trick or something.

"Believe whatever you want if it helps you sleep at night." I growl, making him sigh in defeat.

I'm really tired of hearing him say that and all I want to do is move somewhere I want to go like Canada or Fiji. I have no idea what magic Rolando and Bayla did to convince Haruto to take me in for a whole junior and maybe senior year; it all depends on my behavior.

As expected, Bayla left me under Rolando's care, only providing enough money for my plane ticket and clothes, really not caring that I was leaving or if I got to the airport safe and sound.

(She got to be partying by now.) I though with a deep frown, not at all close to understand how a mother would treat her own flesh and blood this way. I don't even want to image what she'll do to my room.

"Last call for flight 103, gate E-5, destination to Karakura, Honshu, Japan…" The flight attendant announced through the microphone, her words muffling half way thanks to will power, my frown turning to a determine angry pout.

Rolando quickly stands and waits for me to stand up which I didn't; all I did was cross my arms with a 'hmph'. He rolls his eyes, not at all happy that I'm still doing my stubborn front, and before I knew it I'm on his shoulder while me march towards the gate.

"Yay! Special treatment!" I said with fake joy as he somehow gives my ticket to the attendant and start to walk down the slippery surface of the bridge, my handbag in his free hand whole he holds me by the waist for dear life.

"Yeah, yay for you." He growls through his teeth taking careful steps only to tense up when he lost his footing for a second.

I smirk and keep my arms cross. This is my way of punishing him for actually going through this darn idea. This is war and I will not go down without a laugh.

"AJ, all jokes and smart ass comment aside, I want you to take this chance and change." Rolando suddenly said all serious and I stare at the back of his head, curious and surprised.

"You're a good kid under that tough skin and in five years I want to see you in college, with a guy… or girl, and legally earn your money. I want to see you with a future, not in prison or, God forbid, in a body bag." He said my eyes now slightly wide.

Never in my life had I heard someone that actually believes that I have a future, let alone a good life ahead of me. Everyone, even my mom, always thought of me as one of those kids that will end up in a jail or dead, both being gang related due to a past event. So hearing this from someone that's close to me, even though I don't want to admit it, is shocking.

Rolando carefully puts me down when we reach the plane's door, complaining about his aching back, and hands me my bag as I stare at him still in shock and that's all I could do. My mind is just frozen in shock.

"Can you at least promise me that you'll try to stay out of trouble?" He asks/begs his cop persona once again off, and stares at me with father puppy eyes.

I whine looking away and cover my eyes with my free hand, my other hand holding my handbag, while I try my best to stay strong. I take a quick peek through my fingers and my stubborn front instantly crumbles. He just had to have the biggest brown eyes in the world.

(At bad timing he learned puppy eyes.) I thought dropping my hand in defeat.

"Argh, okay, I'll try." I mumble pouting, a small smile instantly appearing on his face.

We bid each other 'good bye', exchanging a tight hug, and step inside the plane. I look over my shoulder only to be taken back by his watering eyes.

(Is he crying?) I ask myself but I couldn't take a second glance when a flight attendant stands in front of me, blocking my view, slightly shoving me away from the entrances, and points towards my seat.

I shove my handbag on the top compartment and jump on my set by the window, ignoring the man that's beside me. Sinking in my chair, I look out of the window, and ignore the safety speech that they always give.

(This will be a hell of a ride.) I thought closing my eyes, trying my best to relax.

* * *

**Well here it's the first chapter. I'm doing this story depending on how my mind goes with it. I accept reviews and everything else. Just to clear some doubts, I'm publish around five chapters of GUNNER, is sort of like my control group and I want to know what people think of this story. Oh and check out my other stories UNEXPECTED CHANGES (a complete Young Justice Story) and SPICY CHERRY (which is the sequel that's under construction).**

**Laters!**


	2. Chap 2 Not a good start

**You know the drill; Bleach ain't mine and all the credits go to the awesometabolous Tite Kubo. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not a good start**

Ariella POV / Karakura Airport / June 18 – Saturday – 9am

"Where the hell is he?" I growl sitting on a bench inside the airport, biting my lower lip out of anger despite the stinging sensation that my old wound is giving out, my three extremely huge suitcase and handbag surrounding me. If you ask me I look like a damsel/tourist in distress which is makes me more annoying.

**[A/N: That ain't the anger twitch.]**

"I'm so stupid, stupid, and stupid." I growl, hitting my forehead over and over again, gaining unwanted attention. Like my still half healed beaten face isn't enough.

Why am I calling myself stupid? Simple; I actually let myself depend on Haruto. Haruto Joshuya! My father! The man that ignores and forgets everything that isn't Navy, woman, or car related.

I re-dial the number he gave my mom some days ago only to growl loudly when the calls gets sent to automatic voicemail… for the 20th something time. I been in this damn airport for an hour or so and I'm in a very bad mood.

I glare at the spot in front of me without noticing that a dark aura is coming out of me, scaring every that walks by or try to sit somewhere close to me.

(I'm going to crush his head in.) I growl in my head, 'strangling' my phone, my mind imagining the neck of a 30 year something year old man. I already texted him and still nothing, not even one of those lame automatic messages that the phone gives. You know the ones that said I'M IN A MEETING and blah.

"It's time for plan B." I mumble, a bit more relaxed after taking in some mega deep breath, and start to search through my phone notes.

Call it intuition, sixth sense, gut feeling, or lesson learned due to past even but I knew something like this was going to happen, even though a small part of me was hoping that I was wrong and Haruto would actually pick me up with a cheap box of chocolate or something nice like a mini teddy bear. Maybe my inner child was hoping way too much.

But there's one thing my intuition has been nagging me about and that's the rush that Bayla and Rolando has to send me here, especially Bayla. Bayla always complained on how expensive things are and always takes the cheap route as a solution; a ticket to Japan isn't exactly cheap especially if the flight is a month away.

(This better not be some trick.) I thought opening a note that caught my eye.

"Here it is!" I let out with a bit of joy, my eyes glad to see Haruto's address.

I quickly pile all my bags on a metal cart that someone left by me and dash towards the taxi driveway, not at all caring if I ran over someone. I shout for a taxi, my voice booming so loud that startled some of the by stander, and a big van stops in front of me in a blink of an eye. The white van looks old, the yellow taxi sign easily popping out.

(As long it takes me to my destination, I'm happy.) I thought as the driver puts the van in park.

"Good morning, pretty lady." The driver said trotting out of the car, holding on to his green and white stipped bucket hat that's on his head.

"Morning." I greet back in perfect Japanese as he opens the trunk, ignoring his compliments about being pretty,

I help him load all my stuff at the same time I take his appearance. He has messy blonde almost white hair that spikes out and frames his scruffy like face and small gray eyes that are almost cover by his hair and tacky hat. The guy looks young but that old black haori and traditional male kimono shirt isn't doing him good.

"Where to?" He asks jumping on the driver seat while I jump on the right side of the back seat to have a clear view of him, throwing my handbag to the other side of the van.

"Um, do you know where this is?" I ask showing him my phone, my eyes begging for him to say 'yes'.

"Yeah, is not that far from here." He said and starts to drive away from the airport, low music coming out of the speakers.

I put my phone away and we silently make our way towards Karakura Town. The van start to go through an enormous white bridge and my eyes falls on my new home. Karakura Town is small compared to other towns in Japan but its population is like almost every city in Japan, over-crowded. The place is like every modern Japanese city, a mix between American-European mix with traditional Asian.

(At least I won't feel that home sick.) I thought in a daze as everything slightly reminds of my homeland.

"First time in Japan?" The driver suddenly asks and I look at him.

"Huh?" I ask not quite catching his question due to my daze.

"Is this your first time in Japan?" He asks again with a warm smile, glancing from time to time from the corner of his eye.

"Third time actually, first time in this area though." I answer making him nob.

"I assure you that you'll like it here, a lot of teens around your age, too bad their still in school." He said making me look at him with wide curious eyes.

"What do you mean by still in school?" I ask pushing myself forward, thankful that I didn't put my seat belt on, and quickly rest my chin on the top of the headrest of the passenger seat.

"You're from America, right?" he asks earning a nob from me. "In Japan, school starts by August and end around June, so July and some days of August is considered summer break." He informs with a knowing smile, my mouth dropping by the information.

"He knew it." I growl glaring at the road, remembering the time I was at Rolando's house playing with his daughter and I caught him reading something with a picture of a school uniform that I have only seen in animes; his daughter pulled me away just when I was about to read what beside the picture.

"Who knew?" he asks noticing my change of mood, a pout on my face, his gray eyes now shinning due to the sunlight as he stares at me and the road at the same time.

"-sigh- No one." I mumble pushing myself away from the seat and sink in my spot crossing my arms, my pout growing bigger, not at all excited that school is basically a month and so away.

(Summer break, ruined.) I thought, crying internally.

The driver continues to talk about Karakura, going on and on about popular hangout spots that are always filled with kids around my age. Slowly the busy business like streets turns to suburbia and he stops in front of a house that's beside a clinic.

"We are here." He said turning the van off, nobing at the house.

We step out of the van and start to unload everything I got which is a pain in the ass due to the heaviness. That's what happen when you over load your luggage. The house is built like the clinic house but with differences. Haruto's house is white with dark blue roof, the clinic's parking space in Haruto's is an oil stained driveway that goes all the way to the backyard, and instead of being open this house is surrounded a cement fence that reaches my hips. To enter the drive one must open a wooden gate and to walk to the door one must do the same.

(Simple; check. Plain as hell; check. Cold looking; check. Yup, Haruto lives here.) I thought with a raised brow and a scowl, not at all liking this place already.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask as he unloads my last suitcase while I search on my hand-bag, my wallet once again lost somewhere in the seat of stuff.

"Don't worry about it. Consider this ride a welcome gift." He said waving me off with a gentle yet suspicious smile and I just stare at him surprise as my hand stops moving inside my bag.

"Really?" I ask in shock making him nob. "Thanks man." I said, really glad that I didn't waste some money that I could of use some other way, and watch him jump back in his car, bidding me a warm 'good bye Ariella' while waving at me carelessly over his shoulder which I return.

"Wait a minute." I said stopping at mid-wave. "How he knows my name?" I ask as the car disappears around the corner but I shrug my suspiciousness off, telling myself that he read it one of the tags that are tied on my bag strap.

I turn to stare at the house only to feel extremely depress. Pity might be the correct feeling. I feel pity for the poor house; the house outer structure looks beautiful but in complete need of rescue. There's not even a bush or a wind chime to bring some life to the outer side of the house. The small space of grass has patches of yellow, begging to the all mighty for something to bring it back to life. The white walls and the blue roof looks like it need a nice hand job and the windows are covered by black curtains, denying any sunlight to pass.

"I feel bad for you." I mumble, starring at the house, knowing that if it had a face or life like in that cartoon movie that Cartoon Network always shows on Halloween it will be crying. You know, the movie that the house is a monster and eats everything in sight cause is possessed by a woman that escaped from the circus. That one.

"It won't even surprise me that a cloud of dust is inside." I mumble, really not in the mood to deal with my allergies.

* * *

**Tada, that's the end of chapter 2. A little small, right? Well I had to make it short. Why? Why don't we wait for the next chapter to find out, you guys are gonna love the next two episodes especially the way she mmmmm!**

**-Rukia's hand covers my mouth-**

**Rukia: Just wait for the next episode and review this one.**


	3. Chap 3 Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin

**I really find this part supper annoying, BLEACH AIN'T MINE, DUH! If it was I should be mega rich by now and have idk a personal driver and found out how to make human clones of Ichigo, Grimmjow, Shuhei, and Byakuya. And maybe Kenpachi.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin**

Ariella POV

I turn to stare at the house only to feel extremely depress. Pity might be the correct feeling. I feel pity for the poor house; the house looks beautiful and in complete need of rescue. There's not even a bush or a wind chime to bring some life to the outer side of the house. The small space of grass has patches of yellow, begging to the all mighty for something to bring it back to life. The white walls and the blue roof looks like it need a nice hand job and the windows are covered by black curtains, denying any sunlight to pass.

"I feel bad for you." I mumble, starring at the house, knowing that if it had a face or life like in that cartoon movie that Cartoon Network always shows on Halloween it will be crying. You know, the movie that the house is a monster and eats everything in sight cause is possessed by a woman that escaped from the circus.

"It won't even surprise me that a cloud of dust is inside." I mumble, really not in the mood to deal with my allergies.

I let my body sit on the sidewalk, my back resting on the cement fence for comfort, my bags literally surrounding me in a semi-circle, and re-dial his number only to growl when once again I hear his voicemail.

"_This Haruto Joshuya phone, leave a message after the tone. –beep-"_

"Thanks for picking me up Haruto!" I sarcastically let out, a 'tsk' ending my sentence to show my anger. "I'm in front of your house, tired, hungry, and waiting. Soo… … PICK UP THE DAMN FUCKING PHONE AND MOVE YOUR ASS HERE!" I shout with all my might, my neck vein almost popping by the sudden burst of energy, and hang up not at all caring that I might of woke someone. I'm more preoccupied with my impulsive thoughts of not breaking into the house and settle in.

"I… totally need… to punch something." I said through my clench teeth, letting my head rest on my knees, my arms hugging my knees close to my chest, not at all noticing two girls walking out of the neighboring clinic.

* * *

Karin POV

"Someone's mad." I mumble starring out of the crystal door as my sister walks down the stairs with a basket full of medical supplies, curiosity shinning in her eyes.

Everything felt like a normal Saturday morning. While my dad and Ichigo slowly get their lazy butts out of bed Yuzu and I prepare the clinic for the patients that are schedule for today. I was happy that today was going to be a calm day but it seems that I just jinxed myself.

(So much for a calm Saturday.) I mumble in my head, eyes glued on the door.

"You heard that?" Yuzu asks walking towards me, putting the basket on a table, our minds itching to find out who screamed.

"I won't be surprised me if the whole neighborhood heard that." I mumble giving in to my curiosity.

I quickly walk out of the clinic, Yuzu close behind, and we start to look for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. I look to my left when Yuzu mumbles a low 'look' only to blink curiously when I notice a girl sitting on the floor with suitcases around her while her head rest on her knees, arms pulling her knees close to her chest in a upright fetal position.

"Who could that be?" I ask marching towards her, Yuzu trotting to catch up. The girls is completely oblivious that we are walking towards her, clearly way to in her head.

(Semi Skrillex cut? Nice.) I thought, stopping by the girl with arms crossed over my chest, pleased to see someone with the same haircut as my favorite DJ.

"Hey, did you scream some minutes ago?" I ask making her jump out of her daze, Yuzu's eyes wide by how rude my voice sounds, and the girl quickly lift her head with a small trail of blood coming from the corner of her lip.

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up." She answers wiping the blood off her lips and chin with her hands, shocking Yuzu out of her shyness.

"Oh my… What happened to you?" Yuzu asks running pass me, her nurse mode now on, and kneels by the now shocked girl.

"Nothing happened to me." She answers, sucking in her lip to hide the small cut from Yuzu, my sister not at all noticing that the girl slightly flinched away from her.

(Is almost like the reaction that Ichigo does.) I thought remembering the time I sneaked up on him and his muscles tensed up, his hand balled up ready to fight. We were both taken back by the reaction, of course in that moment I didn't knew he was a substitute soul reaper and technically it was my fault for grabbing his shoulder from behind while he was in a daze.

After a needless discussion between Yuzu and the girl, combined with stubborn war of pulling and pushing, we manage to get the girl in the clinic, and push her on a chair.

"This totally sucks, ouch!" The girl whines as Yuzu robs a small cotton ball full of alcohol on her lips.

"Stay still; it may be a superficial small cut but it still a bit swollen. Next time don't bite it too much." Yuzu orders grabbing the girl from the back of her neck when she pulled away while I put all her stuff in a corner of the lobby that won't bother anyone who passes by.

"How ya got all of those bruises anyways?" I ask ignoring the stern look Yuzu threw at me over her shoulder when I notice a small shade of pink on her left cheek and knuckles, the last stage of healing.

"You won't believe me if I tell you." She answers with a small smirk only to whine again when Yuzu re-pressed her lip with the cotton ball, not at all licking the sting.

"Surprise us." Yuzu and I challenge her, my twin sister walking away from her to throw away the now pink cotton ball.

Her brow instantly rises, slightly taken back by the sudden challenge, but she smirks not at all close to backing up from a challenge.

"Okay." She lets out with a small smirk. "Five against one, three of those five being guys. I won, sort of." She said, shocking us a bit, Yuzu's eyes and mouth wide in shock while I try my best to stay quite.

I raise my brow, not really sure if I should believe her. If what she said is true, she is just as tough as Ichigo. My older brother is ALWAYS fighting, if he isn't fighting those monsters he calls Hollow's, he's fighting against a group of delinquents that tease him about his hair. Hearing her confession isn't THAT surprising but still is shocking to hear from a girl. Not even Tatsuki would fight with so many people.

"Oh, really?" I ask with a playful smirk as Yuzu walks away to fetch her a small ice pack to cool down the swelling, my eyes challenging her to prove her statement.

She quickly caught on to my challenge, quickly taking out her purple iPhone, and threw it at me after a minute or two of searching for something. I tap on the play button on the screen, Yuzu's head suddenly on my right shoulder, and we watch in awe as the girl that in front of us appears on the phone fighting against three guys and two girls, all of them dressed in blue and white uniforms.

"That gotta hurt." I cried when she back kicks a guy right where the sun doesn't shine with great force while holding a blonde girl by the hair.

"Why, ouch, did you beat them up?" Yuzu asks wincing in pain when another guy kicks her on the rib forcing her to let go of the blonde which she scrambled away. That only stops her for a moment, the guy smirking as if he had won the match only to scream like a girl when she jumped on him, her fist punching him rapidly on the face as they fall on the pavement of the parking lot.

"No one touches my car." She answers standing by my left shoulder as a brunette chick suddenly appears and tackles away from the jock only to get head but right on the nose, a chorus of 'ooh' echoing through the video along with some other encouraging words like 'beat that bitch up', 'someone call a teacher', and 'that girl is crazy'.

"Is like watching a rabid monkey on an adrenaline rush." A familiar male voice suddenly said above my head, making the girl and Yuzu to jump away from me with a gasp while I narrow my eyes completely annoyed.

"What have I told you… ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE?!" I roar stomping on his foot multiple times making the older man howl in pain, the others starring at us in mild shock.

* * *

Ariella POV

(Where… how… when he appeared?) I thought as the black hair continues to stomp on the man's foot, steam shooting out from her red ears as the older man howls and cries in pain, tears flying from his eyes like waterfalls.

I quickly get out of my slight shock, calming down my beating heart and chuckle at the scene. Yes, instead of feeling weird out by it I find it funny. Is not every day that you see a grown man getting his ass beat by a girl that looks no older than thirteen.

And to make the scene funnier, the sandy blonde girl is trying to stop the assault, completely embarrassed that everything is happening in front of a patient/guest as they run from side to side, a cloud of dust flowing them.

(If I only had my phone back just to record this.) I whine knowing that the black head girl still has it in her hand.

I sit on a wooden chair that's near to the counter, grabbing the bag of ice that the blonde dropped some seconds ago, and put in on my swollen lip. This is the longest time I ever had when it came to healing, I'm more than happy that I finally reached the last stage of healing but I'm always reopening my lip wound due to tension.

"I am so, so sorry." Blondey said turning to look at me when the riot finally ends, the black head trying her best to calm down, both of them ignoring what I consider their father as he cradles his foot while rolling on the floor saying who knows what.

"Don't sweat about it." I said with a small smirk, immediately easing her stress shoulders.

A rough clear of throat catches our attention and when I look over her shoulder my eyes meet an unfazed and serious man. The man is average tall, if that made any sense, spikey black hair that's been dyed some times and small brown eyes with thick eyebrows. The man is wearing the traditional white doctor coat and under it's a flashy orange shirt, red pant held by a white belt, and black shoes. Like the taxi driver, the man has a scruff but his is more clean and trimmed.

(Ain't her a character?) I thought making a mental list of all the side I saw of him in the last three minutes.

"And who may you be?" He asks his voice gentle and inviting, almost like Rolando when off duty, a small smile on his face as he slightly puff out his chest.

"Yeah, we never got name." Black hair said now calmed and in a flash everyone attention quickly zooms on me… again.

"You never asked." I said back with a smirk making her shrug.

"Anyways, my name is Ariella Joshuya. You can call me Ari or AJ." I greet only to wince when my lips gives out a sudden jolt of pain when the cut open up a bit.

"Be careful." Blondey said with authority, her face mixed with worry and authority.

They later present themselves in their own unique way. Yuzu's greet was really sweet and very traditional, she even gave me the courtesy bow with a smile which I return slightly weird out, really not used for such formalities.

Karin's greet actually reminded me of myself when I was her age, her voice laced with disinterest yet curiosity is pouring out of her eyes. She literally had to be forced to bow down all thanks to her sister's glare.

But Isshin's greet was… ultra-original, giving me a small monologue of who she is. He even presented me a picture of his late wife who was smiling brightly at the camera, a park being her background. That totally weird me out a little 'cause is not usual to present someone that is dead with such happiness and it only got weirder when he starts to waltz around with his wallet, hearts flying out of him as he coo's the picture.

But what really caught my attention was the picture that was next to the one he showed me. The woman literally looked the same, making me believe that that smile is glued on her face, but in that picture she was on a hospital bed holding an orange hair toddler that is staring at the camera with the cutest 'huh' look.

"Hey Karin, who's the orange hair baby?" I ask as she stands by me as our eyes follow Isshin when he twirls by us, singing who knows what.

"My older brother. Ichigo." She informs, her right eye twitching a bit when her dad start to snuggle with the wallet cooing who knows what, his butt wiggling in a circular motion.

"Now that you mentioned him, can you wake him up for me?" Yuzu softly asks starring at Karin, her hands holding a roll of bandages, both of us not really noticing when she walked towards the shelf to re-stock.

"He's still asleep?" Isshin suddenly ask, his upper half turning to stare at Yuzu, his wallet now gone. The blondey slowly nobs and before we knew it, he runs up some stairs I didn't notice, a dust cloud behind him as an evil grin instantly appearing on his face.

"I just meet him and I know that's not a good sign." I said looking at both girls as they sweat drop, both of their eyes glue on the stairs.

Karin sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She quickly hands me my phone and I slide it back on my pocket, my ears trying their best to follow his stomping.

"Follow me." Karin mumbles and starts to walk towards the stairs, reminding me to take my shoes off before going up the stairs.

I quickly take off my shoes, not caring that my socks are extremely bright and unmatched. I quickly follow the girl up, Isshin's snickering reaching my ears. My brow instantly rises, really not liking how evil and crazy he sounds.

"What are you doing?" Karin asks when I reach the top of the stair but I couldn't take in my surrounding when Isshin runs by me with a mint colored bucket in his hand going straight to the kitchen.

He ignores his daughter as if she was a ghost and starts to fill the bucket what looks like cold water, his face reminding me of The Joker. His smile is literally reaching his ear, his teeth white and glittery, and his eyes are full of mischief. Just add some face paint and he's ready to haunt the streets of Gotham.

(In what world I jumped in to?) I ask myself as he throws ice inside the bucket, laughing like a maniac by every cube that falls on the bucket.

"Hey, ya hungry?" Karin asks opting to ignore her maniacal father, my attention now on her as my stomach instantly grumbles.

"A bit." I answer patting my stomach, trying my best not to remember the mutant breakfast that the airplane gave. I still don't know how everyone else was able to stomach the food; I took just one bite and I almost puked.

(Those weren't eggs.) I said to myself shivering slightly in disgust, their food is officially on my list of worst food ever tasted, juvie food and hospital food being the top two.

"You're lucky, I haven't made Ichigo's breakfast." She said and we walk in the kitchen when Isshin runs out of there, the bucket hugged close to his chest, snickering as he lab coat dances behind him.

"I'll help." I mumble following her in, earning a confused look from her but she later shrugged it away, internally glad to have a helping hand.

She starts to take out random stuff out of the fridge and we agreed to make veggie eggs with bacon strips. While I cut all the veggies that we need which is tomato cubes, green peppers and onion; Karin will deal with the bacon and the whisking of eggs.

"Wanna do something with the potatoes?" I ask pointing at the potatoes that are lying in front of the chopping board.

"Later." She answers taking out a bowl from a cabinet.

"Oh and by the way, this is normal so you better get used to it." She suddenly said as she moves to break some eggs but when I turn to ask why she said that, I almost jump out of my skin when a Isshin suddenly shouts the loudest 'GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO' I ever heard in my life followed by a male scream.

* * *

**Chapter three is done. Yay! Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin finally up! Poor Ariella, she already weird out thanks to Isshin's hyperness. **


	4. Chap 4 Ichigo

**You know how it is, I don't own Bleach. And finally, FINALLY, the character we all been waiting for is going to appear.**

**-caramel dance- Oh and guys, can you guys be nice and help me find a floor plan of the Kurosaki Clinic. Why do I want that? 'Cause I'm one of those writers that if I'm writing of a place in specific I need a map to know where is the kitchen and dining room and stuff. That's how I'm working with Spicy Cherry, I'm using a floor plan of the Wayne Mansion. Anyways, whoever finds a floor plan of Clinic I would love that person a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ichigo**

Ariella POV

"Later." She answers taking out a bowl from the cabinet. "Oh and by the way, this is normal so you better get used to it." She suddenly said as she moves to break some eggs but when I turn to ask why she said that, I almost jump out of my skin when a Isshin suddenly shouts the loudest 'GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO' I ever heard in my life followed by a male scream.

"What the heck was that?!" I ask in shock as a maniacal laugh resounds through the whole house, my eyes wide as I stare out of the kitchen.

"Ichigo." Karin answers calmly as I put the knife down and walk out of the kitchen, my curiosity slowly leading me towards the shouts.

"What the hell dad?! What's wrong with you?!" A boy shouts as the maniacal laughs stops.

"That what you get for being a lazy bum!" Isshin shouts, the bucket jumping for some reason.

(Did he just throw the bucket?) I ask myself with a raise brow as the bucket continues jump randomly on the floor.

"I suggest you move from there." Karin literally sang while I stand by the dining table.

Isshin suddenly ran out from the hall, snickering, followed by new set of steps stomping behind him in hot pursuit. The older man passes by me, almost taking me with him as he run towards the stairs. His hand are free, his socks barely keeping traction on the wooden floor, and for some reason his face looked like it belongs for a crazed man.

(Officially, the weirdest man ever.) I thought starring at the where he left unaware of the growling teen that darts around the corner.

* * *

Ichigo POV

Pain. That's all I can feel right now and it all thanks to a hollow. Last night, Rukia literally woke me up with a punch, telling me that a Hollow is nearby. The hollow was one of those weak ones with huge bodies and it actually injured me thanks to a distraction.

When I was finally able to kill the damn thing, Rukia tried her best to heal the cut he made on my side. She was able to seal the cut and heal all the bruises, but the soreness is still there.

She later left to Urahara's finally having a room for herself. I was extremely happy when she told me that Urahara gave her a room. Having her in the closet was not only weird but annoying especially one time that he was changing in his room, thinking that she was with Orihime, and then SLAM she opens the door, dressed ready to go while I was half naked, my boxer being my only cover up.

(Lesson learned: double check the closet.) I said to myself that day as I snuggle deeper into my pillow.

I only been sleeping for three hours and all I want is to sleep all day. But I can never get my way. My door silently opens, too tired to actually notice, and before I knew a waterfall of cold water falls on me as I shout out of shock, ice cubes hitting me with force.

"GOOD MOOOORNING, IIII-CHIGO!" Isshin shouts snickering as I choke on the water that went up my nose.

"What the hell dad?! What's wrong with you?!" I shout back, jumping to my knees as water pools around me, droplets falling off my hair.

"That what you get for being a lazy bum!" Isshin shouts throwing the bucket towards my head.

I hit the bucket as it inched it way close to my face, a growl escaping my lips when I see his lab coat disappear by my door. I quickly follow him out of anger, my body slamming on the wall due to the water that's on my foot, and follow him with a frustrated growl but when I ran around the corner, I try my best to stop when I notice a girl standing on Isshin's path, her attention on the stairs.

* * *

Ariella POV

"WATCH OUT!" My head suddenly snap towards the voice, the sound of slipping reaching my ears, and before I knew it a wet body slams on me and pulls me down with him as he loses his footing, his back slamming on the floor with a small jump.

"Ow." I moan my cheek stinging thanks to the impact against his hard chest as he groan rumbles on my ear, my body soaking up thanks to his shirt.

"You can say that again." He moans unaware of his hand on my hip, his other head rubbing the back of his head.

I softly slam my hands on his chest and push my upper half off him only to slightly blush a bit at what I see between my legs. Spiky and messy orange hair, peachy like skin and pain filled chocolate eyes, all held upon a strong build body noticeable under his see-though white tank top.

(The Situation has nothing on him) I thought noticing a four soon to be a six pack on his stomach and unlike the Jersey Shore man-whore, he's look natural.

"Wow." Karin voice suddenly said behind use and I quickly glace at her over my shoulder as she continues whisk the eggs with a fork. "Ariella say hello to Ichigo; Ichigo, Ariella." She later said walking back inside the kitchen, my eyes now on him as he stares back, a blush quickly appearing on his face.

"That's my boy." A hush voice said from the stairs and when we look back, all we see is half of Isshin's smirking face, his hand raised with a thumb up as a way to reassure his son. This earned a glare from both of us which made him hide.

"No shame." I mumble glaring at the older man's shadow as Ichigo squirms under me, not fully comfortable of the close contact of a woman.

"Um uh can you please um." He mumbles, eyes darting from my face to my face, his blush getting redder even if it that could possible happen.

"Oh, yeah." I whisper pushing myself off him, instantly jumping on my feet, unconsciously giving him a peek inside my shirt when I use his chest for support, and stand by him as he continues to rub his head, eyes glue somewhere else as he sits up.

I offer him my hand, which he accepts, and help him up, grunting slightly by his weight. That's when I notice how tall he is, I literally reach his wide shoulders.

(I'm such a shrimp.) My inner self pouts as our hands let go of each other.

"Thanks. Sorry about the tackle." He awkwardly let's out rubbing the back of his head but I shrug his apology away.

"Don't worry about it; technically speaking is your dad's fault." I said trying my best to keep my eyes glue on his face and not on his abs.

"True." He said glaring over my shoulder and when I glance at where he was looking, I only caught the peak of Isshin's hair peeking from the stairs.

"He's just lucky that I'm a guest." I growl his hair slowly disappearing around the corner, snickering under his breath.

"Hey guest, are you gonna help me or not?!" Karin shouts gaining my attention, oblivious of Ichigo's eyes on me.

"I'm coming." I shout marching towards the kitchen, both of taking her shout as an indirect sign of a 'see you later' but I had the chance to catch a quick glimpse of Ichigo as he walks away taking off his shirt, his back being my main attention.

(Dang.) I thought starring at his now half naked body, his blue boxer sticking around his body as they slightly weight down thanks to the water.

I quickly return to Karin's side and quickly chop all the veggies we need. Tomatoes, onions, green pepper, and potatoes; all of it now on the skillet covered with egg. Karin quickly took care of the bacons strips thanks to my advice of microwave cooking trick. Believe me; microwaved bacon is crunchier and low in fat.

"I'll set the table. Don't let the omelet burn." She 'threats' taking out a big bottle of orange and walk out of the kitchen, smirking. "Don't forget the cheese!" She shouts, my eyes instantly rolling.

"Aren't you bossy?" I shout with a mocking voice, a giggle escaping my lips when I hear her mumble something close to a yeah.

I cut the omelet in half with the spatula, my free hand showering the eggs with the mix grated cheese, and wait for it to melt. I sprinkle a little bit pepper on it and wait for the eggs to be ready, making sure that they won't burn. Karin quickly walks back in grabbing two cups and forks and walks out just when Yuzu walks in.

"Why are you cooking?" Yuzu shrieks, my eyes wide with curiosity and shock to hear her voice slightly too loud. "You're our guest." She shouts for some reason mortified as she walks at me, throwing a quick stern look towards Karin.

"I don't like to be catered and I volunteer to help." I answer turning the stove off and slide each half of the omelet on separate plates full of bacon.

"Ichigo! Breakfast!" Karin shouts from the kitchen entrance as Yuzu grabs both plates and I follow her out.

In that moment I can finally take in my surrounding. This floor was obviously fixed to be a comfortable apartment loft and whoever did it did a good job. The floor is covered in wood, unlike the first floor that are mint green the walls here are homey cream decorated with family pictures, and everything looks clean and simple.

The whole place is huge and open; the only wall in the room is the one dividing what I think are their rooms. Everywhere you stand you have a whole view of every space. The kitchen is open, the counter of the kitchen being the division between that space and the dining area while the rest of the room is the living room.

"Ichigo!"

"Give me a damn minute, would ya?!" Ichigo shouts, shutting Karin up as Yuzu puts both plates on the table.

I quickly took my seat, jumping a bit to get close to the table, extremely eager to get rid the horrible taste of plane food, and my stomach instantly grumble when I get a swift of the water scent of bacon. My hand instantly grabs one of the strips and took a small bite off it happily, enjoying the crunching sound.

(Baaaacon.) I moan in my head, my mind and mouth slowly walking to bacon land.

I totally fully love bacon! No joke, I'm a hardcore bacon-lover; if it wasn't for the fact of high cholesterol level I would be eating bacon almost every day. Bacon with chicken, bacon with cheese covered fries, bacon with pancakes, bacon with pasta, etc. The bad part of bacon is that my boobs and ass grew a permanent size when I eat bacon for two weeks.

**[A/N: This happened to me, my boobs were the only ones affected by this.]**

"Dang it Karin, can't you give a guy a minute or two to change of clothes." Ichigo suddenly said walking towards us, a white towel on his head.

"Why? So, I can hear you complain about cold food." Karin growls both of them playfully glaring at each other, their voices snapping me out of bacon-land.

Ichigo now dressed in a comfortable blue shirt and black skinny jeans, sits by me with his back towards the wall, mine towards the kitchen and my eyes darts towards him when he lets out a low groan of pain.

(He's hurt.) I thought as he takes a deep breath to calm the pain down and then sighs, pulling the towel from his head to his shoulders but I quickly push my curiosity away.

"Anyways, were you able to see the whole video?" I ask taking a quick munch from my beloved bacon strip, my eyes on the girls.

"Nah, but it was fun to watch." Karin said with a smirk sitting in front of me, Yuzu to other side of the table.

"What video?" Ichigo asks pouring orange juice on his cup while I nibbled on the bacon like a little girl sucking on candy.

"She fought three guys and two girls all by herself." Yuzu answers, Ichigo's eyes going wide the second he heard fight.

I smirk, not at all fazed by his amazement and took the bottle of juice of his frozen hands. Karin and Yuzu starts to explain everything they saw, Isshin once again popping out of nowhere to reenact parts he saw. Ichigo was clearly amazed by every word that comes out of their sister while I calmly eat away.

"Anyways, changing subject, why were you screaming out there?" Yuzu ask as Isshin sit by her, pulling a chair out of nowhere, my hand freezing with the fork in my mouth when I heard her question.

"Yeah, you sounded really mad. I was really surprise that your voice went through the crystal door." Karin said as everyone attention turns to me, the fork still in my mouth as I start to feel uncomfortable.

My eyes moves from one curious face to the next, my uncomfyness increasing by the second. I really don't like when people are nosing around my life and having complete stranger asking about my life is not exactly comforting. I move my eyes to the oldest child of the family and our eyes lock on each other. I break the lock, quickly taking the fork out my mouth, and swallow.

"Haruto… you know the neighbor. He left me hanging at the airport." I answer my eyes now on the plate, my fork poking on what's left of my eggs.

Ichigo quickly picks on my stress level, his eyes glued on my annoyed/depress face, and quickly changes the subject.

"Hey guys, didn't Jinta invite us to a soccer game?" He asks as I continue to poke.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." Yuzu chirps clapping her hands in front of her mouth. "We have to get ready." She said pulling Karin out of the chair and run to what I think is their room.

"Yuzu, the game is like at three. We don't have to-" But I couldn't hear what else she said when a door slams close.

I silently finish my breakfast, father and son unsure on how to break the tension that surrounds me but they didn't had the chance to say anything when my phone suddenly starts to ring.

"Excuse me." I mumble pushing the chair back and walk to the living area, their eyes following.

I take out my phone and answer it without looking at the ID caller, knowing exactly who it is.

"Haruto… where are you?" I ask lowly through my teeth, trying my best not to scream or throw a punch at anything that'll break. Heck, I'm even biting, holding all the curse words I want to say.

"Nagasaki." He answers casually, without a care in the world, my face all scrunched up with obliviousness.

A mental picture of Japans appears in my head, thanking my curiosity and memory for checking that map more than once, and slowly starts to pinpoint each other location.

(Karakura is near Akita.) I thought, a chibi picture of my face instantly appearing where Karakura supposed to be which is up north literally hours away from the Honshu boat station that leads to Hokkaido.

(Hiroshima and Nagasaki are basically speaking in the same area, so that means…) I thought my words disappearing as I start to analyze his position and when I finally came up with a general location of Nagasaki, the map in my head shatters like a crystal wall.

Please insert the silent dramatic dots.

"WHY THE HELL YOUR AT SOUTH?!" I shout, throwing my guest decency out the window, my voice surprising everyone in the house especially Ichigo that's choking on the background, juice running down his nose and mouth.

"YOU WERE SURPPOSE TO PICK ME AT THE AIRPORT?!" I ask, my legs shaking with the eager to pace around the living room but I ignore it's desire.

"Lower your voice when you talk to me, young lady!" He orders with his usual commando voice, using his navy voice trainer voice, and I suck in my attitude by nibbling my lip even though it tastes like alcohol.

"I just call to tell you that I'm working and I'll be in Nagasaki for a week or two." He told me, my mouth dropping by the information.

"Two weeks! Are nuts or something?! What I am going to do in city I don't know in two weeks? Sit in your house!" I growl, internally wishing for a teleportation machine so I can appear at where ever Haruto is and beat him up.

"Listen, I don't care what you do in two weeks as long it doesn't involve the destruction of my house or you getting in trouble." He answers making me smirk out of anger.

"You're school paper are done and the uniform is on its way. There's a key under the welcome carpet, it's yours. There's money on the counter for food and if you need more text me or something." He informs with an extremely monotonous voice.

"Whatever, old man. Thanks for nothing." I hang up with a scuff.

Through his whole speech my first was trembling, my nails literally digging in my palm, reminding myself that I can't punch nor kick anything in this house and I doubt there's a gym nearby with a profession punching bag.

How can he do this to me? I'm his fucking daughter; half of his DNA runs through my runs through my veins. How can he live with himself by ditching his only daughter for a job that gives the option to accept or not? He hasn't seen me in four years, give or take, and that how he feels, uncared?

(Why am I even taken back by this?) I thought, running my hand through my hair, and suck in the tears that are poking out of my lids. My lower lip is still inside my mouth despite the metallic tasting liquid that's now slightly dripping out my cut. Yuzu is going to scream at me for sure.

"Is everything okay?" Isshin suddenly asks from behind but I didn't dare to look at him.

"Yeah." I answer trying my best not choke on my tears of frustration, my arms dropping to my side, trying my best to calm down and not explode in front of them.

(I soo need a punching bag.) I thought slipping my phone inside my pants.

I turn to stand sideways when I heard a choked up 'damn it' and all I see behind Isshin is Ichigo cleaning his red face, coughing slightly, with a puddle of juice beside his plate.

(What happened to him?) I thought with a raised brow, shoving my anger away for minute.

"Are you sure?" Isshin asks with tender eyes and I turn to look at him

"Yeah." I answer letting out a long breath from my nose, my shoulder relaxing slightly.

We walk back to the dining area, Isshin's worried eyes glued to the back of my head, and my brow rises once again when Ichigo picks both of our plate, piling them up, and balances both cups with the forks inside.

(I should leave.) I thought as he walks by me, remembering that he said something about a game.

Not only do they have that game but they have to work. Clinic is all alone right now and all is cause of me. I shouldn't even be here; I should be at my new home settling in. I'm an intruder; I'm intruding their lives and work hours.

"Um, thanks for everything Mr. Kurosaki…" I mumble turning to stare at a now curious Isshin. "…but I should leave." I finish a pout instantly appearing on his face.

"Do you have too?" He whines as Karin and Yuzu walks out of the room, both in nurse's outfits.

"Yeah, I need to unpack and settle in. You know the whole moving in mumbo jumbo." I answer as Yuzu stand by her father, pouting as well.

"Really?" Yuzu whine as I admire her pink nursed outfit.

"Yeah." I answer making her pout grow.

"And here I was thinking of inviting you to the game." She whines as Karin stand by her side, a bag in one hand, a soccer ball on the other.

"I'll go to the next game." I promise, smirking when her pouty face instantly changes to a smile.

Karin starts to play with her soccer ball, the ball spinning in her hand, and she nobs at my promise. The girls and I start to talk about soccer and Karin's team, the three of us completely oblivious of Isshin's and Ichigo's worried eyes. My 'little' outburst was very concerning to them, emphasis on very. I would be concerned too if someone burst out of anger in my house.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Yuzu asks for the millionth time, her puppy eyes glittering with great plead, my mind about to break down with her cuteness.

I really have soft spots for kids, especially on those that use their cuteness in their advantage. Their cuteness would be the death of me, for sure. Unfortunate for me, Yuzu is one of them. Her brown eyes are like huge orbs that only get bigger as she begs for me to go with them.

(She almost looks like a puppy with those low pigtails.) I thought as she stares at me.

"For reals, I can't Yuzu; I need to unpack and jet lag might kick in soon." I explain and with those words she gives up.

Isshin smirks at the scene in front of him, shoving his concern for the time. I continue to talk with the girls, their energy for the game slowly getting to me. Don't get me wrong nor see me as an antisocial girl, I love soccer and I would like to go see a game but Haruto ruined my mood and all I want is to be alone and calm down.

(Maybe it does sound a bit anti-social.) I said to myself as Isshin and Ichigo walks towards us.

"You!" Isshin suddenly shouts pointing to his son, Ichigo's eyes going wide as saucer really not expecting his sudden outburst.

"You're helping Miss Ariella with her bags." He orders as Ichigo leans back, glaring at his father's finger as it close to his face.

"Why I have to help with her bags?" Ichigo asks slapping his father hand away, Yuzu and Karin for some reason pulling me away from the soon to be bickering males.

"Cause I said so! And don't back talk!" Isshin grows suddenly jumping, shooting a flying kick towards his son.

Ichigo dodge the kicks like it was nothing, Isshin body literally flying away, and I jump with a wince when he crashes chest first on the floor. But that doesn't mean he's down for the count. Ichigo smirks, crossing his arm out in victory, but his smirk turns into one of shock when Isshin kick his foot of balance, the teen Kurosaki instantly falling on his butt by the sudden attack.

"Is this normal?" I ask as they start to wrestle on the floor, a cloud engulfing them.

"This is as normal they can be. Come on, let's wait downstairs." Karin said, each sister taking my hand in theirs and pulls me towards the stair, completely unfazed by the fight.

We wait there for five minutes, all of us hearing the groans and shouts of anger that father and son are throwing at each other, and all I can do is stare up the stairs while Yuzu and Karin act like nothing is going on. Never in my life have I ever seen a father/son relationship like theirs. I had heard about parents being on friend like terms and even wrestle around like kids but this is a new level, they are actually using fist and kick.

Ichigo slowly walks down the stairs, grumbling and mumbling of who knows what, and stands by the lobby counter with black shoes in hand. I expected to see Isshin walk down but I didn't hear anything but a moan.

"You might have won this one but I will get my revenge." Isshin moan from wherever he his and I chuckle.

(I definitely enter the twilight family.) I thought with a smirk, pushing myself off the wall I leaned on.

"Damn, is that all your stuff?" Ichigo asks nobing at the corner where my suitcases are.

"Yup, let's go. I want to take a nap." I answer tapping the tip of my shoe.

I bid the sisters good bye, Yuzu being the nicest one, and walk out of the clinic with a suitcase and a handbag while Ichigo takes the two medium size ones. I open the gate, glad that Haruto was smart enough to leave it unlocked, and walk towards the door.

"This is the first time I entered." Ichigo mumble and I can tell by the sound of the voice he doesn't sound that eager.

"Welcome to the club." I said crouching down, quickly throwing the old and dusty WELCOME mat away, and grab the small silver key Haruto left.

I open the door with no problem only for both of us to be hit with the strong scent of car oil. The damn place looks like a damn auto shop garage mixed with dust. I roll my eyes, not in the mood to care about the condition of the house, and motion Ichigo where to leave my stuff.

"Thanks for the hand." I said as we put everything on the dusty and messy living room.

"No problem." He said blowing his nose slightly, taking out all the dust that entered his nostrils.

(I have a lot to cover in these two weeks.) I said already planning how to clean this place. God, I don't even want to know how my room looks like.

"You'll be okay?" He asks as I continue to take in my new home, unaware that he's starring at the condition that place is.

"I'll be fine if nothing has mutated." I answer, not completely sure if I am going to be okay in this house as my nose starts to tickle. The first sign that my allergies are about to start.

"If you say so." He said when I turn around and follow him to the door.

"If you need anything, you can drop by and we'll help." He offers with a slight blush, his eyes not daring to look at me.

"Thanks for the offer, strawberry." I smirk making him look at me but I didn't give him the chance to say anything when I close the door.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Strawberry, I totally love that nickname on Ichigo even though he hates it. Too bad that's how Ari is going to call him most of the times. =D ! Remember to leave a review, good or bad, I don't mind.**


	5. Chap 5 More Surprises

**Yay, I'm already on chapter five. – edo funk dance – Why am I happy? Cause every time I reach chapter five it means that my stories are going on a good start, ten being a sign that my mind is working awesome. I wanna make something clear, the dates that I'm using on this story is taken from 2011 just in case you go like WAIT A MINUTE, JUNE 18 ISN'T SATURDAY! Anyways, Bleach ain't mine blah, blah, blah, blah. Read on.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: More surprises**

Ariella POV / June 22 – Wednesday – Midday

"Fucking damn it!" I curse gently blowing my finger really not daring to put it in my mouth.

This is the fifth paper cut I get and it's getting really old. I have been cleaning this damn house since Monday, Sunday being my usual lazy day, and the only place I had clean completely is the kitchen. Let me tell you, it was the nastiest thing ever. I almost puked the moment I started to clean the fridge. There was this thing in the fridge that was cover in so much mold that I couldn't tell if the thing was a vegetable or a fruit. And don't me started with the things I saw when I moved the fridge.

As of now, I'm cleaning the living room and let me tell you I'm about to make a bonfire with all the papers I picked up. Haruto has so many papers here that I can't tell which is important or which is junk anymore. So too save me some time, I divide all the paper into boxes, one with the name of navy, another with the name of bills, and another one with the name of random. I been sorting through these paper for two hours all ready and all I want to do is grab all what's left and shove it all in a box.

"I need a spa day, so bad." I mumble only to stop my sorting when I hear a knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?!" I shout not all caring to be nice or charming, my eyes glued on the door.

"My name is Aya Takatory. Is this the Joshuya residence?" A girl asks as I pushing myself to my feet and trot towards the door.

My face scrunch up in confusion, not at all sure if I should open the door to someone I don't know but I shrug my worry away and open the door only be taken back slightly when my eyes fall upon a woman my size holding a clipboard. This Aya girl has black shoulder length hair, brown round eyes, and pale white skin. In short, traditional Japanese looking girl. The girl is wearing a blue suit jacket with a matching over the knee skirt and black shoes.

"Yeah, this is the Joshuya residence." I answer resting my shoulder on the door frame and cross my arms not at all daring to let this woman pass.

"Finally! I been walking all morning and I swear, it won't surprise me that I passed this street more than once." She said letting herself in, my body instantly freezing by her intrusion.

"Excuse me but who the hell let you in?!" I ask turning around, not all happy that she's checking the place as if she lived here.

"I'm sorry but the sun is killing me right now and all I want is shade." She confess, completely unaffected by my hostile aura.

I stare at her, waiting for her to state her business, but she keeps starring at the house mumbling who knows what. I silently close the door and swiftly stand in front of her making her jumps slightly.

"Eeeh, what do you want?" I ask with a scowl, ready to grab the woman by the back of her suit and kick her out of the house.

"Oh, where are my matters? My name is Aya Takatory and I'm guessing your Ariella." She said suddenly taking hold of my hand and starts to shake it.

"I am your new parole officer, the one Mr. Rolando assign some days earlier." She said as she shakes continues to shake my hand, my eyes almost jumping out of my face when the words PAROLE OFFICE slides out of her mouth.

I quickly take my hand away from her and run towards the kitchen with one goal in mind, get my phone. I quickly grab my phone and speed dial the one person I want to kill right now. Rolando Sanchez. Aya keeps her eyes on me as I pace around the kitchen, my hand clenching and un-clenching out of anger.

"_Hello."_Rolando answers, his voice tired, and I can tell by the background that he's in headquarters.

"You gave assigned me a new P.O. without telling me? That's messed up, Ro!" I shout using his nickname, my mind ready to jump inside my phone and bash his skull with his table.

"_How you doing, Ariella?"_ He asks with the calmest of voices as I continue to pace.

"Why? Why didn't you about… What's ya name again?" I ask looking over my shoulder, the girl jumping by my sudden attention on her.

"Aya Takatory." She answers with a smile.

"Ya heard her. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask re-starting my pacing, my free hand lifting my baggy pants when they start to fall a bit.

"_I didn't want to make this moving transition more stressful for you and I wanted to deal with the P.O. thing by myself. I interview Miss Aya, I checked her background and she a good girl, new to the P.O. world but good."_ He answers with a sigh, hearing him take a sip from his coffee.

"You could have at least told me indirectly to ease the impact a bit." I whine stopping by the sink and lean on it.

"_Yeah, yeah. Anyways, how's everything so far?"_ He asks earning a sigh from me.

"I haven't done nothing but cleaning. Haruto is a damn hoarder or just clear out messy." I confess making him chuckle.

"_I don't know why you complain, you're the queen of messiness."_ He laughs making me gasp dramatically.

"I'm messy but in an organize way. I can put my hair on the line right now that Haruto doesn't even know where his tablet was." I said back, remembering the moment that I found his table under the sea of papers on the coffee table.

"_Damn, that got to be messy."_ He said letting out a low hmm when someone called his name.

"_Ari, sorry to cut this conversation short but I got to go. I'm trying to break this case wide open and the guy is about to crack."_ He quickly said with a low grunt telling me that he's standing up.

"Don't scare him too much; try your best not to do a Stabler." I joke with a smirk, remembering our little joke when he lost his temper one time and almost beat up one of the goons that confessed to animal cruelty. From there on, every time he gets angry I call him Elliot Stabler, you know the character of Law and Order, and he gets a bit worked up every time I call him that.

"_Yeah, yeah, don't do Stabler. Bye."_ He said quickly hanging up while I chuckle.

I let out a long sigh and stare at the wallpaper of my phone. The picture was taken some months ago and honestly that was the best day of my life so far. Rolando took me to his family picnic as way to keep an eye on me; he caught me some days earlier trying to sneak out of my house. Even though I wasn't a Sanchez, his family treated me like one of their own. The girls taught me how to cook and speak in Spanish; the boys gave me some pointers about soccer; and the grandparents even told me funny ass stories about Rolando when he was a kid.

I never felt so… belonged with them. With them, I laughed my guts out and I actually felt free for once acting like a normal teenager. I still haven't figure out who sneaked a jalapeño to my burger.

"Is everything okay?" Aya asks breaking my day dreaming and I turn to look at her.

"Everything's okay. So what are the rules?" I ask, jumping straight to the point.

"Um, rules, right." She said searching through the papers on the clipboard.

I jump on the sink, legs crossed, my arms stretch out to support my body, and wait. This reminds me of the first time I meet Rolando. At first he was really up tight and strict with me, always talking about getting home on curfew, stay out of trouble, and other stuff but he warmed up to me with time he warmed up to especially when I told him my life story so far.

"Okay, um the rules are the same. Curfew is open to debate of course you're main hour of arrival is at 10pm. I'll be in touch with your school to check on your grades and if you getting there in time. I'll be doing unexpected visits either here or at your school, that includes unexpected calls. Um, no drug test will be made cause Rolando told me and I believe him but I will do unexpected body check; Rolando said you have fighting history. And that's about it." She said everything literally in one breath while pointing at her clipboard as I stare at her with wide eyes.

(How isn't she out of breath?) I ask myself amazed by how fast she said the list of rules.

"I think that's about it. Also where is your Mr. Joshuya? I need him to sign the P.O. settlement." She said unclipping a paper from her board.

"He ain't going be here for a time and I don't even know when he'll come back." I answer making her pout.

"That's too bad." She whines re-clipping the settlement.

"Anyways, here is my card. Call me when you need something or when you can't be here. You know, sleep-over or school activities. And please, tell Mr. Joshuya to call me as soon as he gets her. I want to fill him up with everything he has to do so we can work as a team. Oh but look at the time." She said her free right hand moving side to side, her attention suddenly on the watch around her wrist.

"I need to go. I need to do a report and some other paperwork. I confess being a P.O. is totally new for me but I totally hope we become friends soon." She said suddenly walking towards me, my mind still stunned by her hyperness.

I understand hyperness, I get hyper easily with sugar, but damn this Aya girl is beyond that level. She talks really REALLY fast, her hand or hip moving by every sentence she makes, and her eyes are always darting somewhere. The girl literally reminded me of Botan, the Grim Reaper of the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. All Aya needed is a pink kimono and blue hair and she'll be an exact copy.

"I'll leave to your daily chores and have a nice day." She said shaking my hand suddenly and in a blink she's gone like a storm.

(What just happened?) I said trying to my best to understand hurricane Aya, my hand still out stretched.

I shake my head, trying my best to get out of my stupor, and return to my previous task, sorting papers.

* * *

Ichigo POV / Same time 

"Where are they coming from?!" I growl, cutting a hollow heads in half while Rukia kills the second one.

"I don't know but it's getting really annoying." She mumbles rapidly sheathing Sode no Shirayuki, hiding her anger better than her partner.

"Tell me about it, is like something is calling them here." I said putting Zangetsu on my back.

"Yeah, I wonder if- WATCH OUT!" Rukia suddenly shouts her eyes wide as she stares at the hollow that suddenly jumped from a wall.

I try to draw Zangetsu as fast as I could but I knew that I was too late. The hollows shadow is literally upon me and by the time I turn around to dodge or for Rukia to jump to my defenses, I would be on the ground with a wound on my side or back.

BOOM

That's all I heard and when I turn around, all I saw was the hollow disintegrating but the only thing I was able to see was a hole on the hollows head as is slowly falls towards me. I move away, not wanting to feel the dusty like feeling around me, and watch how the hollow quickly disappear.

(What just happened?) I ask myself; too stun to say it out loud as the last pieces of the being falls on the floor.

"Ichigo! Up there!" Rukia shouts, catching my attention, and when I look up I notice a man standing on the roof of the house, a gun in his hand, aimed at where the hollow was.

"Who is that?" I ask lowly as Rukia flash steps beside me.

"I don't know." She answers with her hand ready to draw Shirayuki if she has too. She knew that the attack of that hollow was too close for comfort and unexpected and who knows what this man is and what side he's on.

The man slowly let his gun down; slightly easing my guard down but everything else looks to menacing. Like mine and Rukia's uniform, he is wearing all black but his looks more like an army uniform form the movie The Expendables. His black cargo are tucked under his black combat boots, a black short sleeve shirt is hidden by a sleeveless cargo jacket, and to make it more intimidating his face is cover by a ski mask.

The gun it was really caught my attention. It looks like normal silver colored 9 millimeter gun but what really caught my attention is the butt of the gun. Unlike all the guns I seen this one has a silver strap that's around his wrist and attach itself on the butt of the gun. The strap is bright on the light, its shine being the only thing the stands out from him.

"Who are you?!" I ask, having enough with the silence, my hand on the hilt of Zangetsu.

"My name is none of importance." He said, his voice altered to sound robotic.

"What it matter is that you'll live another day." He snaps putting his gun away and crossing his arms.

I frown, really not liking the tone of his voice but to show that I 'trust' him I take my hand off the hilt. Rukia looks at me like I'm crazy but she swallow her uptight guard and do the same thing I do, but her shoulder were clear indication that she's ready to draw her sword and attack.

"Thanks for the save but how you did it?" I ask but he never answered me.

He looks over his shoulder, starring at who knows what, and in a flash he disappears.

"Flash step." Rukia and I whisper, not at all believing what we just saw.

"I swear, I don't know how I can handle this." I confess massaging the back of my neck, trying my best to get rid of some stress.

For the last month, hollows have been popping everywhere and constantly mainly in groups of three to five. With help of Rukia, I been able to take them down easily but the stress is thanks due to the hours they mostly appear which at midday or very deep at night. Everyone at school are becoming slightly suspicious of my sudden change of personality, none of them convinced of Kon's pathetic try to act like me. I'm just surprise that they are noticing now the difference between normal me and Kon me.

"I have never seen someone like him." Rukia confess, both of us relaxing when we knew that the man is long gone.

"I didn't even felt his spirit energy." She mumbles with her thinking face on.

"Listen, we can deal him later." I sigh making her look at me in shock.

"Ichigo, we can't just brush what happen off like this was a dream." She said as I start to walk towards Karakura High.

"Rukia, we don't who that was or what he is and we won't know until we talk to Urahara. What's the point in worrying, now?" I ask with a shrug, really not caring who, what, or where this man is.

There's been a lot in my head right now and all I want to concentrate is pass my junior year and my soon to come SAT's. Senior year is literally around the corner and my goal is to pass with high grades, go to a university to study whatever I chose to, and get on with my life. I really don't want to be just the substitute soul reaper that helps his dad on the clinic,

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouts but I ignore her by flash stepping.

* * *

**That the end of this one. Uuuh, we got a mystery fighter. I wonder is he on Ichigo's side or on the dark side or maybe he's what I call a Gray? A gray is a man that does the right thing regardless of the side. Remember, review and if you can tell people of this story. Me want to be popular. =D**


	6. Chap 6 Asked Out

**Here's chapter 6. Bleach ain't mine and you guys know what I want to discuss something with you all. **

**The Live Action movie of Bleach has been confirmed but no details have been published, in short no one knows who is going to act Ichigo, Rukia, and etc. **

**I'll be honest, I'm not that eager. Why? Cause I was extremely disappointed with the live action movies of Dragonball Z and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Both of those movie were a disgrace and just barf-able. Those movie should be even re-name.**

**But there something that keeps my hopes up. Warner Brothers (the ones that are going to produce the movie) is going to use someone with experience Dan Mazeau, the screenwriter of Wrath of the Titans. And another thing that keeps my hope up is Warner Brothers is going to work with Viz Media, the English publisher of Bleach. DBZ and Avatar didn't do that.**

**Anyways, now that that's out of my system, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Asked out**

Ariella POV / June 24 – Friday – 4pm

"I… hate… this." I grunt throwing the tenth trash bag of the week.

I slam the metal can lid with force, extremely glad that the trash truck came yesterday morning to take the rest of the trash. The trash can didn't stay empty and clean for long, by yesterday I already had two bags inside the bag. I literally had to push this last bag inside just cause I don't want to see it outside.

I finally, finally, finish the first floor of the house and let me tell you, I'll be having nightmares for a long time. I cleaned the kitchen, the living room, dining room, the hallway and the bathroom, alone.

(God, I haven't even seen the second floor.) I whine to myself, trying my best not to fall on my knees out of desperation, remembering that I haven't even dared to put a step on the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I sooo want to go home and live with Bayla." I cry to the skies, unaware of curious brown eyes blushing slightly.

Living with Bayla is not exactly the best experience. Bayla house is clean and organize and most of my time I was in the streets hanging with my neighbors. At least where I live I had a mall nearby, a literal 15 minute walk. Here, I don't even know where the mall or the park is.

"Are you okay?" A voice suddenly and when I look over my shoulder, I suck in a shriek of embarrassment when my eyes fall upon Ichigo wearing a gray uniform with red lines, his right hand holding a small black brief case.

"Um, yeah." I answer really wishing for a jacket or something to cover myself up.

As of now, what I'm wearing is not exactly the best of clothes I want to be seen in. My upper half is literally cover just by purple tube and my hair is hidden inside black beanie. My lower half is cover by bright fluorescent green sweet pants, tightly tied around my hip and white Croc sandals. My whole body is covered with dust, grim, webs, and sweat. I definitely wish for time to stop and give me at least five minutes to change to something nicer.

"What happened to you?" He asks his eyes quickly taking in my appearance which makes me blush.

(Why am I blushing?) I ask not understanding why the sudden urge of wanting to cover myself up. I gone out with this same tube top, a jean jacket being my only cover, and black skinnies jeans but feeling his eyes on me for some reason makes me blush.

"You try and live with a hoarder." I answer covering my embarrassment and walk towards him.

He chuckles dryly and I lean fully confident that my boobs won't come out when I rest my arms on the top of the cement pillar of the driveway entrance.

"You try to live with my father." He said rolling his eyes with a sigh making me chuckle for reals truly understanding what he meant.

Every morning, mainly at six, I hear the loudest 'Good Morning, Ichigo' that literally wakes me up and then scare the shit out of when that scream is followed by a crash. I heard it from all the way from the living which is where I'm sleeping against my better judgment. When I peek through the window, I notice that Isshin was on the street lying in a perfect scorpion; I can even beat that his chin got to be completely scraped. He literally jumps back on his feet and ran inside like nothing happened.

"Whatever you say, Strawberry." I chuckle making him pout.

"Why are you calling me Strawberry?" He asks with a bigger pout making me shrug.

"You hair is called strawberry blonde, right? So, that's your name." I answer with a smart ass voice and a smirk.

He shrugs my answers away, not knowing how to talk back at me, and that made me smirk wider. Silence falls upon us, none of really not knowing what to say but at least is not one of those uncomfortable silence but still I want to say something. I haven't really talked to him and it'll be nice to have a friend at least superficially.

"So… have you check Karakura yet?" He suddenly asks our eyes suddenly on each other.

"Ya kidding, right? You saw the mess in there is like a tornado went in whoosh." I answer with a high pitch voice making him smirk.

"You got a good point there but you can take a break. I'm taking Karin and Yuzu to the movies and while they watch we can walk around." He said, an idea instantly coming to me.

"Is that a date?" I ask his face turning into an instant shade of red.

I just love messing with people. Their reactions are just priceless and for what I see, Ichigo is going to be my new victim. His face is so red right now so red that he looks like a cranberry. He tried his best to say something but all I can hear is eh um uh ah, all his words stuck in his throat.

"Chillax man, I'm just messing with ya." I chuckle nudging his shoulder, a pout instantly appearing on his red face.

"You shouldn't play like that." He mumbles looking away, trying his best to hide his blush.

"Aww, aren't you bashful?" I joke making him groan which made me chuckle.

"At what hour are you guys leaving?" I ask satisfied with my tease, my mind already planning others way to tease him.

"Around 6 or 6:30. Wear something, you know, comfortable we gonna walk for a while and I'm giving you a map." He said finally turning to look at me, his face now normal.

"A map?" I ask really not believing what he said.

"Yeah, Karakura may be small compared to other cities but you can easily get lost." He answers stepping away from me as a sign that he's leaving.

"Aye, aye, captain. I'll be ready around six." I said giving him a mocking and up the drive way.

* * *

Ichigo POV

(She limps.) I thought noticing her way of walking.

Even though it isn't noticeable at first but she relays more of her left foot than her right. Is like, she in some sort of pain or something is not letting her put her weight on that foot. The limp is not big and only someone with a trained eye would notice it.

**(Forget her limping, check out that fine ass.)** My hollow-self let out with snicker, his remark making me blush.

My eyes unconsciously falls on said body part and my face goes from light pink to crimson. My hollow-self, or what Orihime calls Hichigo, have always been a pervert. He always let's out these sort of comments which just makes me want to hide especially when I'm talking to that person. Take Orihime for example, I try my best to have a normal conversation with her but mentally I'm trying my best to ignore Hichigo comments and dirty images.

(Would you shut up for once? I just meet her and you are already want to check her out.) I mentally growl turning around, marching my way to the clinic.

**(What can I say I have a good eye? You should stop being a damn sissy and be a damn man.)** Hichigo said with a smirk as I pass entrance, opting to enter from the back.

(A man respects woman, not think of them as toy.) I spat back trotting up the stairs.

**(Now that's a bunch of bull and you know it. Bah, what do I expect from a virgin boy?)** Hichigo laughs, my left eye twitching out of anger.

(If I'm a virgin boy that falls on you too; we do share of body even for my bad luck.) I snap back taking off my shoes and walk inside, a triumph smirk now on my face knowing that I won this fight.

I push Hichigo to the deepest part of my mind and focus my attention on preparing myself for tonight. I can hear Karin and Yuzu fighting in their room, both of them trying to find something to wear. This movie night has been plan for some while and Karin said that it's one of those group bonding thing but I knew the real reason. Yuzu likes someone that's in the class and Karin just wants to keep a close eye on her.

(Jinta will be sad if he ever finds out.) I thought but at the same time I'm glad that Yuzu has her sight on someone else. I don't really like Jinta and just imagining Yuzu and Jinta together makes me frown.

I walk inside my room only to have my face covered by a yellow plush.

"Where have you been?" The lion plush asks as I close the door as Kon's arms and legs mess with my hair.

"I been in this room all day and I can take it anymore. Take me out!" He shouts as he tries his best to hold on to my face as I pull him off.

"Not now, Kon." I mumble throwing him on the bed.

"I need to get ready." I said throwing my suit case on the desk, my other hand working on the buttons of my gray jacket.

"Where are you going? Why can't you take me? You don't love meeeeee!" Kon dramatically cried, throwing a tantrum on my bed, his face smudge on my pillow.

I roll my eyes, really not caring what he just said, and open my closet doors to find something wear. It feels nice to have my full closet again and now it's easier to find everything I need. I quickly take out my white shirt with short black sleeves, glad that it isn't wrinkle, and lay it on the bed. I pull out my jeans and white shoes, putting them all on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kon asks once again, sitting up, trying his best to glare at me.

"Out and you can't tag along." I answer giving him a glare.

"I'm so going and you can't stop me!" Kon said pointing at me.

"You can't come! So, if you don't want to get tied up and thrown under my bed like last time you stay put." I threat grabbing my towel and my white boxers.

Kon lets out his usual whine but I ignore it, marching towards the bathroom.

* * *

Ariella POV

(I don't even know what to wear.) I ask starring at my open suitcase as I sit Indian style on the floor.

A long sigh escapes from my lips and frown, really not knowing what to do. I haven't had time to unpack and my clothes are laying everywhere. The only thing out are my every day hygienic necessities like pads, deodorant, perfume, make up, skin products, and hair products. I push my worry of clothes away for the moment, grab my undergarments, and run towards the first floor bathroom.

For me the second floor is off limits. I haven't dared to take a peek up there, fearing that the mess that I cleared from this floor has invaded that floor.

(I really hope not.) I pray entering the bathroom.

Fifteen or twenty minute later I walk out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but my undergarments. Unlike the traditional undergarment of a bikini like underwear and bra; my undergarments are baby blue skin tight cotton boxers that end two inches under my butt. My breast are also covered by my black bra, my boobs slightly lift.

"Argh, I don't know what I should wear." I whine to no one while I dry my hair with my purple towel.

I sit comfortable on my pillow and stare at all the clothes I could wear. Strawberry (Ichigo) said that I should wear something comfortable and I really don't know the summer patterns of Japan. Summer in Texas or Nevada isn't exactly the same in Japan. When the summer hits the south, it a full blown knock-out hit. Japan is not the south.

"Oh well." I mumble grabbing a golden tank top.

This is one of my favorite tank tops and it incredible comfortable, the fabric literally molds my body. In front of it is a gothic white cross with tribal decal wings on each side. What really caught my attention of the shirt are the rim stones that are glued on every corner of the wings.

I instantly take out my dark blue skinny jeans, already agreeing to wear it. Finding skinny jeans my size isn't exactly. I'm a eleven to thirteen size in pants, depending on the material. This jean has holes right where my knees bend and some other random holes on my thighs.

I quickly change to my outfit and stare at myself using the television as my mirror. My hair is still wet, too wet to be ironed, and I got no blower. I hate those things. They make so much noise and the smoke is just choking. The iron gives out a smoke when ironing my hair but not every minute.

"I look fine." I auto praise posing.

In minutes, I find myself fully clothes. The top of my jeans are held tightly by a three holes belt and for shoes, my black with white vans.

"Damn, it's only 4:40." I frown seeing that I finish too early.

So to take advantage of time I try my best to dry my hair and check out my Facebook. John and Rolando are the only one in my friend list that are actually trying to know about me. John like always he is whining and crying, putting some dramatic emphasis every time he said that he missed me. He would sometime send me pictures of himself and things that's been going on the street.

John's brother would sometimes message me, to know how I am, but nothing touchy lovey like his little brother.

Rolando would bombard me with questions even asking for my dad. I answer honestly, telling him that I'm home alone 'till next, next week due to work. My Mexican Stabler got mad when he heard that, not liking that Haruto wasn't even there to pick me or had the decency to give me a heads up.

(I don't why you're in shock? Bayla and Haruto are basically clones.) I thought, finally understanding why they got together in the first place. They both are so egocentric and self-absorbs that is so hard to describe.

The clock finally hit 5:30 and I log off so I could iron my hair and do my make-up. I didn't do anything big on the make-up department, something light and easy like lips gloss and black eye-liner.

* * *

Ichigo POV

I stand in front of the mirror and check myself.

(Shirt's okay. Pants in place. Shoe's clean.) I list in my head while I fix my left black wrist band with a chain.

"Aren't you dolled up." **(Aren't you dolled up.)** Kon and Hichigo said at the same time as I finish fixing my wrist band.

"What are you talking about? This is what I usually wear." I ask out loud to both of them, turning around to stare at Kon.

"You look like you're going on a date." Kon answers, Hichigo snickering by the words, and I roll my eyes.

I ignore both of the idiots, grabbing my cologne, and spray it all over me. Kon and Hichigo can talk whatever they want, I know where I stand. Ariella is new and both of them are acting like they never seen a girl like her before. They act the same way with Orihime, Yoruichi, Rangiku and when desperate Rukia. Kon would try his best to get close to them and even sneak under their skirt but Hichigo is the worst. Hichigo would haunt my dreams and show me these images that are just… argh.

**(Wait for tonight.)** Hichigo said making me drop my head, knowing that for some weeks he's going to fill my dreams with perversion related to Ariella.

"I'm leaving, Kon. Stay here!" I shout, pointing at him, silently telling him to do what I say or else, my free hand occupied with my shoes.

"IIII-CHI-GOOOO!" My father shouts running out of the nowhere with the intention of tackling but all I did is move away, and he crashed head first on the wall.

"Nice try, dad." I slightly sang, linking my silver chain to my belt strap while the other end is attached to my wallet which is inside by back pocket.

"You make me proud every day." He moans as Yuzu and Karin calmly drink their juice by the couch.

Yuzu is wearing pink shirt with white flowers at the end and white jeans, her golden roman sandals beside her. Karin is wearing a blue tank top hidden by a jacket that covers her whole chest and black jeans, her black snicker on the floor.

"Can we leave now?" Karin asks wanting to end this day.

"Yeah, all we have to do is get Ariella." I answer walking towards the door that leads to the stairs.

Yuzu and Karin quickly stand up and walk towards the stairs that leads to the clinic, putting their shoes on the way down while I put mine by the door.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Dad shouts using one of his dramatic poses as he stares at me.

He slowly walks towards me, his face suddenly serious, and in put his hand on my shoulder. Our eyes lock on each other, slightly freaked out by the sudden seriousness, and his eyes suddenly gave a sparkle.

"Take this." He said raising his hand, my face instantly turning red as my mouth twist in a snarl, my eyes barely staying inside my sockets.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY IN THE WORLD I NEED THAT?!" I shout my voice almost close to shattering every window as I try my best to free myself.

"You needed this for protection! I'm too young to have grandkids!" He said trying to shove golden wrap condom inside my pocket.

"I don't need the damn thing! Get away from me you freak!" I shout pushing him away from me and from there we start to wrestle.

* * *

**End of this chapter, poor Ichigo getting attacked by Hichigo, Kon, and Isshin. Why are they all thinking that he and Ariella are going on a date? **

**Me: Are you serious, a condom?!**

**Isshin: I don't want grandkids anytime soon! Anyways all you, leave a review and spread the world. Akibara wants to make this story a full success.**


	7. Chap 7 New friends, maybe

**I know that it's been long since I uploaded so here it is a extra as a way of sorry for delaying. Enjoy. Bleach ain't mine and you all know it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New friends, maybe  
**

Ariella POV

"Hey guys?" I greet from the other side of the glass door, waving at them rapidly as Yuzu and Karin stare at me.

"AJ." Yuzu cries with a smile and I push the door open.

"What's up?" I ask, a small smile on my face appearing in my face.

"Nothi-" But Karin couldn't finish her answer by an angry and shocked scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY IN THE WORLD I NEED THAT?!" Ichigo shouts so loud that every crystal starts to shake.

My brow raise at the shout finding it weird that every time I walk in something is going to happen between the father and son. No wonder Karin said that I need to get use to things like the good morning 'attack' and the louds fights that I been hearing through my cleaning.

"You needed this for protection! I'm too young to have grandkids!" Isshin said my eyes almost coming out my socket by the last words.

(GRANDKIDS?! WHAT IN THE WORLD?!) I ask myself in shock, almost choking at the thought.

Why would Isshin give Ichigo a condom? Before I knew it, a smirk appears on my face. Ichigo must be red like a cherry right now and the whole situation just sounds comical. A father giving his son a condom is like indirectly telling him that he can have sex.

"I don't need the damn thing! Get away from me you freak!" Ichigo shouts and in minutes I could hear struggles and bumping.

"It's going to take me some time getting used to… um… that." I said motioning up the stairs as sister act like nothing is going on.

"You'll get used to it in a month." Yuzu lets out as she sits on one of the chairs to fix her golden sandals.

"I give you more than a month." Karin said making me shrug.

"Honestly, I find it funny." I answer as steps stomps down the stairs.

"Yuzu! Karin! Let's go!" Ichigo shouts fixing his shirt, jumping the last set of stairs.

Isshin suddenly stumbles down the stairs, head first, and if weren't for the wall he would be tumbling all the way to the ground. His body is twisted in an agonizing scorpion, his toes literary touching his hair, but the scene just makes me snicker when a peculiar golden wrap lands on his head.

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki." I greet, instantly regretting it.

Isshin suddenly appears in front of me and took my hand in his. In my palm I can feel plastic and a sweat drop appears behind my head when I stare at his bruised face.

"Please, take this. I don't want grandkids!" He dramatically cries as try my best to come up with a way to free myself.

"Mr. Kurosaki, we aren't going to do what you're thinking." I mumble, my eyes on Ichigo begging to be rescued.

"PLEASE! TAKE IT!" He cries as Ichigo grabs me by the elbow and tries to pull me away.

Karin pries her father hands open and once my hands are free, condom now on the floor, we ran for it. Isshin tried his best to catch us, mainly me being in the back, but he trip half way through the chase and fell on his side. He cried and begs for us to stop, arms out stretched with a new condom, his main name calling being Ichigo's but we were around the corner in a flash.

"I swear, that old man will never grow." Karin mumbles as we slow down into a walk.

"That was… awkward in so many levels." I let out, taking my elbow out of Ichigo's hand.

"You have no idea." Ichigo mumbles through his teeth, his face looking somewhere clearly trying to hide his blush of embarrassment.

The walk towards the Shopping District wasn't long and the path they chose was really calming. We walked by the white cement river bank, the sun still high enough to give us light and the sight of everything orange looks amazing. Yuzu and I did most of the talking, even though my answers were completely short, Yuzu would carry on like I'm her best friend.

Karin and Ichigo are in front of us, silent as ever, but I didn't mind. If it wasn't for Yuzu, I would be quiet as well and maybe listening to my iPod, keeping one of the headphones off my ear just in case. Before I knew it, Ichigo and I are standing with now Yuzu and Karin, both of them waving at us good-bye as they walk towards the cinema.

"Come on, Orihime just texted me. She's by the arcade." He said and I slowly walk towards him as he leads the way.

"So, who are these friends?" I ask, finally giving in to my curiosity.

I didn't ask earlier cause I was way too eager with the idea of leaving Haruto's house to even care. My second reason for accepting this night out with strangers is because it's about time I check this place out. Karakura looked nice judging by the pictures on the computer and I been itching to at least see part of Karakura to judge for myself.

"A group of classmates; some being childhood friends. Don't worry; nothing weird will happen." He mumbles, a smirk instantly appearing on my face.

"Like getting on their knees and try to shove a condom into your hands?" I ask holding in my snickers as he stares at me with a crimson face.

"Shut up!" He cries making me laugh.

"Ichigo! Please, I'm too young to have grandkids!" I joke trying to imitate his father, acting like I'm crying linking my hands together.

"Oh, you'll never let this one down, aren't you?" He asks making me laugh harder.

"Hell to the no." I answer with the widest smile as he lets out a defeated sigh, ignoring the scowl he has on his face.

* * *

Ichigo POV

**(Come on you wimp, take just one itsy bitsy peek)** Hichigo begs trying to convince me on something that I really don't want.

(Would you shut the fuck up? I am not taking a freaking peek.) I growl trying my best to suppress his urge and pay attention to Ariella as she continues to snicker about the condom thing.

**(Oh don't be like that, you know that you wanna take a peek of that cleavage. Admire how those cute melon bounce as she walks, maybe see her ni-)**

(Shut up!) I shout pushing him to the farthest part of my subconscious, really not wanting to hear everything he has to say.

This is the worst part of having Hichigo, our personality aren't even close to being similar especially when it comes to woman. I'm not shy but things like sensuality and girl charm isn't my thing. Yeah, I check some girls out but I don't do like Hichigo. Hichigo would look at a girl and fantasize what he might do to that girl.

"Hey, question: why you invited me? It's not exactly your duty to show me around." She asks, a smirk grazing her lips, as I continue to lead the way.

"I don't know. I just notice that you been in that house for some while, taking out trash constantly. So, I thought that you needed a break." I confess remembering all the time I walked by her house and all I saw was countless bags of trash.

Yuzu and Karin being the ones to get home early said that the only time they had seen the coal black and pink hair girl is when she's walking out of the house to throw away a box. Dad said that he had heard some curses coming from her yard, followed by crashing. In short, the girl been locked up since her arrival which would be a week.

"Thanks." She suddenly mumbles my eyes now on her.

"Hmm?" I ask really not catching why she's thanking me.

"Thanks for taking me out." She mumbles looking away, her eyes glue to nothing in particular, clearly trying to hide her face.

The rest of the walk was silent. My mind split in two as I try my best to take us to the arcade and fight Hichigo. The arcade appeared minutes later, its bright multi-color light being the first thing I see, and in front of that arcade are my friends Orihime, Uryu (even though I don't want to fully admit it), Chad, and Rukia. But what really caught my attention are the extras that I didn't expect to see.

(What are they doing here?) I thought with slight panic as we walk towards the group.

My mind wasn't really expecting to see Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, nor Yumichika within the group and just seeing them there isn't exactly that comforting. Rangiku is a big blabber mouth, always letting out things that she shouldn't; Renji isn't someone I have to worry as long we don't start out usual fight; Ikkaku and Yumichika are just complicated.

"Are those your friends?" Ariella asks as I prepare myself for anything that might happen.

"Yeah." I answer as we walk towards him, Orihime waving at us eagerly.

* * *

Ariella POV

(I feel… small.) I thought my eyes landing on my boobs when I notice two of the three girls of the group.

Even though the short black hair girl is petite and with no boobs, the other two girls have the biggest boobs I ever seen. It won't even surprise me that they might ever sink or float if they are in the water.

(I don't even want to know how those shirts would fit them.) I thought as we stop in front of the group.

"It's about time you arrive." The red head with weird eye brows growl, crossing his arms, as he face twist in a scowl.

"You try to walk from my house." Ichigo snaps back with a slight glare.

"What? You getting slow?" Red head tease as they suddenly invade each other's personal space.

"You wish, pineapple head." Ichigo growls, red head face's twisting in a full snarl.

"What did you call me?!" Red screams as my eyes moves from him to Ichigo.

"Guys, please. We have a new girl." Silver eyes big boob said pushing them apart, as they throw each other one last snarl and then turn around like children.

"Hi, the names Rangiku, what's yours?" She asks with a wide smile, trying her best to sooth the atmosphere and everyone turn to look at me.

"The names Ariella." I greet lazily waving at them, a small smile appearing on my face.

They soon present each other and I can tell by their body language how they are or might be. Rukia and Orihime are the friendly ones of the bunch, Orihime being the friendliest. Uryu was nice but he has a huge as front of seriousness and with a stick up his ass. Chad is quiet and slightly scary due to his height, but I will not be intimidated.

Renji greet was friendly but with those tattoos and that cocky smile I can tell that we're going to get along nicely due to our love to annoy Ichigo and there something about him that makes me think that he'll be easy to get along with. Ikkaku would be another guy that I might get along if our alpha like personalities won't ram with each other first. Yumichika would be too high maintains for my liking so it won't be much of a friendship. Rangiku would be a slight challenger if her air head-ness won't get to my nerves.

"So, um what are you guys planning to do?" I ask shoving my thumbs inside my jeans pockets as Ichigo stands by me.

"There's this music festival going on just a block away and well it time for us to party!" Rangiku cheers suddenly taking me, Rukia, and Orihime under her arms, me being between Rukia and the voluptuous woman.

I tried to ask Ichigo for help through my eyes, my hazel green eyes wide in slight panic as Rangiku pulls us towards said festival, but all he did was wave at me with the widest smirk that just screams 'revenge'.

(This is what I get for teasing him.) I cry in my head as I continue to be pull, Rangiku and Orihime laughing at something they said.

The boys let the girls walk ahead of them and from there on questions starts to fall on me.

"Where you from?" Rangiku asks with a smile.

"I never thought Ichigo knew a cute girl like you, of course Orihime and Rukia were already in the cute meter but you get my point." She later compliments

"I'm from Texas and Nevada." I answer earning confused stares.

"I was born and half of my life was in Las Vegas, the other half I been living in Texas." I answer with a smirk as we continue to walk.

"Everything went out when she said Las Vegas." Orihime said staring at me the best she could, trying to peek over bouncing mountains while it's owner nobs.

"Everyone those that." I shrug as we continue to talk mainly about me and who I am.

Their questions weren't as invading as I expected. For example, when I moved to Montoya and meet JM for the first time he bombarded me with so many questions that I kick him in the balls just to shut him and give me time to run away from him. I'm just glad that they are actually going through I'M GETTING TO KNOW YOU rules and not go straight to extremely personal questions like ARE YOU STRAIGHT OR GAY?

The festival soon came to view and what I see is just amazing. The whole streets is covered with vendors, the scent of food is floating the whole street, music is blaring in almost every corner possible, and if it wasn't for the fact of the sky I would of believe that it's day time.

I ignore everyone's words of amazements, my senses completely engulf with the music. Japanese, Korean, and American music that are popular today are being played while every vendor tries to sell whatever CD they have.

"Let's go!" Rangiku giggles pulling us towards the music, the boys quickly following us.

In some part of the pulling process the girls and I free ourselves of Rangiku's hold and we start to browse everything before us.

(Thanks God I brought money.) I thought standing in front of a jewel's stand.

I walk to the stand next to it and totally fell in love with the artist. Crystal jewels with different shapes. Dragons, butterflies, roses, sea horses, everything is just to pretty that I want to buy everything.

"How much?" I ask pointing at the purple to blue sea horse belly earring, Rukia moving to stand by me as the vendor tells me the price.

Sea horses are my favorite marine animals followed by swords fish and mermaids. In my mind mermaid are real and no matter what you say I will always believe on them. If humans exist and the ocean still has unexplored areas, my faith on those creatures will always survive. And my passion for sea horses grew when I found out that males are the one to carry the babies not the moms.

The earring has blue crystal that goes at the center of the belly and below is the crystal sea horse charm hanging from three small chain links. The blue crystal

"Perfect." I answer, shoving my hand inside my pocket to search for the money.

"Uuuh, Renji can you buy me this?" Rukia begs suddenly getting hyper as she points at a pink and yellow bunny charms held by a necklace.

"Rukia you have like fi-" But he couldn't finish his snap when he eyes fall on her extremely puppy like face.

The scene was just too funny that I just wanted to take a picture. Renji is struggling to keep an indifferent face towards the short girls but even I would crumble under those mega big eyes. He grumbly buys what the girl wants and gives it to her as she smiles.

"I like you already." I chirp slide stepping towards her when Renji walked away to stare at some art work two booth away from us.

"Why?" She asks, for some reason not understanding why I said that.

"Girl, you have him whipped." I explain pointing at her bunny charm, a smirk finally appearing on her face when Renji turn to look at us to check where she is.

"You can say that." She smirks as we walk away from the crystal booth, thanking the man.

"Why you bought that sea horse belly charm?" She asks starring at the small bag that's in my hand.

As a way to answer, I lift my shirt high enough to show my belly pierced. The piercing is silver, a yellow jeweled on top and a sun charm right on it. I pierced my belly last Christmas with my own money. Rolando was in shocked that I did such thing and try his best to get information out me of who in the right mind would pierce a 15 year old belly without parental permission, he never got answers.

"I'm ready to change of charm." I announce, putting down my shirt.

We walk around the booths, starring at all the thing that caught our attention and somehow in the process I ended up with Ikkaku and Yumichika, Rukia gone somewhere with Renji.

"So you're Kurosaki's neighbor, huh?" Yumichika suddenly act for some reason flipping his hair away to stare at me but I'm still weird out by his yellow and red eyebrows.

"Yeah." I answer with a small smirk.

"Can't he get any luckier?" Ikkaku suddenly grumbles taking some steps ahead of us.

"What he means by that?" I ask as we follow him to the main tent as a woman announces something about a karaoke competitions or something like that.

"Take a look of all the girls you meet so far and you'll understand." He smirk our eyes falling on Rangiku, Orihime, and Rukia.

"Those three are just the start of the list and almost every girl he knows are just beautiful, of course not as beautiful and gorgeous as me." He said his head held high at the self-proclamation.

(Ego-centric much.) I thought staring at him.

"But you are the cherry on the sundae, my dear new friend." He said, walking away from me when I was about to ask why he would say such thing.

The rest of the festival was good. Ichigo would come around to talk to me for a while but I could feel some sort of apprehension coming from Chad and Uryu. Ichigo would say that Chad is just quiet and secluded while Uryu just had trusting problems. At some point of the moment our group suddenly became less. Rangiku left to check something, Renji went to the bathroom with Yumichika who wanted to retouch himself, and Ichigo disappear to who knows what.

Rukia and Orihime tried their best to keep me distracted while Ikkaku drank some sake, but I can tell that they are trying their best to keep my head in the clouds so I wouldn't notice their disappearance. It didn't work. Thirty minutes later Ichigo appear, slightly out of breath, and continue hanging out with me like nothing happened.

(What are you hiding?) I thought with huge curiosity as our night ended gets cut by Yuzu and Karin when they called his cellphone.

The walk back was hype up. Yuzu literally rambled of all the things she saw on the movie but at the mention that the movie is a comedy romance I zone out like Karin. I'm a horror action parody girl, like _Scary Movie_, _Saw_, and _Rush Hour_. Those are one of my favorites.

The Kurosaki's left me at my house and watch me walk inside my house. All of us unaware of a man dressed in black that has been following us through the whole night.

* * *

**End of this chapter. **

**Phew, this one was easy but I had other stories that I'm working on that delayed Gunner's update. Anyways guys, I'm letting ****people review some ideas for this story, you know what Ariella might do from here one or what you want to see in the near future. I have this story only half thought, you know I'm writing as they pop out in my head, not like Spicy Cherry or Unexpected Changes that I already had a full idea but not how to add some extra action, you know fillers.**


	8. Chap 8 Hi dad Weird day

**Phew, damn writer's block and idea floods. Let me tell you, having a mega active mind is not always good, add my attention disorder and you have chaos. Every time I'm working on one story, another idea pops out for another. I swear I think I have 13 stories currently under construction. I'm working on all of them, like three per week and my mind nagging to make another one, that's completely different from Bleach and Young Justice. **

**Anyways BLEACH ain't mine and have don't expect a fast upload in this or in the other story. YuYu Hakusho has been nagging me for YEARS, literally. I'm working on a story that I started like 5 years ago related to Hiei and, idk how, it inspired me to make a Yoko Kurama story. –Seizure induce by over load- OMG there's a Coqui by my window.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hi dad; Weird Day**

Ariella POV / July 3 – Tuesday - Living Room – 5am

"Wake up." A gruff voice orders suddenly kicking the center of the couch where I sleep.

I literally jump out of the couch, sitting up, my fighter instincts kicking in and when I turn with my fist raised towards the voice only to grunt escapes my lips when I notice who it is.

"Wha… what it's wrong with you?!" I shout slamming my fist on the couch, my eyes glaring at the man that gave me half of his DNA to make me, my body really not appreciating the abusive way he woke me up.

"It's late." He said my mouth almost dropping when I notice the hour that's on the radio.

"It's five in the freaking morning." I growl back on him, his brow raise really not getting why I look so annoyed.

"In navy standards: late." He said crossing his arms.

"In normal human standards: too damn early." I snap at him really not liking his commando like attitude.

I know that the Navy and every military related agency wake extremely early but that doesn't has to fall on me. I ain't a cadet. This is what I get for living with an elite perfectionist Navy man. If anyone wants a picture of a perfect cadet or captain, whatever rank he is, all you have to do is turn to look at Haruto Joshuya.

He is tall almost like Ichigo but a bit more built and shoulder wide. His skin so white that's literally begging for some hours of sun at least for a little, he has Asian hazel brown (which I sort off inherit from him), and his black hair is crew cut. The only thing that popes out him is his blue camouflage uniform with his pants tucked inside his black combat boots.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" He asks grabbing his suitcase.

"You try to clean a house in two weeks." I answer as he starts to walks towards the hallway that conceals the stairs and bathroom.

"Hmm." And that's everything he said as he turns around the corner.

(Two weeks of cleaning a mother fucking house that technically speaking isn't mine and that's all I get, a simple emotionless 'hmm'.) I thought listing down all the things that are now clean and presentable.

The house is massive and it will take a whole crew just to clean it one day. The living room take almost half of the house and it's very simple looking; one brown overly puffed sofa/bed to the left, to the front middle is a small two cushioned sofa, a flat TV far right and a coffee table right in the middle. The place is still too grand that at the end of the room is bare, giving me an instant idea that I could practice some martial arts.

The house is divided by a whole hallway that hides the side to side stairs and the bathroom. The bathroom is simple with just a sink and toilet.

(That was cleanest bathroom in the whole house.) I thought glad to see the bathroom so clean.

The first place you see on the other side of the hallway is the dining room that for some reason has a table big enough for six people and a small cabinet that held alcohol, door locked with key. The left is a fully equipped kitchen with a stove, sink, and dishwasher. The fridge is camouflaged to look like one of the wooden cabinet. Besides the kitchen theirs washer and dryer for laundry uses.

The second floor has four spacious rooms and three full bathroom but the floor is divided in a his and her side. To left is Haruto's side which is two rooms turned into one. One side, which is the closest to the stairs, is his studio while the other door leads to his room. I didn't even dare to clean or move anything in those rooms, only entering to shove all the thing that I found that looked work related.

(I don't even want to know what I might find.) I thought shivering of all the possible thing that I might of found if I ever entered.

To the right are mine and the guest room. The guest room is small, with a twin bed, and every needed for guest like a closet and a cabinet. Mine room is a queen size bed, two night-stands a closet. Like his room, mine has a private bathroom which was as clean and bare unlike the bathroom that's in front of the stairs.

(I'm so not going to deal with him.) I thought, knowing that sleep won't return to me, and trot upstairs.

I enter my room, locking the door behind me and jump on my bed with my laptop in hand. To my home-sick pleasure, Rolando and Nancy, his daughter, sent me a video about the family reunion. They even tag a video of them playing soccer and every time someone step on the ball did a split they would call it an AJ in my honor, reminding of my first time I played. A small smile even crept on my face when Rolando's nephew, Samuel, took the cam from his hand and started to a speech on how me misses me, his spicy partner in crime.

(He will never let that down.) I thought remembering the time we put tabasco sauce in Rolando's and Marco's, Samuel's dad, drinks. We might have over done it just a smidge.

Hours passed and before I knew it, the clock read ten AM. Through that whole time I checked my Facebook, some fights that John told me about, did a personal video journal and checked some songs. Only once Haruto came to my room, saying that he's going back to the base to work some more and he'll be back around five in the afternoon.

"And he honestly thinks that I care." I grumble when he closed the door and continue on my search.

A familiar buzz sounds from my nightstand and in a flash I crawl towards it, curious to find out who's the one that texted me. To my shock, a certain nickname appears on the screen. I look from side to side, unsure if what I really read was what I read.

(Ichigo Kurosaki really texted me?) I ask to myself.

Ichigo and I been talking very rarely due to school but according to some words from Karin, he last day is today. Shrugging my weirdness off me, I open the text.

* * *

TEXT CONVERSATION

Ichigo: Hey, you awake?

Ariella: Yeah. Why? o.O

Ichigo: Orihime is asking for you. Asking how you are.

Ariella: Tell her I'm okay, Strawberry."

Ichigo: STOP CALLING ME STRAWBERRY! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER NICKNAME!

Ariella: Pfft. I'm telling u right now, Honey, me calling u by ur name it's going 2 take some time. So get use 2 it. =)

Ichigo: Greeeeat. Just what I need.

Ariella: Aren't u supposed 2 b in class or somethin?

Ichigo: . Maybe .

Ariella: Uuuh, Strawberry is a bad boy. Scary! Lol

Ichigo: I'm bored, don't care. What are you doing anyways?

Ariella: Bored out of my fucking bloody mind. .

Ichigo: At least we are in the same page.

Ariella: Txt ya later.

* * *

Ichigo POV

My right eye brow rise at the sudden departure. In reality, I'm just bump that my last ray of hope out of boredom just abandoned me. For some reason, I been itching to talk with her and move from small conversation. Why? I don't know.

(Maybe cause I was like her.) I thought remembering my extremely rebels way.

Working as shinigami has changed me big time. Even though I'm still a rebel, I'm more low key than before. My patience towards others has grown just like my view on life. I have more friends, my trust towards other still needs a little work, and my attitude has improved.

"Hey, Ichigo." Keigo whispers beside me as I shove my cellphone inside my pants.

"What?" I whisper back really wanting to get the hell out of here.

The teacher has been rambling on and on of what we should expect this summer. This is the second ramble he has in the last ten minutes; the first ramble was about what we'll expect when we turn to seniors.

"Want to bail at lunch?" He suggest, with puppy eyes.

I nob rapidly, glad that someone wants to bail with me. Today isn't a mandatory day of class, yet thinking that I would get out of boredom I woke early to attend school. Worst idea ever, so hearing Keigo thinking the same time was like heaven. Keigo quickly spread the word to Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad while I text the plan to Uryu, all of them agreed.

Lunch quickly came and before I knew it, we're walking around Tsubakidai Park searching for ice cream. Through the whole walk, Keigo and I been monkeying around, Tatsuki sometimes jumping in just for fun, Orihime and Uryu laughing at the scene. Chad just let out some low chuckles.

Our search finally came to end when we finally found an ice cream truck. Orihime and Tatsuki ask for chocolate ice, Uryu got a caramel covered sundae, Keigo got strawberry and Chad got a chocolate ice cream covered with hard chocolate. I got vanilla with in a waffle cone.

"Hey, isn't that um Ariella?" Chad suddenly asks pointing over our shoulder as we sit around a nearby bench, him being the only one standing in front of us.

We quickly turn around and my brow rises when I confirmed Chad's assumption. Walking just across the park in jeans and a white baggy tank top with the word SWAG in bright red is Ariella. For some reason she's jogging far from us, a frustrated scowl on her face.

"Ariella!" Orihime calls, waving her hand to get her attention but she was gone.

"Where is she going?" I ask extremely curious. Ariella doesn't know where is where in Karakura town so seeing her walk around the town is not a good sign.

"Whoever she is, she's in the hurry." Tatsuki mumbles starring at where Ariella left.

"I'll be… right back." I mumble, giving in to curiosity and run towards her, shoving my ice cream to Uryu's hands. Uryu lets out a whine, really not expecting the sweet being shove in his hands.

I quickly follow the girl, losing sight of her for a moment she turn around the corner at the end of the stairs and when I reach the end of the stairs, she's gone. Right, left, ahead, behind and above; my head turned all those directions but nothing. She's gone like a puff of smoke.

"Where the hell she-" But I wasn't able to end the question when a black figure suddenly runs across the sky, his silvery gun strap around his leg.

"It's him." I let out and quickly chase him, forgetting my earlier mission.

I tried my best to keep my eyes on him but it's hard. His speed is too great and I can't just pop out of my body without Kon or Rukia to help me. Last time I did that, someone called the ambulance and just when the paramedic went to check my vitals I jump back in.

(That was way too close.) I thought my attention too deep chase him that I didn't notice someone in front of me.

My body collides with someone else and with a grunt, we both fell. My chin and chest was the first thing to hit the ground, my chin scrapping the floor so hard that got to be bleeding.

"What the hell, man?! Don't ya have good working eyes?!" A familiar voice shouts and when I look over my shoulder, I notice Ariella on her butt, her hand rubbing her sore point. Our eyes fall on each other, both of us blinking out of surprise and she suddenly points at my face.

"Ya are bleeding." She answers shaking me out of shock.

I quickly pat my face only to grunt when I notice blood coming out of my chin.

"Damn." I let out holding my chin, unaware of the small light that floating above him its objective is to get Soul Society safely.

Ariella quickly pushes herself towards me and to my surprise she starts to check my face. She pushes my head up, making me groan slightly uncomfortable as a blush goes across my face. I never have been 100% comfortable around girls when they invade my personal.

"It's superficial; you ain't getting a scar or anything. You just gotta clean it." She mumbles pushing herself to her feet, dusting her butt off.

She quickly shoves her hand inside her pocket, struggling to find whatever she wants and cheer she takes out a small packet. She rips the paper packet open, quickly taking out a baby swipe and press it on my chin when I stood up. Sucking in my lips, I held back a whine, really not liking the sting the alcohol gives.

"Baby." She smirks wiping my whole chin.

I roll my eyes but for some reason they end on her face. Something about her seems, different. Her face looks gentle as she wipes my chin, most of the time I see her tense and for some reason with her guard up. Even though I just meet her and we barely talk, I can tell that something made her this way.

She wasn't fully at ease with the guys when we went to that music fest. There's one even one time that she flinched when Rangiku pounced on her out of the blue, her hand balling up into fists for some reason ready to fight.

"There, that should stop the bleeding for the time being." She whispers shoving the wipe inside her pocket, backing away from me.

"Thanks." I let out stepping away from him, trying my best to hide my blush.

She shrugs and for some reason starts to look around us. She mumbles who knows what, walking pass me as she keeps looking around.

"Lost something?" I ask as she lets out a huff.

"Nah, I thought I saw it but blah. What ya doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, in class?" She asks quickly changing the subject which is weird.

"I escaped and I should be asking you. What are you doing here? Do you even know where you at?" I ask crossing my arms.

She looks around us, for some reason finally noticing where she is as she scratches the back of his head. In front of us is a field mainly used for picnics and games. Trees are around us and just some steps away from us is a jungle gym that's filled with kids.

"I have… no fucking idea of where I am!" She shouts making me sweat drop.

"Hopeless." I mumble shaking my head.

"Hey, at least I found you on the way." She quickly defends herself pointing at me.

"And what if you didn't found me?" I ask making her mouth open and close, trying to find the best answer, her eyes shooting everywhere.

"I rest my case." He answers making her laugh nervously.

* * *

Ariella POV

I shrug his words away and sigh. Today was the weirdest day ever. It all starts with dad's arrival, Ichigo's sudden text, my surprise visitor, the mini mother-goose game and to end it all getting crashed by Ichigo.

"Take me home." I order turning towards him.

"A please won't kill you." He grumbles turning around to walk on the same path we came from.

"Yes it will. It's against my nature." I mumble walking beside him.

"Whatever, thanks to you I couldn't finish my ice cream." He grumbles some more, a grouchy pout on his face.

I literally ignore whatever his said, really not caring that he's grouchy with me. My mind and world literally perked up with the word ice cream.

"Where?" I ask grabbing his arm.

"Where what?" He asks really not understanding my sudden enthusiasm. No one does, either way.

"Where is the ice cream?" I ask with puppy eyes bouncing on the spot.

His brow literally rises up, not expecting my sudden change of attitude and with a shrug leads me towards it. Once again down the path, up the stairs and with a scowl stares at the empty bench beside the ice cream truck I shrug his scowl away and stand in front of the truck.

"What you suggest?" I ask staring at all the options plastered outside.

"I don't know." He answers making me stare at him emotionlessly.

"You are so helpful." I let out walking close to the truck, not wanting his funk to be passed on me.

I ask for a cup of vanilla ice cream with drizzle with lot of caramel and with pieces of Crunch candy and nuts. Taking advantage of Ichigo texting space out, I ask the man to make another cup of vanilla ice cream drizzled with chocolate in a very hush voice.

(Let's see if this works.) I thought paying for both sweet treat, spoons already shoved on each cup.

"Here ya go." I let out shoving his treat in his hand.

"But I… –sigh- Thanks." He lets out, taking the sweet as my own way to say please and thank you for his help.

We walk away from the truck, both of us silently eating out treats. Ice cream is the best thing in the world in my opinion and with it I can easily get sugar high. If someone doesn't want to see me hyped up, jumping around like a pogo-stick and/or bothering people 'till the end of their life, do not give me the following: ice cream with extra sweet, energy drinks, alcohol and chocolate.

Ichigo is screwed.

"So, um, why were you walking around?" He suddenly asks as I take in huge spoonful of caramel covered ice cream.

(Shit. You really had to ask me that?) I asked myself trying to find an easy answer.

"The need to explore." I answer, trying my best to hide my doubt, trying my best not to show him my mouthful.

"I have been locked up in that house for too long and being under the same roof with my dad isn't comforting." I explain further swallowing, my hand automatically mixing all the caramel, crunch pieces and nuts.

"Mister Joshuya returned?" He asks slightly dumb folded and surprised.

"Don't remind me." I answer starring at my cup.

Honestly, I really don't need a reminder. Haruto and I have never been on a good note. To put it in simple words, we are both alphas with strong personality that usually head butt with each other. And the fact that Haruto is an emotionless bastard with tunnel vision.

"You really don't like him." He lets out making me nob taking another spoonful.

"To be honest, I don't like him either." He confesses shaking his head taking in a spoonful of his cup.

I chuckle, not surprise to hear this from someone. Haruto is not exactly the best companion; he's not even the best drinking buddy which could be anyone.

We finally reach our houses, our cups now empty in our hands only for my eyes land on a car is now on the driveway. A clear indicator that Haruto is back from whatever errand he had to do on base.

(Couldn't he get a better car?) I let out starring at the old red Mitsubishi.

"Better get inside; I wanna make sure that Haruto doesn't make a mess." I shrug pushing the gate open.

I wave at him over my shoulder, unaware of his unease and nervous facial expression and start to take out my keys, thinking what I should eat today.

"Hey." He calls making me look over my shoulder.

"Um, my birthday is near and my friends want to go to the beach to celebrate and stuff. Want to go?" He asks scratching his nose for some reason blushing.

(Why the beach?) I ask trying my best not to pout.

Don't get me wrong, I love the beach. Swimming and running by the shore was my main two sports but since the accident I replaced them with running in a park and fighting.

(Stupid accident!) I thought letting out a sigh.

"I'll… think about it. Just give me the date and I'll give you a heads up." I answer, really not having the heart to say no to him at the moment.

"July 15, but we're leaving on Saturday, July 14. Heads up, it might be one of those bonfire camping trip." He later said only to frown when he caught someone from the corner of his eye.

"III-CHIII-GO!" Isshin suddenly shouts launching out of mid-air, ready to deliver an aerial attack on his son.

Ichigo easily move out of the way, rolling his eyes as his father passed him. I cringe a little by the sound of his body crashing on the metal trash cans but at the same time a laugh escaped when he suddenly stood up congratulating his son by being able to avoid an upcoming attack.

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbles making me smirk.

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki." I greet with a short wave while he rubs his sore hip.

"AJ, can you believe what you saw? I gave my son a compliment and he doesn't have the decency to say thanks." He whines over-dramatically making me shrug.

"Maybe if you try a better sneak tactic, you might teach him a lesson." I advise making the main subject of our conversation look at me in shock.

He mouth out a 'what are you doing', his father's eyes glittering with ideas. I smirk at him, opening the door all in the name to escape his wrath. I walk by Haruto who is lying on the couch watching TV but I didn't go too far.

"Where were you?" He asks making me stop by the archway.

"Out, this isn't prison." I answer looking over my shoulder, the whole room covered in a tense fog of tension.

I stay silent for some minutes, waiting to hear something else from him but he stays silent. Another sigh escapes me and start to take some steps towards the stairs.

"Can you still see them?" He asks making me stop once again with one foot on the steps.

"You know very well that I still do." I answer running up the stairs, really not understanding why she asked me something that's logical.

* * *

**Uuuuuh, mysterious ending and OMG Ichigo asked AJ out… AGAIN! Oooh, the romance is starting even though they haven't notice. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen in that camp and no… it won't be a lemon chapter, it's too early for that and Ichigo is too, what's the word, bashful? **

**That's the word, right? . .**

**Anyways leave a review. Later, Yachiru got into my fridge again and stole all my cookies.**

**PS Confession time, the reason that Spicy Cherry is sorta on the slow is cause I been concentrating more on this story and the rest. This one is fairly easy to me 'cause this is how I wanted to be in school. With all honesty, I don't only love Ichigo, I envy him. He has friends that will last life time, which will always have his back. My school friends are all gone, the only connection I have with them is Facebook and if I see them randomly on the streets or in a mall. –sigh- beggars can't be choicer I guess. **


	9. Chap 9 Uniform

**This is a mini episode. You know, to fill the space between July 3 and July 14, also to give an insight of AJ personal life. You know, see how she handling the change of life.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Uniform**

Ariella POV / Living Room / July 11 – Wednesday – 1pm

"I'm coming!" I shout annoyed, ready to kick whoever is knocking ass to the other dimension.

"What?" I ask opening the door with a glare to only be face to face with a box.

"Ariella Joshuya?" A gruff voice asks putting the box down, an extremely bored look on his face.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I ask back arms cross.

"This is for you." He answers shoving the box closer to me.

I quickly took the box out of his face, my eyes catching the name of my new school on the top and with a scowl, I sign the electric pad.

"Have a nice day." He let out, a low 'thank you' escaping my lips when I slam the door shut.

(Who the hell knock so hard on a door in name of a delivery?) I ask throwing the box the couch, my body with it.

I cut the tape around the box with the knife I used on my chicken and my mouth literally drops at what's inside.

"You just got to be kidding me!" I shout flipping the box over.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! This got to be a nightmare." I cry grabbing the piece that of uniform that has me squealing in anger. The skirt.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate, despise and dislike SKIRTS? Well, I do. Ever since my little accident, I avoid skirt as much as I could and even put of a fight. I still remember the day that one of my schools wanted to do this skirt day thing and I was the only girl that went to school with pants.

"You!" I shout pointing at Haruto as he walks out of the kitchen with a bag of Ruffles.

"Why in the world my uniform is a skirt?" I ask throwing mention article at him.

"Those are the rules of the school. Girls wear skirts; boys wear pants; no exception." He simply answers, throwing another chip in his mouth.

"And if I check, there's got to be a loop hole about the uniform. You know I can't wear skirts." I growl pushing myself off the couch.

"Just wear the uniform and try not to get suspended." He orders turning around

"I'm not gonna wear this!" I shout making him stop close to the steps.

He slowly leans back, his head peeking out of the archway just to give me a glare. We glare at each other for minutes and in quick gesture, he points at me.

"You will wear the uniform as said in the rule books; end of discussion." He growls disappearing.

I let out a growl, moving my glare to the hated garment. Deep inside, my mind wants to have pyrokinesis so I can burn the bloody thing to ashes. I grab the skirt, quickly throwing it back in the box and just when I threw it in my room an idea came.

"Ichigo!" I shout running down the stairs, not at all caring that I'm in extremely baggy gray sweat pants and a black tank top.

Slipping my white crocs on, I run towards the clinic; my phone calling Ichigo.

"Hello." He answers with a sleepy voice.

"You're sleeping?" I ask with a raise brow, standing on a hidden spot just in case Isshin tries ones of his areal sneak attacks.

"I had a rough night. What wrong?" He asks with a grumpy voice.

"I need to talk to you but I don't wanna deal with your dad." I answer peeking around the corner, my eyes easily catching Isshin blue bright pants.

"Give me a minute." He said hanging up on me.

"Well that was rude." I mumble peeking around the corner, waiting to see what Ichigo's plan is.

Karin takes out her phone, reading a text and in a flash she turns towards the door. I wave at her and she mouths something that I understood as 'give me a minute'. Karin walks towards Isshin, asked him something and to my relief he moves away from the door.

(That's my cue.) I thought as Karin waves, rushing me to move.

I quickly run to the side door that in my house is the driveway and with a sigh, I stare at Ichigo as he stand by the door that leads to the second plant.

"Why you wanted to sneak in?" He asks fixing his wrinkled red zipper jacket, his black sweat pants folding around his bare feets.

"And get attacked by your dad as he screams my name, no thanks." I answer making him nob, understanding my answer.

"What's up?" He asks, both of us sitting on the first step.

"Can I ask you something about Karakura High?" I ask making him nob.

"Well, um, I hate skirts and the girl uniform is a vest jacket with a skirt. Is it possible that I can wear pant or something like that?" I ask making him look at me with a dead panned face.

"All that sneaking around and urgency was for you to ask me THAT?" He asks two minutes of silence later, making me growl.

"Just answer my damn question!" I shout slapping his shoulder.

A blush slowly creeps on my face, my lower lip pouting out. I knew that asking Ichigo something like this would be stupid. Skirts have always been an issue for me and those unknown of my situation either laugh or just react like Ichigo, confused.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me." He whines rubbing his shoulder.

"Okay, um. You can wear long socks." He suggest with a shrug, making me frown.

"Socks? I can't wear black leggies?" I ask with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know man. I guess." He answers making me sigh in relief.

"Just be sure not to mix them up." He later said making me stare at him with a wtf face.

"What do you mean?" I ask not understanding his words.

"The school uniform change depending on the season, the only thing that stays the same is the pants, in your case the skirt. The white shirt with the red bow is for summer. You add the yellow vest when the school permits it, meaning that autumn has begun. The gray jacket is for winter while the yellow vest is for spring." He explains while I nob through the whole speech.

(Now that makes sense.) I thought remembering all the clothes I saw on the box.

We stay silent for some minutes, really not knowing what to say to each other. We never been like this, alone. Heck, we haven't had a real one on one conversation. We know nothing about each other yet we gone out and ignore the possibility of knowing each other.

(I'm hopeless.) Ichigo and I thought at the same time, a sweat drop dropping from our side.

"So um, are you going to my birthday bonfire thing?" Ichigo asks, a small blush running across his nose.

"Yeah and I had do lot of convincing. Haruto is the kind of guy that would like to see me lock in the house 20/7." I mumble shivering at the memory of Haruto walking with me as we search for new swimming gear and camping gear.

Orihime texted me all the details once I gave my number through Facebook. All I needed to buy is a sleeping bag and then bring something for the food shack they somehow rented, which worried me when Uryu told me about Orihime's unique cuisine. Let me tell you, I almost puked when he showed me a pic of one of the thing she made.

(Who puts chocolate over sushi?) I thought my stomach turning sickly.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, noticing that my face turned pale.

"Yeah; I just remembered something." I answer trying to get the image out of my head.

"So, have you ever been on a bonfire camp thing?" I ask trying to think of something else.

"Yeah, it's fun and one of my friends usually rents out the whole beach." He answers my jaw dropping.

"Lucky bastard; most of my birthday consist of going to the movies or something boring." I mumble with a smirk only to frown when my phone starts to buzz.

I take out my phone only to stick out my tongue at whom just texted me, Haruto.

"And this is my cue." I whimper showing him my phone.

"See ya, then." He said as I walk out, waving at him over my shoulder.

* * *

Ichigo POV

**(That ass!)** Hichigo suddenly let's out as I watch Ariella walk away from me.

(You just had to say that.) I growl at him, trying my best not to look at mentioned body part.

**(Oh shut up! Grow some balls already and make a damn move. Or you could just let me out to make**** it.)** Hichigo insults me once again, making me sigh.

(I won't let you out and unlike you, I know self-control.) I snap at him trotting up the stairs.

**(Self-control my ass! You're being a pussy. You just scared to make a move. What scared that you can't deliver? Hahahahaha!)** He snaps back, once again trying to lower my self-esteem and with a powerful shove, I block him out of my mind.

"I need him out." I growl walking straight to my room, thinking what should I wear for my shift on the clinic.

* * *

**This is the end of this story. =) don't forget to leave a review or spread the word to those Bleach/OC lovers.**


	10. Chap 10 Salty Pre-Birthday

**This is one is extremely fun, well for me anyways; Ichigo isn't going to enjoy this much. You'll guys see why soon. Hehehe. –sigh- I'm evil.**

**Anyways, BLEACH ain't mine and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Salty Pre-Birthday**

Ariella POV / July 14 – Saturday – 10am

"This better be –yawn- worth it." I mumble half-awake leaning on Chad's shoulder.

To my delight, Uryū picked up us with someone's van, I think he said something about grandpa. In short, Ichigo and I skipped the 'take a train' part of our plan. When he picked us up, Chad and Orihime were already there. Uryū and Ichigo were at front; Chad, Orihime and I are on the back seat.

Uryū said that the drive is three hours and in less than 30 minutes, my head was on Chad's shoulder, eyes drifting in and out of sleep. In other words, I woke at 6am so I can eat something, take a short bath, change, get my stuff ready, and then get picked up at 7.

"You're gonna love our friend and the beach is soo pretty." And from there, Orihime starts to rant about what I might see on the beach.

At first everything sounded awesome, really liking the fact that the beach is more of a cove than an open beach. Until she starts to mention all the stuff she's going to prepare at the food shack. In that moment, my mind activates fully and I turn to her, my head still on Chad.

"Orihime, I'll be honest with you. You cook something, I'll find a way to get to the nearest mall and buy something." I told her, a huge pout instantly appearing on her face.

"Why you say that?" She asks.

"I ain't eating something like tomato noodles covered with banana ice cream." I answer only for all of use turn blue at the mention of said combination. She actually made that plate and posted it on Facebook, a mouthful showed on her cheek.

"I'll be cooking Orihime. You enjoy the day on the beach." Uryū said trying not to puke.

Uryū parks the van in front of the food shack and to my surprise there's a big group already there, waiting. The only ones I could recognize are Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku.

**{A/N: Go to episode 228 of Bleach to know their clothes or Google it.}**

"What in the world are you wearing?" I ask, not at all caring to greet everyone as I point at Ikkaku, unfazed by the scar that goes from his shoulder to the hip.

"A loincloth." He asks, both of starring at the red THING.

"Who in the world would think wearing THAT?" I ask a vein popping on his bald head.

"A true man wears loincloth!" He shouts shoving his face close to me, which annoyed me instantly.

"A true man would spare my eyes from such torturous sight!" I shout back really not wanting to his see his butt covered only by a twisted bikini strip.

"You're just mad that your man ICHIGO can't pull this kind of look." He suddenly said striking a pose, his hands on his fist, my mouth dropping by his words.

Ichigo and I turn to stare at each other, a blush covering our cheeks. We barely know each other and the last thing that would cross in my heads is thinking such way of him.

"HE AIN'T MY MAN!" I shout not understanding where those words come from while Ichigo stand there blushing.

"That what you say." Ikkaku lets out with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"You are so full of it." I shout hitting his stomach with my bag.

"AJ!" Rangiku suddenly shouts, finally finding the right moment to jump at me.

I tried to escape her plan of hugging me but it was too late. Her arms quickly snake around my neck and with a shriek my head is shoved between her enormous boobs. Her hold is so tight that it can easily be compare to a snake's grip.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" She squeals jumping in place, my arms trying to push her off and take some fresh air; all my nose inhaled was sun screen lotion, sea salt and sweat.

"Um, Rangiku." Renji calls, making the hyper blue eyes girl to stop and turn to him, my head still held in.

"What?" She asks while I continue my attempt to push her off.

"Um, she can't… breath." He answer making the girl look at me and with a shove, she frees me.

"Sorry." She cries as I take in deep fresh delicious breaths.

I nob, mash up grumbles escaping my lips move away from her. The group quickly introduced themselves as Yoruichi, Izuru, Toshiro, Momo and Yachiru. Seeing Yoruichi, Rangiku and Orihime together made me feel… self-conscious? Too many big boob girls compare to my average 38 B cup.

(At least I'm not the only black girl.) I thought starring at Yoruichi.

"Be right back, I'm gonna change." I announce walking towards the food shack, searching for the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo POV

"Why you said that?" I ask walking towards Ikkaku.

"Said what?" He asks with a raised brow.

"The I'm her man thing." I answer trying to get to the point of his allegation.

**(Not that I wouldn't mind.)** Hichigo chuckles and I shoved him back to his little corner.

"What? Did I hit the head of the nail?" He asks with a smirk, Renji sliding close to us with the same smirk.

"AJ and I aren't anything. She recently moved to Karakura and I'm showing her around." I answer shrugging my shoulder.

Renji and Ikkaku look at each other, their smirks turning more evil by the second. I have no idea what are they think, which makes me nervous. My eyes dart from each of their faces, really not knowing where this conversation is going.

"Riiiight, you're just showing her around." Renji said with sarcasm, both of them suddenly putting me between them.

"So, are you guys still on first base?" Ikkaku whisper my head snapping towards him.

"What?" I ask a blush already covering my face.

"Bringing a pretty girl with no spiritual awareness to hand with US, you got to be thinking to do something, right?" Renji asks making me turn to look at him.

"I'm not thinking of anything!" I shout glaring at both of them.

They both chuckle patting his shoulder. I stare at both of them, really not understanding the sudden interrogation. AJ and I are just friends; we barely know each other and there guys are already thinking that I want something with her. Yeah, she's pretty and all but a relationship is the last thing I want now. Hollows are still a big deal in Karakura and with this new guy around killing hollows with a gun has my mind occupied.

"Uh, love that top AJ." Rangiku said from where she stands by the shack.

"Thanks." She chirps asking Uryū where she can put her stuff.

"Why are you wearing boy pants thought?" Momo asks innocently, my curiosity now caught.

"Um uh, couldn't find it match." She answers quickly but for some reason I can't tell that it's a lie.

"Let's get this party started!" Rangiku shouts running out the shack with AJ's and Momo's wrist in her hand; Uryū, Chad and Orihime staying behind to cook some lunch.

A blush run through my cheek once again, liking what AJ has on. The right side of her bikini top is solid purple while the left side is white and black zebra pattern, the center being held together by a U clip. Her swimming pants start purple and start to fade into white. The whole attire screams AJ.

* * *

Ariella POV

As soon as everyone reached the water, a party unleashes. Everyone literally loved when I ran back to the chack and returned with a radio that has a port where you can hook your iPod. Rukia stayed around Yachiru and Momo, both of them content by building and sculpting stuff with whatever they find. Somewhere around the day, Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo become competitive and as we speck they are competing on making the best sand castle. Toshiro and Izuru decided to stay inside the shack while Yumichika claimed Rangiku's parasol, saying that his skin is too delicate for the harsh sun.

(Testosterone much.) I thought when they started to bicker again; something about kicking a tower down.

"Where you come from?" Yoruichi asks swimming towards me while Rangiku floats close to us in a green air bed.

"Originally, Las Vegas but I lift a big chunk of my life in Texas." I answer making Rangiku jump from her spot.

"Did you just said, Las Vegas?" She asks paddling toward us.

"Yup, fun place. There's always something new to see and lots of places to explore." I answer, longing in my eyes really to return to those days.

"I always wanted to go to Las Vegas. See if all the rumor are true, stare at all the stripers." Rangiku said with a dreamy voice, imagining everything she heard.

"I say it now, almost everything is true." I chuckle making her squeal.

"WHAT THE HELL RENJI?!" Ichigo shouts with all his might making all of us turn to him, chuckles escaping us at what I see. Ichigo covered in algae, Renji laughing with all his night with a bucket in hand.

"What's the point of coming to the beach if you aren't getting in the water?" I ask shivering slightly when another fish pricks my toe.

"Oh, they're just nervous." Yoruichi answer with a sly smirk.

"Nervous?"

"Three gorgeous girls in the water wearing next to nothing is enough reason to get nervous." Rangiku answers for Yoruichi, my brow raised by her words.

"You mean two. I ain't gorgeous." I chirp as Yoruichi rest her arms on Rangiku's bed.

"Yes you are, that's why Ichigo likes you." Rangiku said waving her hand at me, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Why everyone thinks that Ichigo likes me? We barely know each other." I ask not understanding their accusation.

First Isshin tried to give me and Ichigo condoms, claiming that he doesn't want to have grandkids. I'm 16 damn it and unlike other girls, I don't want to have sex 'till I'm 100% in love. Then Ikkaku goes on calling Ichigo MY MAN and now the girls go on saying that he likes me.

(Can someone please explain this to me?) I ask myself.

We swim back to the shore and all the girls went to the parasol to red with Yumichika while I decided to sit between Rukia and Yachiru.

"What ya guys trying to build?" I ask looking at each of them.

"Chappy, the rabbit." Rukia answers a sweat drop falling from my temple when I notice her work.

(God please, let art not be her future profession.) I thought, the thing swaging down.

"A star fish!" Yachiru answers extremely hyped up only for both of them to whine when the tide came and crash on their work.

"Why don't you guys move to where the boys are? It's close to the water but not close enough for this to happen." I suggest both of them nob, agreeing to the idea.

I follow them to where the guys are and start to help them out at the same time basking under the sun. Another shout come from one of the boy and I smirk when a crabs push itself out of the sand. Yachiru stared at it for a while and then her big eyes moved to stare at the boys as they stand around Ikkaku's creation, a castle with Asian features.

"Well, I say is done." Ichigo said starring at both of his friends.

"Not even close. This baby is not done 'till one us dig out a secret passage way." Renji said making me blink at him. Secret passage way got to be a joke?

(If you dig under it the whole thing will cave in.) I thought with a smirk, waiting to see which bone head would volunteer.

"I got this." Ikkaku offer with a proud smirk.

"You guys go ahead; I'm too big for kiddie like games anyways." Ichigo said, instantly angering the bald man.

"Kiddie gams?" Ikkaku growls, a vein pulsating on the top of his head.

"That's sounds like an excuse to me. I think someone is just afraid." Ikkaku accused glaring at Ichigo.

"Three, two, one." I count down, knowing exactly what going to happen.

"Alright then! You're going down!" Ichigo growls both of them facing each other like boxer, both of them now with a determine look on their faces.

"I don't think so!" Ikkaku shouts back at him, his ego telling him that he'll be the winner.

"Oh, would you two shut up! You don't stand a chance against me!" Renji claims putting himself in the bet of who will dig the passage way the fastest.

And just like that, the three of them jump on each side of the castle and start to dig. I will never understand boys and their never ending desire to make everything a competition. Their legs are now flailing around, sand flying in every direction, screaming who know what at each other as adrenaline pumps through their veins.

"Hehehehehehe." Yachiru giggles grabbing the red crab and try my best to hold in my laughter.

She displays the crab to everyone, her target being the easiest of the trio; Ikkaku. His skin is expose and easy for a sneak attack.

"This is gonna suck for him." I announce as she slowly places the crab's biggest pincher near his butt cheek.

In that moment the crab takes hold of his butt cheek and all I can see are Ikkaku's legs flailing in panic, his voice muffle by the sand, begging to get whatever it is off of him. Everyone starts to laugh, enjoying the scene while Renji and Ichigo stop their digging when they hear his screams. It was all fun and games 'till the castle wall he's under caves in.

"IKKAKU!" I shout bolting off my butt and start to dig around him.

Ichigo push himself off the hole only to shout in shock. Renji quickly came out of his whole, trying to find out what's wrong, only to panic when he sees his buddy buried alive. Both of them start to help me dig and with force, we pull him out just when he was turning blue. To my relief, he starts to jump around in pain squealing in pain like a little girl, the crab still pinched on his butt.

"That was too real." I tiredly sigh watching the bald man jump around.

"Tell me about it." Ichigo and Renji moan at the same time, all of us covered with sand.

"Clean yourself up, food is ready!" Uryū announce carrying a crate full of food, Chad and Orihime close behind him.

Chad is behind him with a crate full of drinks while Orihime is carrying another crate with utensils like cups, chopsticks and napkins. The three of them now in their swimming gear.

"Where's Toshiro?" Momo asks, Izuru being the last one to come out of the shack.

"He doesn't want to come out." The shy looking blonde answers making the small girl pout.

"I better join him." She announces taking her share out of Uryū's crate.

The three of us nob and pushed ourselves off our butts. I start to clean myself, throwing water everywhere I could on me, Ichigo doing the same thing by me. Renji suddenly jumped over us and to his bad luck, he landed flat on his stomach, a loud smack coming from the impact.

"Uuuuuh!" Ichigo and I cringe, Ikkaku laughing like a hyena as his friend sinks.

From there we all ran back to where everyone huddle and accepted a bowl of fried noodles with orange chicken. They all joked with each other, remembering things that happened when I wasn't around so I stay quiet or laughed slightly. I don't know who Kenpachi is but I like him, his daredevil spirit being almost like mine and the fact that he's always tormenting Ichigo just to make him fight makes him more likable.

We decided to rest for a while, letting our food digest but in some part of the process I end up the parasol with Yumichika, my eyes slightly heavy.

"Had a rough night?" Yumichika asks airing both of us with his pink silk fan.

"You can say that." I answer yawing with a stretch.

"Sleep a little. I'll wake up when Rangiku announce the watermelon smashing event." He said and I nob, agreeing to his suggestion and in five minutes I was out like a light.

That's what I get for helping a…

* * *

Ichigo POV

"Hey, Toshiro, why don't you come out and swim with all of us for a while?" I ask drying the last plate.

"And sweat like a pig, no thanks." He answers in his forever bad mood, taking a mouthful of his lime flavored shaved ice.

I shrug with Momo, putting the last plate away and walk out of the shack only to blink surprise when I see Izuru, Rangiku, Renji and Ikkaku huddle around Yumichika and who I guess is AJ. Yachiru is by them holding her laugh while Rukia shakes her head.

"What going on?" I ask Yoruichi as she walks towards me.

"Something about a prank." She answers making me smirk, knowing exactly who they are planning to attack.

"I better help out." I chirp only to be stopped by her.

"Ichigo, I want you to keep an eye on her." Yoruichi warns making me look at her confused.

"You may not feel it but I can sense a small level of spirit energy pouring out of her." She explains as I slowly turn to look at AJ.

She let's go of me disappearing to who knows where but I shrug her words away. I might now have the ability to sense spiritual energy but she can't have spiritual energy, Rukia would have mentioned it by now. Renji waves at me, acting out what are they planning which is carry her and throw her in the water.

Each of us grabs a corner of the blanket, Izuru being forced to, all of the girls and Yumichika enjoying the show by the sideline but we never got the change to even move when a hand bolts up, taking a fish full of Renji's shirt. Somehow, in the process of the shock, Renji's head ends up between AJ's leg, choked by a head lock.

"Someone save me!" He begs as she continues to tighten the hold around him, all of us laughing at the scene. A lieutenant getting his ass beat by a normal girl, is enough reason to make everyone laugh.

* * *

**Chapter done, please don't forget to review. Oh just in case if I forgot on my last chapter, late happy new years!**


	11. Chap 11 Bonfire

******You know the drill, BLEACH ain't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bonfire**

Ariella POV / Same day – 7pm

"Aaah, not… there." Rangiku moans.

"Oh, shut up and take it like a girl." I grumble starring at her twisted face.

"But, ah, I don't like it theeerrreee!" Rangiku moans, squirming under me.

"Take this as a punishment." I snap, my eyes returning to my task.

Rangiku lets out a long moan, her toes curling in which made the boys blush as they sit by us imagining those same words but in another situation. Perverts! This is not even close to what they are imagining and in response I threw shell on Ichigo's head while said girl continues to squirm between my legs.

This situation could have been completely avoidable but the big boob air head girl brought it upon herself by forgetting to re-apply sun screen around midday like everyone did but she didn't. So she went through the watermelon smashing, the tug of war that I suggested, the fishing that the boys did and the sun set without protection.

"Stop!" Rangiku said as I squeeze out another dose of burn reliving gel on her back which I brought, completely ignoring her shouting and flailing, all attempt to escapes from under me futile.

Yachiru laughs at her agony, calling her something related to her boobs as she sits by Rukia.

"Yachi, you shouldn't laugh 'cause you're next." I mumble with a smirk, using her new nickname, her laughter instantly stopping at that moment.

"But I don't wanna!" She said through her pouting, earning some pats on the head from Rukia.

"Well you gonna. That what you get for running away when I ordered you to put some sun screen." I said to her, starring at her redden cheeks and nose. Everyone chuckles at the kid annyed face.

"What about Ichigo? He's burned too." Yoruichi asks pointing at said boy, his laughter ending.

"I'll get him later." I answer now noticing small section of red on his face and chest.

I finish coating Ran's back and with a grunt, I get off her. She slowly crawls away from me, afraid that further treatment would be given.

"I don't wanna!" Yachiru cried trying to run away from me but she never had the chance.

I grab her by the back of her swimming suit and pulled her towards me, both of us now sitting by Rukia.

"Damn, this feels good." Ikkaku moans in content lying by the fire.

"Yeah! A day away from Soul Society is always awesome!" Renji said in a full blown daze starring at the star filled sky.

"Soul Society? What's that?" I ask squeezing a small portion of gel on Yachiru's shoulder.

Unknown to me, my eyes being on the little girl shoulder, everyone turn to look at each other in panic, their minds scrambling to think of something.

"What you said?" Renji asks looking at me, not at all caring that his hair might get san, laziness being his main factor.

"You said about some Soul Society. What's that?" I ask moving the gel behind her neck.

"What are you talking about AJ? Renji never mentioned such thing." Rukia said with a nervous smile, her hands shaking in front of her.

"Silly AJ! You're imagining things." Yachiru chirps turning her head to look at me, smiling.

"Yeah, you got to be imagining things." Orihime said with a very nervous smile.

"The sun must be affecting your mind." Izuru said rapidly.

(I swear, he said something about Soul Society. They're hiding something.) I thought looking at each of their faces, finding them either tense or nervous. Both the blonde and the ginger head are horrible liars.

"I got to be hearing thing." I let out, dropping the subject for the moment and continue to apply more gel on Yachiru.

Uryū, Toshiro, Momo and Chad finally return from the now closed shack and whatever they are bringing is making the pink hair girl jump in place.

"We brought everything to do somres." Chad announces making me nob, understanding why the girl got so happy.

When I was a kid, Bayla and Haruto would give me smores every Friday or every time we went on a picnic/camping trips. I will always love those treats and I still do, those days were a sign that we were still a family; all the smiles, the hugs and laughs we shares. One of the few good memories that I have of them as parents.

"Yay! SMORES!" Yachiru shouts trying to free herself from me but she failed.

"You ain't getting any 'till I'm done." I order putting a small portion of the gel on her cheek.

"You're such a mother hen." Ikkaku jokes making me smirk while he stands up.

"So I heard." I smirk spreading the gel all over her cheeks and nose.

"Actually, that's a good thing. It means she has a good heart and may become a wonderful mother." Izuru said my hand freezing on her Yachiru face. Of all the ways to compliment something, this is the weird compliment I ever heard.

"Don't… say that again. Too deep, man, too deep." I said to him, a blush running across his cheek as he apologizes.

With a cry of happiness, Yachiru jumps away of me, asking over and over again for smores as the guys try to unload everything on a blanket of easy access. Now that everyone looks at all the stuff they brought, giving the pink hair sugar isn't a good idea. Oh well.

"Can you guys make me and Ichigo some? I need to coat him with some gel." I told them, Ichigo's good mood now destroyed.

"I don't need that gel. I'm not a kid that you can force." He grumbles glaring at me lightly; his words making me smirk as I stand.

(Challenge accepted.) I thought walking towards him.

"This will be good." Rangiku whispers to everyone and they nob.

"AJ, stay away from me." Ichigo said as I continue to walk toward him, my right hand holding the thing he fears now. The cold freezing gel.

"Sit down, Ichigo." I order lowly as he walks backwards.

And just like that, the chase was on. Ichigo ran as fast as he could and with determination I followed, despise the cries my leg and hip gives by the sudden action. I shove the gel inside my pocket and somewhere in the process this became a game. Ichigo would deliberately stop and dodge every attempt I make to catch him, knowing that he's way faster than me.

"They are so going to end up together." Yoruichi said out of my ear shot, all of them multitasking between starring at us and smores making.

"You really think so?" Rangiku asks a gentle smile appearing on her face when they heard me call his name between laughs, his body and shirt slipping through my fingers.

"That's good for them. Kurosaki-kun deserves happiness." Orihime said with a true smile as Uryū stand by her, his arms slowly going around her waist.

"Sure he does. Hopefully that clueless bonehead finds out of time." Renji said, an 'uff' escaping his lips thanks to Rukia's elbow now shoved in his stomach, my and Ichigo's body getting away as we continue to put space between them.

"Come back here!" I laugh now in more solid sand, water splashing around us.

"What's wrong? You can't catch me?" He teases, running backwards.

But before he could laugh some more, he trips thanks to a stick buried in the sand and, with my help, he fall flats on his back, his arms cushioning my head. My hand quickly takes a handful of his shirt and to quickly get on him, his hips now between my legs.

"What are you doing?!" He shouts his head now red as I take out the gel from my pocket.

"Submitting you." I answer trying to open the gel.

"Get off me! You don't have to do that like this!" He shouts, his face getting redder by the second and all I want to do now is tease him.

"Yes I have 'cause you're a stubborn kid that doesn't medicine." I snap back with a mocking face, trying his best to get me off.

I finally open the gel cap and without remorse, I squeeze the gel on his chest earning muffled screams. The burn relieving gels are annoying as heel especially if you put inside a FREEZER. Yup, I put the gel on the freezer to make the thing colder than it should.

"Stoooooooop!" He shouts trying to put his hands on my hips to push me but I stop him by slapping my hand on a part where he's burn making him wince.

"Shut up." I order pushing his red Hawaiian like shirt open which just makes him blush harder.

I start to rub the gel all over his pecs and smirk at how embarrass he looks, his face, ears and neck all red. Ideas start to go through my head and decided to play a little, regardless of what everyone might think if they see me.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You don't like to be touched?" I whisper slowly moving y head up his neck, knowing that my word has a double meaning. He just turns his head to stare at the sea, his blush slowly creeping down his neck.

(This is fun.) I thought enjoying this and it's not just the fact that I'm pulling his strings.

Being honest tight now, Ichigo has the body of a Spartan warrior which is extremely hot. His stomach is more of a full six pack, his pecs are hard wide and he even the V cut pelvis thing, which I don't know if that's good 'cause according to what I heard that's only earn when the person is extremely active sexually. Still, his body is just… tempting to see which I did every time I could especially when he jumped into the water. Don't get me start with what I think of his back.

* * *

Ichigo POV

(This is bad.) I thought trying to cool down my blush, closing my eyes.

**(This is not bad.)** Hichigo smirks shivering slightly.

Something that few know is that some of my senses are shared with Hichigo. If I get hurt, he feels it. If I'm happy, he can sense it too. So the sensation that AJ's hand rubbing my chest is not good due to Hichigo's mini obsession on the girl.

(Shut up!) I order only to mentally scream in shock when I notice something I really didn't need to know. Hichigo's hand inside his open pant, his black belt now loses.

(WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! IF YOU THAT I MIGHT GET-)

**(I know.)** He sings his hand moving slight, which made me panic.

I try to push her off me but I had to stop when more gel gets squeezed out, everything landing on my abs. Feeling her fingers on every square of my abs make me shiver in pleasure which she took it as a reaction to the cold clear lotion.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You turned really quite." She whispers leaning close to me with a smirk, my blush intensifying tenfold.

Hichigo chuckle reached my ears and my manhood automatically twitches.

"Could you PLEASE get off me?" I beg/ask as she continues to massage my abs.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" She asks biting her lower lip in which only turned Hichigo on.

I try to ignore everything she doing and the feeling of her body against mine. Hichigo and Kon didn't lie when they said stuff of AJ's butt; her bottom huge, part of I can feel it flat on my crotch area and her thigh are just as big regardless of the pants that hide them. Her stomach is toned and rock hard, her boobs are big like Rangiku's but they aren't small like Rukia's and honestly she not extremely gorgeous but she enchanting enough to catch my attention.

(THIS IS NOT HELPING ME!) I thought stopping the mental list that I'm making of her body.

**(But it is helping me.)** Hichigo said as he continues to imagine stuff, flooding my mind with mental picture of things he wants to do with her. Long story short; she naked covered in sweat, my sweaty naked body on hers, both of us doing everything imaginable on a bed.

"What's wrong?" She asks in whispers, her hands slowly snaking around my neck, my face freezing at how close she's to me.

"AJ, what are you doing?" I ask slightly nervous, really not understanding where she's going.

**(I'm going to enjoy this!)** Hichigo shouts celebrating, my thoughts now lost, really not knowing how I'll reach if what I think might happen, happens.

"You… are… the best victim evah!" She laughs squishing my cheeks together, forcing my lips into fish lip and rolls off me.

**(She… She played us?!)** Hichigo asks out loud in completely shock, his hand now out of his pants. At first his face is twisted with shock and anger but then his lips curls up in a devious smirk.

**(Uuuuuh, I think I'm in love.)** Hichigo confess biting his lower lip in anticipation, waiting to see what else this devious tomboy has under her sleeve.

"You are… Oh, you're going to get it." I growl pushing my upper half of the sand.

"Uuuuh, I'm scared." She teases shaking her hand in fake fear.

"You better be 'cause the moment you least expect it, I'm going to get you for that little act." I warn with some chuckles our eyes now glued on the endless horizon. Also, like this I can calm down my lower regions.

* * *

Ariella POV

For three whole minutes we stayed quite, eyes glued on the calm water. It's not one of those uncomfortable silences that make me want to squirm in my spot but one of those silent times that makes me feel at ease. I start to play with the tip of my still humid hair, black and pink curling around my finger, enjoying the sound of waves hitting the sand.

(Why couldn't THIS happen earlier in my life?) I ask, waiting for some divine person to answer me but like always, no one answers me. I don't regret my WHOLE life but I do have some regrets.

"So, how old are you going to be tomorrow?" I ask in a hush calm voice, resting my arms on my knees, my toes digging in the sand.

"I'll be 17." He answers shaking his sand covered hair.

"Wait, we aren't going to be in the same grade?" I ask turning to look at him in mild surprise. I really thought that we would be together, not in the same class room but at least in the same grade.

"What age are you?" He asks looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I just turned 16. Is Orihime, Chad or Uryū juniors?" I ask, hoping to have a good answer.

"No. We're all seniors so you're alone." He answers making me grunt slightly.

"Not fair." I grumble resting my head on my raised fist, cheek pushed up.

His hand suddenly falls on my head, ruffling my hair a bit. I glare at him from the corner of my eyes, my scowl becoming bigger.

"This ain't helping me." I mumble making me him chuckle.

"You're such a big baby." He tease my hair completely. I quickly push his hand off and start to fix my hair with whines.

Once again silence falls around us and I smirk slightly when I hear Ikkaku and Yachiru fighting about something. For some reason, I don't want to go back to the group. Being with them is fun but I'm used to the loneliness or being with just one person by my side. Every time I tried to get some me time, Rangiku would pull me to do something else. And if it wasn't Rangiku would be Yachiru or one of the guys, not that I fully complain about it 'cause I kicked their butts.

"Let's… get back." Ichigo suggest pushing himself off the sand, patting his butt.

"Don't wanna." I whisper letting myself fall compelely on the sand, hand ducked under my head.

"AJ, come on. We been away from then long enough and knowing Yoruichi she got to be brainwashing them." He begs but all I did is close my eyes and cross my ankles.

"What would she say? That we're having sex by the shore?" I ask with a smirk.

. . . .

"Okay, let's go." I order pushing myself up and walk towards the bonfire.

"Aren't you slow?" Ichigo tease instantly receiving the middle finger.

We quickly took free spot on the log and with a smirk I pull the blanket full of sweet close to us. Yachiru runs by us, her body now coursing with sugar. Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yoruichi, and Izuru are drinking who knows what that has Rangiku tipsy. It must be sake. Rukia and Renji are cuddling with each other, the same thing is happening between Uryū and Orihime. Chad, Toshiro and Momo are in a silent corner eating their shares of smores but even from their corner I can tell Momo and Toshiro must be sharing something.

(I feel so… single.) I thought starring at the three couples with a small scowl of sadness, unaware that Ichigo is thinking the exact same thing.

We start to eat smore, adding some extra marshmallows. This night wasn't bad at all.

* * *

**Well this is Bonfire for you guys. The next episode is Ichigo's b-day and back to reality for everyone, Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chap 12 Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday Ichigo!**

* * *

**Chap 12: Happy Birthday**

Ariella POV / July 15 – 5am

"Ouch!" I cry in pain, sitting up rapidly.

"Oh, I had it with you." I growl whispering, glaring at my sleeping partner as I crawl out of my tent.

I knew that letting Yachiru sleep with me was a bad idea, Rangiku even warned me about it, but the little girl convinced me with the biggest puppy dark pink eyes convinced me. She talked most of the night, still hyped up by the sugar, but around one am she passed out.

The first two hours of sleep was fine; she stayed in her side of the tent, dreaming and mumbling stuff about food. But around three am there's where things got… violent. I accept that she moves from position, jumping and moving her legs but I draw the line when it comes to kicking and slapping.

That's what woke me up. I don't know when she moved to lay with her legs by my head but she did and she kneed me right on the boob.

(I should have listened to Rangiku.) I thought massaging my sore body part, really not caring that I'm wearing black spandex thigh shorts, covered by an extremely baggy red shirt, my black tube bra showing.

A long yawn escaped my lips, my arms stretched as high as I can, moaning of pleasure when my back cracked. Right there I notice that the sky is a grayish blue, giving me a clear message that the sun will come out soon.

"AJ." Someone calls in a slight hush voice and when I turn around I notice Ichigo panting and sweating in an easy jog, wearing black basketball knee high short and a matching tight sleeveless shirt.

* * *

Ichigo POV

(Is that..)

**(AJ!)** Hichigo shouts, cutting my own thoughts.

(Dude, you are so annoying.) I growl really not wanting to hear his annoying voice.

**(Annoying? I call myself, realistic. DAMN, LOOK AT THAT FINE ASS!)** He shouts making me look at AJ.

Okay, I'm giving him points, what AJ is wearing is something that even I think is impossible. Shorts like that got to be a sin, even though they aren't the same short shorts that Rangiku usually wear, it still does it function: mold the body. Her shirt is extremely baggy, something that she usually tends to wear, but what caught me is what she doing. Massaging her boob.

**(I like that. Where's the camera when I need one?)** Hichigo said drooling.

I roll my eyes, pushing him back to his usual corner of my head and called her name, now in a jog.

* * *

Ariella POV

"What are you doing up?" I ask when he stops by me, trying to regain his breath.

"Morning routine, I got used to wake up early for a run. You?" He asks with his hands on each side of his hip.

"A pink headed monster kneed me on the boob." I answer glaring at the girl, my head instantly shaking when she start to mumble something about Ikkaku and chocolate pudding.

"She has been saying that all night." I sigh walking away from the tent.

"Rangiku warned you-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yachiru is a kicking mumbling monster. I brought it to myself." I cut his sentence short, my goal is to sit on the log that near the shore.

"Aren't you grumpy." He states more than ask, only for his smirk to disappear when I glare at him.

Most of the time I don't get grumpy when I wake early but I do love my long ass beauty sleep but waking up thanks to a little girl's knee is not pleasant. Enough reason to be grumpy.

I quickly sit on the log, a grunt coming out of my throat and start to massage my boob not at all caring that Ichigo is beside me. He silently took the other half of log but his stare is on the other side of the beach, clearly hiding blushing at what I'm doing.

(You are so… weird.) I thought, starring at the boy.

Why I call him weird? Simple. Most boys of his age would be starring and drooling over the sight of a girl massaging her chest and that fact that I'm wearing tight pants and a very expose shirt makes it weirder. Don't get me wrong that's a good thing, less perverts in the world, but it still a bit weird.

"So, um, do you know what the guys are planning for today?" I ask trying to find something to talk about.

"I have no clue. Knowing Rangiku and Yumichika, it got to be extravagant." He answers earning a nob from me.

Yumichika is an extravagant high maintain man which I notice today. He was always shaking and untangling his hair, making sure that no sand was in it. He wouldn't even dare to stand out in the sun more than 15 minutes or leave the parasol without his pink fan.

Rangiku isn't like him but she likes things to be impressive. She even pouted when she wasn't able to bring some fireworks which weren't necessary in my opinion. Yesterday was a good day and fireworks would be too much.

"Did you have a fun time with us?" Ichigo asks making me look at from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I ask our eyes now on each other.

"I notice that some part of the day you would try to exclude yourself from the group. You even went for a lonely walk at night when everyone left to sleep." He explains making me nob, now understanding his question.

"Oh, that. –chuckle- I'm not used to… big groups. I'm what you call the loner." I explain shrugging at the end.

"Believe me; with them you'll never be alone." He chuckles shaking his head, breaking eye contact.

"I was sort of a loner, never in big groups unless I really have to like school but then I meet then I meet Rukia, they came along and they literally grew on me. In short, you'll get use them." He explains with a small smirk.

"Yay." I cheer sarcastically making him chuckle.

The sun starts to rise and from there we stayed quiet. The sensation of the first rays of sun hitting my body feels extremely pleasing, so pleasing that a low moan rumbles in my throat making Ichigo give a quick glance at me.

"Hey, wanna wake the guys up?" I ask feeling mischievous all of the sudden.

"What you planning?" He asks with curious brown eyes.

I answer with a wide smirk, my eyes pointing to the small buckets that Yachiru left out around the bonfire the guys put out.

"Who you want to wake?" He asks, agreeing to my plan.

"What about Toshiro? He's alone." I suggest pointing at the white tent.

"No thanks, don't want to die on my birthday." He answers shaking his head.

"If we get Ikkaku, we get Izuru as well. The poor guy doesn't deserve that." I said checking out the red and black tent.

"Rukia would surely chase us if we splash her and Renji." He later checks out the dark green tent.

"Chad isn't going to be my victim and Orihime and Uryū are too cute." I pout checking out his and the couples tents.

"That leaves…" But I didn't finish my sentence when I turn to stare at the tent Yoruichi and Rangiku shared. Momo is alone, her original plan being to sleep with Yachiru.

Our faces quickly twist with a smirk and in second we both had bucket of water in our hands. We agreed that Rangiku and Yoruichi would be our victims even though on the last second he started to have second doubts. According to him, both of the girls are very… liberal and extremely open. He even suggested that they might be naked inside the tent.

"And that's a bad thing for you 'cause?" I ask making him blush slightly.

I silently start to zip open the purple tent with help of a stick and all I can hear is Rangiku, snoring her drunken ass off. Grabbing her edge of the door close, I silently count down and in quick movement we throw water in side. Shrieking is the next thing everyone hears.

* * *

_O = O = FF = O = O_

"Hey guys." I greet walking inside the shack.

Uryū and Orihime let out a grunt, both of their head hitting he table in unison. My right eyebrow raises and I slowly turn to stare at a sitting Chad.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask pointing at them, a cloud of depression on top of their heads.

"Don't know what a cake to bake." He simply answers making me nob.

"If you want, I can make something." I suggest walking towards them, their depression making me feel sympathy.

"For reals?" Orihime asks, both of them now perked up.

"Yeah, if you guys got the ingredients I need I can make either a vanilla fruit cake or a devil's cake." I suggest only to shriek when they both jump at me, each grabbing one of my hands.

"Check! Check!" They both beg in sync, forcing my body around, shoving me towards the kitchen.

I quickly check what they got and announce that I'm making a fruit cake. Uryū and Orihime offer themselves to help but I didn't accept their help, ordering everyone to go outside and enjoy the day and they did. Even Toshiro left which surprised me.

(Weird little kid.) I thought as I start to mix the ingredients to make the cake, fresh fruit out and clean, ready to be chopped.

"Chad!" I call when he was about to walk out of the shack with a drink in hand.

"Is anyone allergic to some anything that's on the table?" I ask throwing some a splash of vanilla on the mix.

"Not that I know off." He answers his eyes roaming everything on the table.

"Can you be a dear and ask? I don't want anyone throat closing up while eating my cake." I ask only to shiver, remembering that that same question was uttered by Rolando's mother when she was teaching how to cook. That woman is an awesome tyrant cooking teacher.

He nobs and slowly walks out of the shack, his voice reaching my ear when he called everyone's attention. Everyone answered their own way but what really caught my attention is Ikkaku's laugh.

"AJ is cooking? I need to see that!" He shouts marching towards the shack.

His, Ichigo's and Renji's head suddenly appear by the door, the three of them staring at me with suspicion. The stares reminds me of Rolando when he first saw me cooking at his house with his wife.

"What you doing?" Renji asks, the three of them raising a brow.

"I'm building a house. What do you think I'll be doing in the kitchen?" I ask with putting the bowl of batter on the table and start my search for identical pans. Whoever owns this shack has the place packed with everything.

"Are we really seeing what I'm seeing and not a mirage?" Ikkaku whispers, my anger twitch activating.

"She might put some laxative in it." Renji suggest in a hush like voice.

"Or poison." Ichigo later suggest in the same way, my anger twitch getting faster.

"Do you think is wise to talk to insults the woman that's making you food when there knives at her reach?" I ask glaring at him over my shoulder, a dark aura shooting at them.

Their faces immediately turn pale and just like that they left.

Why every time I'm working in the kitchen someone thinks that I might poison them or something? Rolando even took out a fire extinguisher when his mom told me to keep an eye on the sauce for the enchiladas while she left to prepare the family picnic table. So from there on, I turn into kitchen tyrant and anyone that dares to question my skills pays it.

(I'll show them a cake.) I thought now fully determine to show them wrong.

Two hours later, my creation is complete. A perfect two layered vanilla cake with fresh fruit and nuts. The cake is simple but for some is considered big and time consuming which is not unless you do like me and want perfection.

As learned, both stacks of cakes were worked as individuals. Bathe with coconut milk then covered with white butter cream and then their tops are covered with fresh cut summer related fruits; mandarins, blueberries, strawberries, kiwis and cherry.

When I finished decorating both cake I grabbed one of the cakes and put it on top of the other, a plain knife helping me to cover up the spaced left around the edges. All I had to do to finish is piped 'Happy Birthday Ichigo' in chocolate and covered the rest thing with nuts.

"Guys!" I shout standing by the shack's entrance.

"Cakes ready!" I announce their attention now on me.

"CAKE! Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!" Yachiru shouts over and over again running towards me.

"Where's Yoruichi and Toshiro?" I ask noticing their absences.

"They had to leave, something about work." Uryū quickly answers as Renji and Rukia held Ichigo back.

"Caaaaaake." Yachiru let's out drooling at what she sees, fully hypnotize.

"Hand off." I warn not even bothering to turn around.

The pink hair girl whines dramatically putting her hand down and pout with her head inches away from the pastry. I can tell that the girl is eager to taste the cake, check if the sugar levels in that cake is to her standards but she has to wait. The cake is for Ichigo not for her.

"Come on Ichigo! If you don't hurry I'll let Yachiru eat your cake!" I shout making the girl perk up.

"You didn't put anything on it right?" Ikkaku asks followed by Izuru, both of them entering the shack.

"I couldn't find any, not even poison powder." I answer Rangiku and Momo passing by me.

Rangiku let out a shriek, praising my work which I thanked. Hearing someone compliment about my work makes me feels so self rewarding. Through cooking, I don't feel like a failure or, how Bayla likes to call me, a low life punk.

"Close your eyes." I order just when Ichigo was about to enter.

He did as order but for safe keeping I put my hand on his face even though I'm stretching at full length. He's 5'11 and I'm 5'3, covering his face is a bit complicated.

"I'm scared." Ichigo said making me scowl, his voice telling me that he's not trusting my cooking skills as I walk backwards with help of Renji and Rukia.

"Well, I hope you choke on it. Happy Birthday!" I snap taking my hands off his face.

He opens his eyes only to stare at what in front of him in shock. Everyone let out a hyped up 'Happy Birthday', a candle at the center of the cake now lit with confetti suddenly popping around us. Through the whole cheer, I cross my arms over my chest and start to walk out of the shack.

"I'm soooorry!" Ichigo apologizes wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you're sorry." I pout as he hugs me close, my back now on his chest and pulls me back inside, a smirk now on my face.

He lets laugh, his head on top of mine and when he turn us around, Rangiku took a picture of us. We both look at her in shock, both of us blinking slightly confused. We never expected for someone to take a picture but we brush it off.

From there we sang, eat cake and continue to party. Rangiku continues to take pictures of everything that happen, especially when I slam a handful of left over buttercream on Ichigo's face which he took off and slam it on me.

Around three in the afternoon everyone decided to pack everything and leave.

"AJ!" Rangiku shout pulling my head once again between her boobs just when I was about to enter the van.

"Here I go again." I said between her boobs but to everyone it sounds like a muffle.

"I'll see you soon, right?" She asks and I nob, trying my best to stay calm and held my breath.

"Good." She said pulling me away from her.

I say my later to everyone else and enter the van.

* * *

No one's POV

"Where is she?" A male wearing black asks, his deep male voice sounding more robotic than human.

"Far from here. What does it matter?" Another man answers his voice also robotic, his eyes now on his comrade.

"Sora, you know why it matters? She's one of us, untrained and with hidden talents. I saw her and she has potential. Why haven't you brought her to us?" A gentle woman asks with a familiar Russian accent, her robotic voice sounding smother than the other two, walking towards them.

The two male turn to look at the girl but the one in question just grunts. Like the two males, the girl is wearing black and they are all wearing military like clothes but with different styles. Both males are conservative and professional looking while the girl looks extremely sexy.

"I'll bring her to you when needed." Sora answers emotionlessly, taking out his gun in a flash and shot the Hollow they been searching for the past 30 minutes.

"You should have brought her to us since the day she learned how to talk and walk. I still don't know how her spirit energy is not off the chart or how Hollows haven't attacked her but you must train her." The girl shouts marching towards him.

"Violet, she is only a half of what we are and as long I don't see any sign of her powers being affected by this place. I will not present her." Sora said walking away from them.

"Cobra! Say something!" Violet shouts glaring at the emotionless man.

"Like he'll listen to me." Cobra answers disappearing from the scene.

* * *

**Uuuuuh, pictures taken and overly love moment between Ichigo and Ariella, hmmm. And uuuh planning but WHO THE HELL IS SORA, COBRA AND VIOLET?!**

**HEHEHEHEHE, gotta wait to find out. Please review.**


	13. Chap 13 High School

**I don't know if I said this earlier but I'll say it again. Japanese Education is completely different the American standards and for what I see it's really REALLY rough. If you have low grade they will force you to go to school on Saturdays and according to what I heard, student are also obligated to have some sort of club like Baseball, Home Ec, Politic club, etc.**

**Classes officially start on April. First semester starts around April 7 and end by July 20. Summer Vacation starts on July 21 and end on August 31. Second semester goes from September 1 to December 25. Winter vacation goes from December 26 to January 7. Third Semester is from January 8 to March 25. Leaving March 26 to April 6 for Spring Vacation. School start from 8:30 am and ends around 3 pm; 4 to 5 pm depending on the club the student chooses.**

**In this story I transformed into a more American like Schedule cause that's all I know how to work with. August 15 to December 20 would be First Semester; December 21 to January 7 is Winter Vacation; January 8 to March 26 Second Semester; March 27 to April 8 would be Spring Vacation; April 9 to June 28 would be Third Semester; June 29 to August 14 being Summer Vacation. Instead of starting at 8:30am class would start at 8am and maybe AJ is leaving like at 4 in the afternoon.**

**Anyways now that THAT'S settle, BLEACH AIN'T MINE. Read, read now! Please. And this one is long so have patientes.**

* * *

**Chap 13: High School**

Ichigo's POV / August 15 – Wednesday – 7am

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouts waving at me as I yawn.

"Hey guys!" I greet waving at her as she stands between our friends, all of them sitting or standing by a table under a tree, scratching my already messed up hair.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shout jumping out of nowhere.

"Hi, Keigo." I greet as the brunette takes some weird pose.

School has officially started and for his misfortune he couldn't take a full night sleep thanks to a stupid Hollow. He chased the damn thing 'till 2 something in the morning and with no help cause Rukia had to go and chase another one that popped out of nowhere. I killed the damn thing but Rukia wasn't able to take down hers. One of the men in black killed it just when she arrived.

"Damn man, you look like shit." Keigo said getting too close to my face.

"Thanks for reminding me." I growl pushing him away.

I walk towards the table and greet everyone with a tired 'good morning'. Everyone being Chad, Uryū, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru.

"Where's… Where's AJ?" Orihime asks looking around.

"She's not here. She said that she would meet me here." I answer slightly confused.

I quickly take out my phone and check if she left me anything, but nothing. Not even a text.

"Who is AJ?" Chizuru asks leaning close to everyone, her purple eyes glittering with curiosity.

"AJ is Ichigo's neighbor. She is so cool; you guys are going to love her." Orihime said with a wide smile.

From there she starts to describe AJ and all the stuff they done together. In the short time that AJ been here, Orihime and her became friends. Not the 'let's go shopping and do our hair' kind of friend but one of those 'talk about everything' kind of friends.

"So you're here and with that same look. Why are you so keen on imitating me?" An annoying voice asks making everyone turn to look at the voice.

(Him again? Really?) I thought with a deep school starring at the bleach head kid with piercing.

"For the hundredth time Reiichi, this is my natural hair color and I'm not imitating you." I growl with close eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Reiichi lets out a dry chuckle and gets to close for comfort. As always, Reiichi's uniform is different from everyone's; instead of being close and clean uniform his is open showing everyone's his large purple shirt and his pants are extremely baggy. His friends are dressed the same and due to that they are classified as the school's thugs.

"Aren't you liar?" Reiichi sarcastically asks making his best friend laugh.

"Hey, why don't we teach him a lesson? Maybe he can hear the message better with our punches." Sorimachi, his best friend known for his gelled back brunette hair and yellow head band, suggest with a smirk.

Reiichi's friends slowly start to surround us, all of them snickering and ready to jump on us. The girls quickly move out of the way, Orihime and Chizuru dragging a stubborn Tatsuki away.

(Why? Why every first day of school he wants to fight?) I thought as Chad and I stand side by side, Keigo literally being force to stick around by Uryū's hand.

A small smirk appear on my face, Keigo's whimpering reaching my ear and we instantly prepare ourselves when all of the thugs got ready to jump on us. But just when Reiichi and Sorimachi went to jump on me and Chad, two very decorated arm wrap around each of their necks and pull them down to the girls level. Wait, that's…

"AJ." Chad whispers surprised, easing up his stance and his balled fist now down.

"Reiichi! Sorimachi! It's good seeing you two again." AJ squeals with fake happiness, pulling their heads by hers.

(She changed.) I thought noticing her new look.

Instead of seeing her usual black hair with Skrillex style hair with pinkish blonde highlight her hair is now fully black with green to dark blue ends but with the same cut. Something else that looks different of her is that instead of wearing the girl's uniform she somehow mixed both of them; gray long pants, brown shoes heeled and the all so traditional white shirt with the red bow.

But AJ being AJ she added her personal touch. Her arms are covered with all sorts of bracelets that range from full plastic with bright letters to metal with charms. Her shirt collar is full of pins; same goes with her black messenger bag.

"You!" They both shout, starring at her with wide scared eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. So, what's going on here? You two aren't… roughing up my friends… right?" She asks with some sort of hint, her arms slowly moving to put their head by her wrist.

Reiichi and Sorimachi quickly turn to look at each other in shock but then they turn to look at her. AJ hold suddenly tightens around their necks and they start to let out jumbles of incoherent words.

"No, no, no, no! Roughing them up? Never!" Reiichi overly acts shaking his head.

"They are… our friends; our long time classmates. Roughing each other is part of our thing, right Reiichi?" Sorimachi asks looking at his friends.

"Ye… yeah. Roughing each other up is like telling each other how much we… care. Right guys?" Reiichi asks, a chorus of yeah's and aha's echoing around us.

(What the hell it's going on?) Everyone thought at the same time staring at what's in front of us.

Did everyone get transported to The Twilight Zone? How in the world two of the worst thugs in school are being by such a small and thin looking girl?

"Good. That is good to hear. 'Cause if you were, you guys know what would happen to all of you… right?" She asks, her voice hinting something that trigger more stutter from them.

"Ye… ye… yeah. Hey guys, aren't we supposed to go to that side of the school?" Reiichi quickly asks slipping away from the girl's hold. Sorimachi quickly did the same and in a blink they were all gone.

* * *

Ariella POV

"What just… happened?" Uryū asks as I watch the gang of idiots disappears around the corner.

"I happened." I answer with a smirk only to be stared at.

"What?" I ask when they continue to stare at me in silence.

"You know them?" Ichigo suddenly asks, being the first to get out of shock.

I answer with a nob, giving him the so-so sign with my hand and wave at Orihime.

"We… will talk later." Ichigo said pointing at each other, his face twisted with seriousness which I brush off. He might twist my arm and I will never tell him how I know those idiots.

Orihime quickly presents me to everyone and for some reason no one wants me to get close to Chizuru. But I wasn't able to get an answer why when the first bell rings through the whole school, telling everyone that classes would start soon.

Uryū quickly helped me with my schedule and told me how to go from class to class. Being a junior and the other seniors, I won't be able to see them 'till lunch break and gym time. In all I have seven classes and the hour honestly is horrible.

(In what other country students are forced to leave at 4 in the afternoon?) I ask walking around the hectic hallway, searching for my classroom, ignoring everyone's stare and disapproval of my uniform.

My classes are simple and literally are the same classes I would have taken if I was home. Classes are divided in three simple sections.

I start with Algebra {8:00 – 8:50}, quickly followed with Biology {8:50 – 9:40} and I end with English Literature {9:40 – 10:30}. The whole takes a 20 minute break to ease up everyone's hunger. My second section starts with Japanese grammar and literature {10:50 – 11:40} and then ends with my favorite subject Ancient History.

From Lunch {12:30 – 1:20} forwards my two last classes are mix of grades, which is a new thing according to Orihime. In other words Freshman and Sophomores are together, same goes for Juniors and Seniors. We first take Music {1:20 – 2:10} and then Gym {2:10 – 3:00}.

Music and Gym is an obligatory class which I really dislike. The only explanation the internet gave me was that Japan likes to keep their students cultural and physical standards over the top.

"And to make my last hours better, Haruto put me Theater. Yay." I sarcastically whisper putting my schedule away, entering my new homeroom.

(Awkward tension much.) I thought when everyone eyes fall on me.

(What's so weird about a girl wearing half of the boy's uniform?) I thought looking at myself, sitting a third desk closest to the entrance. From that spot I can hear everyone whispering about me.

"Who's that?" A boy whispers as I take off my bag.

"Who knows but she looks bad ass and hot." Another boy answer.

"Are you serious? You consider THAT hot? She looks like a Claire's and a rainbow threw up on her." A girl with an annoying voice giggle, two of her friends laughing.

"Don' you guys have something better to do?" I ask out loud turning to look at their wide eyes face.

"I can't be the only new odd kid in the school, talk about them. Oh, f.y.i. the point of whispering is that the only your friends are able to hear, not the whole classroom." I suggest with a sarcastic smirk, only for the look to drop when I 'shoo' them away with my hands.

I understand that people like to talk about others, I do that from time to time, but at least I have the decency to do it secretly or at the persons face. Everyone back in America knew me for my mouth and straight forward attitude, Ichigo has already noticed. Rolando would sometimes call me Verbal Knife which I found really funny.

(Verbal Knife? Hehehe, damn now I'm missing Rolando's cheesy lines. I need a hobby.) I thought covering my face with both hand, holding in a mix of a sad and happy laugh. Missing Rolando lame nicknames and lines is a really bad sign, a really REALLY bad sign.

Class quickly went it to motion and the first thing that Mr. Koyashi, our math and homeroom teacher, orders is to present ourselves which I did vaguely. I don't like to talk about myself and only true extremely close friend are the only ones that are worthy to know my life, from my mouth.

(I just hope no one finds stuff about me.) I silently pray ignoring everyone introduction.

The girl from earlier stands up and pats her uniform straight. Neat freak! The girl has black under the shoulder hair, small brown eyes and almond tan skin that's way too perfect. By the looks of her perfect nails and back the girls has an obsession with pink and perfection.

"My name is Kia Tomaya, like duh." She giggles automatically making my head slam on the desk. I hate plastics!

"I'm a Gemini, live in uptown Karakura and I'll be the future leader of the cheer team." She presents making me cringe more. The girls reminds of the Scholtz Terror Twins.

(Please, God, be nice with me and tell me that she doesn't have a brother that's in some sort of sport cause this will be hell.) I mentally pray, 'cause dealing with the Japanese version of the Terror Twins will be a huge… mental torture.

"You may sit, Miss Tomaya." Koyashi said motion to her chair.

"But I got a question. Um, I want to know when the school handed out the memo stating that the girl's uniform changed this year? Last time I checked it has always been a suit and skirt combination." She asks giving me a quick glance, making me bite in my lower lip.

And that's point number one of why I don't like her, she already attacking me.

"How long you been in this school?" I ask just when the teacher opened his mouth.

"Since freshman." She answers as I stare her from the corner of my eye.

"Then you should know the rules by now. You know, rules, those long boring sentences that the school gives to students and then beg you to follow?" I sarcastically asks making some snicker.

"Where are you getting at?" Kia asks crossing her arms.

"One of the rules, under the section of health and medicine, there's a rule that permits a student to change an existing rule if the student presents a valid medical reason which I won't tell you cause it's not of your business." I quickly explain with a know it all smirk which I love to use to annoy people.

"I never read that. Mr. Koyashi, is this true?" Kia asks turning to stare our teacher.

"Yes, what Miss Joshuya said is true and said medical reason has only been notified to teacher. I was going to explain that but well…" He explains shrugging towards Kia and me. Kia let out a scuff, a stink face on and quickly sat down.

Introductions continue for the next five minutes and from there Koyashi explained everything that he will teach us through the whole year. He also told us what are to plan for the end of this year, a senior good bye party.

Five classes later and I'm finally free from my one and only classroom. Unlike my other schools where I can walk, 'mingle' around the hall and find my way to a classroom, here I have to stay in one room and just wait for teachers to arrive.

(This is so weird.) I thought squirming slightly, trying my best to feel comfortable wearing this stuffy white shirt. I hate uniforms.

"AJ!" Orihime calls quickly grabbing my elbow, forcing me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask grabbing my bag tightly as we continue up the stairs.

"The Roof." She answers pushing a door open, my eyes squinting at the sudden burst of sun light.

"Argh, Hime." I growl ripping my elbow out of her hand, instantly rubbing my pained fill eyes.

"Sorry." Orihime cries staring at me with a very worried face. From there she starts to rant and apologize rapidly, sometimes going to other subjects at the same time jumping around me as she tries to check my face.

"I'm… argh… I'm okay." I mumble blinking rapidly, forcing my hazel green eyes to get used to the sunlight.

"Hey guys." Ichigo voice suddenly greets but I couldn't find him.

"What?" I ask looking left and right and still no Ichigo.

Something suddenly head hits the top of my head and the first thing I see is a red ball roll away from me.

"A… baby tomato?" I ask staring at it, my eye blinking rapidly as I stare at the small vegetable.

I quickly look up, my hand on the spot where the veggie hit me and the first thing I see is a big head with orange hair.

"Why you hit me with tomato?" I ask glaring at him.

"Cause I can." He answers with a small smirk.

I quickly flip him with the middle finger and follow Orihime to where everyone is which I don't really like. I'm used to eating alone and being the new girl in the group is not fun. Everyone from earlier is there, sitting on the floor with their respective bowl of food. The only one is missing is the red head that no one wanted me to stand close too. I silently wave at them and took a corner away from them, my back now resting on the chain linked fence.

"How's school so far?" Orihime asks sitting beside Uryū.

"Stupid." I answer taking out my bowl of food as Ichigo jumps off the roof, crouching close to me.

"Why you say that?" Tatsuki asks looking at me.

"Being in one room all day, forced to wear a damn uniform and with a girl's eyes glue to the back of your head is stupid." I mumble opening my bowl, everyone eyes now on my cold bacon turkey sandwich with celery sticks on the side, a small cup of ranch sauce on the side.

"Wild guess, Kia?" Tatsuki asks looking at me.

"She's that nice to everyone?" I ask with sarcasm.

"You have no idea. I still remembered that she tried to prank one of our friends but she failed." Tatsuki explains glaring at nothing in particular.

Ichigo suddenly drops beside me, pulling his bowl full of balls of rice and veggies. I gave him a quick stare slightly weird out that he's sitting close to me.

"What about the time she broke down crying in front of everyone in the Talent Show all 'cause someone accidently drop a cup of fruit punch on her dress?" Keigo asks laughing at the end.

But from there I ignore them. All they are talking about is about thing that already happened. I would let out a small chuckle every time they would say something funny like when Keigo fell in a dirty fountain but that's it, unaware of Ichigo's stare.

Music and Gym class passed in a flash, nothing much really happening other than Theater class won't start 'till next week. But through these two classes Ichigo would sit by me, say some words and keep an eye on me which was extremely weird. It felt like having a bodyguard sitting by me and it's becoming slightly annoying.

"Freedom." I sing when the final bell rings, walking as fast as I could out of the school.

Not at caring of everyone stares I rip the red bow thing off my neck and shove it inside my bag while my other hand takes the end of my shirt out of my pants. That damn red thing has been choking me this whole time, getting that thing off me is a relief.

"I really, really hate uniforms." I mumble, my hands working on taking off my buttons.

"AJ." A familiar male voice calls but I keep on walking.

"Hey." Ichigo said walking by my side, looking away when he noticed what I was doing.

"Hey, your club canceled?" I ask taking off my white shirt, showing everyone my peach spaghetti shirt, my gold necklace shinning under the light.

"It starts tomorrow." He answers, glaring at group of kids that are staring at us as they stand by the school's entrance.

"Take a picture it last longer!" I shout looking at them over my shoulder.

"Don't give them ideas." Ichigo growls as we continue to walk.

We stay quiet but I can tell that he's looking at me. I can tell that he has something in his mind but he's afraid to say it. Every time I would turn my eyes to look at him he would look away, his lip now a thin line.

"Just say it already." I snap looking at him shoving my hand inside my pocket, his eyes now wide with nervous curiosity.

"What?" He asks slightly nervous

"You got something in your mind, say it already." I answer my eyes showing my determination to know.

He quickly looks away but he can feel the heat of my gaze. One thing he doesn't know of me, that once I want information about something I will not stop 'till I get it. John is one my favorites victims. The poor kid received so many slaps to the back of his head like Dinnoso on NCIS that there's even the possibility that his scalp has the marking of my ring on his head.

"Okay, I have lots of questions and I really want you to answer." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well… let me hear it." I order, encouraging him to let out all his worries.

"Okay, first question. How you Reiichi and his friends? You just got here." He asks making me roll my eyes.

"I just meet them randomly when I was walking around, okay. What's the big deal?" I ask back, really not understanding what the big deal that I know Reiichi.

"Uh um, he's not exactly the best… person to be associated with." He explains only to stop when I let out a laugh.

"Are you serious? Ichigo I heard stuff about you and it makes me re-think if I should hang with you." I said back to him with a sarcastic giggle.

"Eh uh, what stuff have you heard?" He asks with a raise eyes brow.

"Like the time you fought a gang by the river, breaking the listing board of classes last year with a kick, the gang fight in school yard last year, the rumors of drugs and alcohol, the unexplained escapes, the constant leaving early with friends to do who know what, seeing you talking alone, that your cheating the school system cause you have good grades, the unexplained injuries, the weird-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He said stopping my finger counting, an evil smirk on my face.

"I'm not exactly a role model but most of the things aren't true." He tries to defend, pointing at his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, next question." I rush, spinning my hand at him.

"Why are they were scared of you?" He asks only to be shot down my glare a clear message that I don't want to talk about it.

"Okay, let me ask another question, how you convince the school to let you wear pants?" He asks pointing at mention article of clothes.

"I got my ways." I answer making him grunt knowing that if I didn't explain about Reiichi I won't explain on what I did to convinced the school. Smart boy.

He continues to bombard question after question and all he got were simple undetailed answers. What I do or don't do and how I do stuff is not of his concern as long I don't get him trouble he shouldn't worry or care.

"Ichigo!" I shout stopping dead on my tracks just when he was to say another question.

He quickly turns to look at me as I take deep long breaths. His questions are poking at the limit of my patients and the last thing I want to do is have an angry neighbor and possible friend candidate off my list. I took hold of his face and pushed his lips, our eyes lock on each other.

"I'm going to say this once and I want you to keep it in your head every time you see me. First, have I asked you if the rumors I heard of you were true? Nob yes or no." I ask and he shook his head no.

"That's because I don't care if it's true or not as long it doesn't bothers or affects me I don't care and so should you when it comes to my life. So, do not ask me what I do or not unless it really REALLY bothers you. Okay?" I ask letting go of his face and walked away, not even bothering to see his answers.

First day of school and I'm already in a tense situation with Ichigo.

* * *

**Hmmm, what would happen now between Ichigo and Ariella? I wonder why Ariella is well secretive? Hmmm Please review**


	14. Chap 14 History First Step

**Bleach ain't mine. The reason for my absence will be explain at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chap 14: History; First step**

No One's POV / Karakura High School / August 31 – Friday – Midday

"That's it! The next time I'll see one of them I'll tackle him or her to the floor." Ichigo growls kicking his school bag for the 10th time, the poor handbag flying all the way to the chain linked fence.

"What's with him?" Chad asks as he, Uryū, Orihime and Rukia stand on one side of the roof, starring at the fuming strawberry blonde.

"One of the gun men interfered… for the 8th time this week." Rukia explains crossing her arms, shaking her head as Ichigo continues his never ending tantrum.

Ever since that man saved the duo of Shinigami's, everywhere they go they will see him beating them to where the hollow alert was emitted. But now instead of seeing that men, Ichigo and Rukia had encountered two more gun wielders, a muscular black man and a blonde woman.

The encounter with the black man was… intense. He killed four hollows with two shots, their particles flying everywhere and the guy's mouth was just as intense as his shooting skills. They never heard a men let out so many insults in one minute.

While the encounter with the blonde woman was just weird, she mixed so many acrobatics her shooting that Ichigo's mouth dropped. Rukia was just disgusted with Ichigo cause he literally drooled as the woman continue to mix her sexual like moves while she killed hollows. Counting out the one that the boy killed, the woman killed five low level hollows.

"Are you talking about those guys wearing black you mentioned some days ago?" Orihime asks her gaze now on Rukia.

"That's right. The last time we saw one of them was this morning. The guy insulted Ichigo by calling him incompetent, slow and waste of space." Rukia explains as Ichigo starts to pace around roof, all of them unaware of the girl that's standing by the ajar door.

"Have you talked to Urahara?" Uryū asks everyone now staring at the short black hair shinigami.

"Nope, that's why we are going today. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see one of them. You keep an eye on him, I'll go to Soul Society to see if there's any information related to them or something that might clear this cloud of mystery." Rukia informs them turning towards the door, the unknown girl quickly running down the stairs.

"Oh, have you seen AJ? I haven't seen her in some days now." Orihime asks just when Rukia turned around to leave, all of them opting to ignore Ichigo's frustrated growl.

"I haven't seen her either. Did something happen between her and Ichigo?" Rukia whispers making sure that the tantrum teen didn't hear her. She knew that something has been bothering Ichigo for some time, his snappiness being snappier than usual and the fact that Ariella been MIA around us doesn't help the list of plausible stuff that might of happen between them.

"I don't know." Uryū and Orihime answers only for all them to blink confused when Chad starts to walk towards the door.

"Where are you… going?" Uryū tries to ask him but the giant was already out the door.

* * *

Mitsumiya District – Urahara Shop / 6pm

"Start talking." Ichigo growls still in a bad mood, glaring at the ex-shinigami.

"Aren't you in the bad mood? What's wrong, is it the hormones again? Oh and Rukia is staying in Soul Society for a while." Urahara tease, his smirk covered by his always trademark fan earning a glare from the teen.

"I'm not in the mood Urahara. You know stuff and you better tell me now and not later." Ichigo warns through his teeth, his violent aura scaring everyone as they push themselves away from him.

(I need to find Ariella.) Uryū, Chad and Orihime thought at the same time, knowing that this bad mood is due to her absence around them since the second day of class. She would just say hi to them with a quick wave and ignore the substitute shinigami completely, avoiding them even through Music and Gym.

"Okay, okay, untie the knots on your boxers I'll explain everything." Urahara sings waving his fan at them.

Tessai and Ururu suddenly entered the room, rolling in with green chalk board. Here it comes, a cheesy drawing explanation.

"As you know Shinigami's and Quincy's hates or hated each other due to obvious reasons." Urahara starts to explain taking out a pointer stick as Ururu quickly draws a Shinigami and a Quincy. At least her drawings aren't as bad and more reality based than Rukia's.

"They both had a common unreliable comrade, Gunners. They are humans with special abilities like Quincy's and Shinigami's but a bit better. No offense." He chirps as Ururu draws a Gunner on top of the other two drawing, forming a triangle.

"Too late." Uryū grumbles when Urahara turn to stare at him, a second glare now on the mischievous business man.

Ichigo just ignored the comment.

"Anyways… they also have some similarities like weapon's technique and history. Gunners like to stay on the down low; they avoided the conflict between Shinigami's and Quincy's 'cause in their minds they consider that both group share the same mission but with different method. As of today, Gunners aren't friendly to Shinigami's nor to Quincy's due to a fight in the past that is still unclear to me. I strongly suggest stay on their good side." Urahara explains pointing from Gunner to the other two groups of ghost busting team, a question mark now in the middle.

The young girl quickly draws some guns with some bracelets and other stuff they can't understand. Whatever she's drawing is a quick indication that she has heard this story before. What else is Urahara hiding?

"The weapons are specialized guns; the bracelets attached to the butt of their guns are actually spirit energy conductors that fill the magazine where the bullets are supposed to be. Is like Shinigami's using a physical weapon but their ammo is spirit energy like a Quincy's arrow, the colors changes depending on the person." Urahara explains pointing at the new drawings.

"Sort of like Uryū's charm bracelet?" Chad asks pointing at his four eyes friend.

"Sort of like that." Urahara smiles moving his pointer stick to a chain of DNA.

"To become a Gunner one has to be blood related to an existing member with an extensive generation of being one and Gunners aren't allowed to become… intimate or too friendly with the 'enemy', if you want to call it like that." The blonde explains putting comas around enemy and Ururu draws an X out heart.

Tessai and Ururu takes hold of the chalk board and walk out. Kisuke smiles at them and turns his gaze on the boys which are the ones that mainly take action in the battlefield. Orihime fights but let's face it; she's not exactly that strong. Yes, she's reliable and able to hold her own against someone but not against a mayor enemy like a Gunner.

"That's it! No mouth dropping news, no 'they might attack us in our sleep' kind of news, nothing else?" Ichigo asks his legs still bobbing up and down in anger, his eye twitching out of anger, his hand holding his socked feet.

"You want them to attack you?" Urahara asks with a smirk.

"I want them to stop hogging all the hollows. This is OUR home, not there's." Ichigo growls making everyone sigh at his never understandable mind.

The orange-nette always complained about having too much hollows to kill and a helping hand won't hurt but now that he has help he complains. Hypocrite thinking much.

"They won't stop 'till their leader tells them to move on or something with greater importance appears." Urahara sighs only to make them all jump when he points the thing to Ichigo.

"Play nice. I don't want angry gun wielding lunatics in my shop." Urahara warns as the boy takes hold of the stick.

"Then tell them to stay out of my way. I can already bet that they get their specialized gun and what not from you." The accused teen growls back standing up, pushing the stick away from him.

"I have enough stuff happening to me to worry about some dumb Gunners." He growls as he march out of the shop.

"What's wrong with him?" Urahara asks but he can already tell what's going on.

* * *

Ariella POV / Kinogaya District

"I hate… my life." I growl walking out the recruiting naval office.

The next time Haruto asks for a favor I'll send him to hell. The idiot left his dinner today at the house and I literally had to rush around. Due to an idiot, theater club was extended to five and clean the whole stage.

Then I have to rush from Gakuenchou District which is nor-east to Minamikawase which is south-west. It takes me an hour and something to walk from Karakura High to my house, a complete pain in the ass. I need a bike even though I'll feel like Kagome from Inuyasha.

"All that I need is boy with long white hair, wearing red and dog ears on his head." I grumble reaching the main street of Kinogaya.

Then I had to rush from my house to Kinogaya which is south east, a forty minute walk, only to get insulted and forced to help the minute I put step on the office.

(I need a massage.) I thought rubbing the back of my neck.

I keep walking, my eyes catching on every exotic and stylish thing I see. For example, that black slightly see-through shirt that's long on the back with spikes on the shoulders that I saw on a Japanese version of Hot Topic, it even has a white cross at front.

"You are so mine." I declare running inside, holding in my desire to dance when I notice that the shirt is on a 60% sale. Have I mentioned that I have shopping impulses?

I walk out of the shop with a new shirt and some cute / extreme accessories. Hair pins of punk domo are definitely going on my hair. What?! I got girly side; my now fully decorated room can be used as my witness.

"Hey!" I shout when someone suddenly bumps my shoulder, my bag slipping out of my hands.

"Ariella?" A familiar asks with doubt not believing what he's saying.

"Hi." I greet emotionlessly starring at the orange hair boy that supposed to be my neighbor.

I quickly crouch down, picking up my bag and start to walk away. Ichigo's mouth literally drops at my cold shoulder act and his amaze gaze turned into a glare and who wouldn't react like that. I been avoiding him since the interrogation and the fact that he was getting too close to comfort. Closeness means developing feeling, developing feeling means getting hurt in the future and I will do anything to avoid getting such feelings.

"Really, you're just going to walk away from me like nothing?" Ichigo asks aggravated as he starts to follow me. Well, is it considering following when you path is the same?

"I am doing that right now." I snap at him, glancing at him over my shoulder.

"Why? What have I done to make you ignore, not just me but everyone you meet so far?" He asks as I continue to walk in silent.

"Orihime is worried; Uryu is calling me to know what the hell happen 'cause Orihime is scared to asks; Chad is being Chad; Rukia is having a field day 'cause it seems that I been in mood lately; Tat-"

"Ichigo!" I shout turning towards him, forcing him to stop.

"Shut up and let me be." I growl walking away from him, trying not to lose my temper.

"No." He answers grabbing me by the wrist, forcing me to stop, some on-walker staring at us.

"You going to answer me and I won't let you be 'till you do." He whispers noticing all the eyes on us and he starts to pulls me to who knows where. I try to free myself from his grip but I can't.

(Damn, he's strong!) I growl in my head as my fingers try to pry my wrist out.

Wherever he's taking me he must know it by heart. We passed through Komatsu and Sakurabashi district so fast that it surprised me. On the good part, Ichigo's hold around my wrist got less aggressive which is a good thing… for him. I got this thing that if someone that I don't trust fully grabs me from the elbow down I lash out, especially where he's grabbing. For me, the wrist means possessiveness and I'm not a possession.

We reach Kasazaki district and for some reason instead of going through it to go to our district, we stop by the Hirohyaki Supermarket.

"Why are we here?" I ask with a scowl as he continues to pull me towards the dairy corner, his other hand now occupied with a green grocery basket.

"We're getting ice cream." He answers making me blink.

"I don't have money." I snap glaring at a kid that pointed at us as we pass them.

"I'll buy it." He snaps back as we reach the last aisle, my shivers starting instantly as cold air hits me.

We suddenly stop in front of the freezer and he starts to stare at all the varieties of sweets. He starts to mumble something, his attention now on the fridge and not on me as I try to free myself. I want to stand freely and not feel like a six year old being drag around by an older cousin.

"Which one you want?" He asks with a normal voice that made my brow rise. He was angry just a second ago, when this side came out?

"Um, uh, um… rocky road." I randomly mention just to get this day over with.

A smirk slowly forms in my face when I notice his clear struggle. In one hand, he has my wrist which for some reason doesn't want to let go while in his other hand is the basket. How will he open the freezer and get ice cream? And the fact that I already planning to walk away the moment he frees me, made me smirk wider.

"Are you serious? Oh, God!" I whisper covering my face, fully embarrass as he grabs the basket's handle in his mouth and open the freezer with his now free hand, throwing three small tubs of ice cream. You know the small one that literally last a day, those are the one that he's grabbing. He quickly pays the ice creams, earning a nervous 'come again' from the clerk and he continues the pulling game.

We reached our street in no time and with force I rip my hand out of his.

"That's enough!" I shout taking hold of my sore wrist.

"Listen, I don't have time for this melo-dramatic… shit and I'm going home." I announce jumping over my fence with ease and start to walk towards the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo suddenly asks making me stop on mid-stride.

"Why are you distancing yourself from us like nothing happened?" He asks making me sigh.

"Just… let it be, is not like something will come out from this… relationship."

"No! I can't let it be, you're my friend like it or not and friends stay together through thick and thin. Sooner or later, I'll make you come around." He smirks as I glance at him over my shoulder.

"Stubborn." I mumble doing everything in my power to hold in my smirk. His personality reminds me of him and that… that scares me.

"Bye." I wave walking all the way to my door and enter my house with a defeated sigh.

(This is going to be a looooong school year.) I thought sweat dropping, already imagining all the possible things that Ichigo and his friends might do to get my divine attention.

* * *

**Please forgive me guys I really had reason for this long pause in my account and stories. My internet died for no reason, the phone company cut my service even though mom paid for it in time. **

**Then on February 8 I had to come up with the biggest decision of my life, putting my first baby girl to sleep. Alice, she was my first dog and the vets didn't know what she had; they suggested an exploratory surgery to know what's wrong but it would have been a waste a time, she was 14 years old (98 in dog years) and if we did the operation and survived, she would of died by two lumps of fat that I found on her side and neck that would eventually turn into tumors. **

**I rather have her asleep than suffer in the future either by those lumps or the tiresome journey of recovery. **

**So, sorry guys.**


	15. Chap 15 Go Away

**This is chapter was fun. Poor Ariella today isn't her day. Believe me. Anyways Bleach ain't mine.**

* * *

**Chap 15: Go Away**

Ariella POV / Karakura High School /September 3 – Monday – 11:50 am

(Can someone shoot me in the head?!) I cry in my head trying my best to pay attention to what Mrs. Ochi lesson.

As of right now I'm taking history, ancient history to be exact, and today preach is about Ancient China. Mrs. Ochi method of telling history is exceptional and she can easily turn off my attention disorder. Yes, I got a mild of attention disorder that even though I can pay attention to class and focus of some stuff but if something that interest me catches my attention I got to AJ's world 'till reality hits me.

* * *

**[A/N: This is disorder comes from me. I have good grades and all but there's time that I go to some magical place where Nyan Cat is my best friend and I can rape all my Bleach boys in peace. My friends either get mad at me or stare at me with a very big wtf face; I still remember a time that I broke out dancing in class while singing LM.C in my head and my friend was like WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Back to the story]**

* * *

Mrs. Ochi is method is simple, she considers everything as huge gossip and one of those soup dramas that air on TV and in a way is true. Her other method is that instead of going to one continent to another in random honor she's teaching from China and slowly make her way from there. But her words never reached my ears as I try to ignore a certain SOMEONE that's standing at my side.

"_Would you please leave?"_ I quickly write on a far corner of my notebook when I finished writing Mrs. Ochi definition of gun powder.

"I will not leave 'till you address me properly." He answers crossing his arms with a childish yet determine face.

"_You are so annoying! What word of the command 'GO AWAY' you didn't understand? The GO or the AWAY?!" _ I wrote under my previous note with ferocity, at the same time writing down everything gun powder did for China being the second best thing when it came to trade marketing, silk being number one.

"And what part of the sentence, I ain't leaving, you don't understand? So you and I are going to be stuck together like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" He tries to jokes shoving his smiling to close to mine.

He's just lucky that I'm not ABLE to poke his eye with my pencil. He's been following me since this morning ever since I gave him a short glance while riding my new neon green bike and no matter what I did to scare him off nothing worked. Running away was useless, distracting him was pitiful and ignoring was just annoying.

"_Fine! Go to the roof, I'll be there by lunch time. Leave, I want to pay attention!" _ I quickly write giving up, at the same time hating him as he smiles at me. Stranger scores one while AJ stays in a pitiful zero.

"I'll be waiting." He laughs walking out of the classroom, everyone in the classroom oblivious of his departure. Heck, he walked in front of the teacher and she didn't even flinch or cared.

* * *

O~O~ FF ~O~O

Ichigo POV / Lunch Time – 12:30

"Have you seen AJ?" I ask to a guy that just walked out of her classroom.

Today is the day that I start the plan 'Get AJ back to normal' and I won't stop 'till I give up which won't happen anytime soon. I don't know why but I'm determine to make her my friend once again; we barely know each other and I'm acting like her lost best friend trying to rekindle the flame of friendship but there something about her that calls me. Maybe is her no bullshitting attitude or just plain curious to know why she's taking such cold attitude towards everyone. And when I mean EVERYONE I mean the whole school, my friends and I especially.

(Okay that was corny even for me.) I thought with a scowl, not knowing where those words came from. Rekindle the flames of friendship that sounds something from one of Rukia's girly mangas.

"Nah, she left the moment the bell ranged. She was in a hurry too." He answers walking away when I nob, accepting his answer. I quickly walk towards the roof where I usually eat but no one is there. Not even one of my friends.

(Oh yeah, Orihime is with Tatsuki and Chizuru having their Monday girl's lunch; Uryū is at an important student council meeting; Chad stayed home with the flu; and Rukia hasn't return form Soul Society.) I thought listing down where everyone might be. I don't even know where Keigo is but I can already guess that he's in my classroom eating with other friends.

"Great." I sarcastically let out, not liking where this day is going. My feet slowly drag me to one side of the roof and lean on the chain link fence, getting a perfect of view of the clubs building roof. That side also gave me the perfect view of AJ as she fights with a…

"AJ!" I shout only to jump away from the fence when she turns to look at where my shout came.

I stayed on the floor, my heart a mile a second as I try to process what I saw. It can't be what I see, AJ can't see them. My spirit energy detection is bad but it can't be THAT bad, right?

I crawl towards the chain link fence like a marine crawling on the ground and stare down. The club building is lower than the main school building. The main building has five floors, while the club building has four. The classrooms there are bigger due to amounts of students and it halls are always crowded but when school end.

(When she took out her phone?) I ask myself noticing her phone on her ear. When I first notices her, her arms were flailing around, pointing at the guy that's in front of her but now she fighting with her phone by her ear. Now I don't understand.

The guy with her is not from Karakura High. His uniform is blue with golden buttons, his blonde hair stands out like a sore thumb and he looks pretty tall, maybe close to my height even though AJ is small but not like Rukia.

**(She looks cute when angry.)** Hichigo let's making me scowl as I try to crawl to the corner of the fence, trying my best not to do a sudden movement that might catch their attention.

(Not now.) I growl at him when reaching the corner only to scowl when I couldn't hear anything, reading lips would be a waste of time.

**(But I wonder who is that guy and why he's near MY AJ?)** Hichigo growl in a jealous fit making me sigh.

Ever since my birthday, Hichigo has gotten too comfortable in calling her his property and he already has pass the line by invading my dreams and flooding them with a naked version of AJ. I tried to ignore him the best I could but it's hard. Maybe he is part of the reason of why I'm determine to have AJ as my friend again, his personality is linked with mine in some aspect remembering the time that I got so angry that I turn hollow without knowing it and attack five hollows that attack Orihime and Tatsuki some months ago.

(For the hundredth time, she is not yours.) I growl as AJ continues to fight with her 'phone' which I doubt.

**(Said that the boy that has masturbated with her name rolling out of his mouth like butter.)**

(What are you talking about?!) I shout in shock, my face turning as red as an apple.

**(Have you forgotten that your memories are at my fingertips? All I have to do is walk around and search. Let me ask, how does it feel to imagine those hips grinding you all wet with water? Hehe.) **He asks with the widest smirk I ever seen.

(I don't know what you're talking about.) I snap at him opting to ignore his question or the memory that trying to re-live. I know what he's talking about and even I was surprised. Somehow, in the middle of the ecstasy of alleviating my morning wood while showering AJ's name escaped my lips. I convinced myself that Hichigo's perverted imagination is affecting my brain.

**(She's leaving.)** Hichigo points out making me look down as she walks out of the roof.

I quickly run down the stairs, jumping some to save some time ignoring the chorus of complaints as I turn through the hallways. Not my fault that they are all too slow to move out of the way. I reach the main floor and quickly hide when I notice that she's taking out her books and changing her shoes.

* * *

**[A/N: Remember in most Japanese school you have two shoes, one for inside the school and another pair for outside the school all to keep the school less dirty. Is like that scene in Tokyo Drift, you know the wabaki scene.]**

* * *

"Are you really going to help me?" The boy in blue uniform asks standing by AJ.

"If the resulting of helping you equals you leaving me alone; I'll help you." She quickly grumbles standing and motion for the guy to lead the way.

**(They are acting way to friendly. Let's kill him.)** Hichigo 'kindly' suggest as he tries to take control.

(Shut up!) I shout watching AJ and the guy skillfully pass by the teacher and out of the main gate. I quickly did the same, almost getting caught when one of Orihime's friends saw me and from here I start to like agent 007.

Through the whole walk AJ and Blue Boy were bickering about the littlest of thing. Yup, Blue Boy that would be his name for now on; calling him the boy with blue uniform is way too long. If the guy said green, AJ would say red but I can tell that what they doing is just for fun. They would never cross the line and get personal, always opting to insult each other and what they are wearing.

(Where are we going?) I thought when we reached Mashiba Middle School.

"Are you sure that he's here?" AJ asks crossing her arms, brows raised as she stares at the crowded field. Like in our school, here is lunch time but most kid right but most of them are playing around. I quickly hide by a telephone booth and stare, waiting for the right moment to come out.

These were days. Here the kids won't mind to show their true self. Some are even playing hide and seek around the old Jungle Gym. Tatsuki and I used to do that when we were smaller but slowly we stopped playing and started to eat by the slide or by the monkey bars. Chad would join us from time to time.

"There he is." Blue Boy quickly shouts, pointing at a kid with the same kind of blonde hair as him.

* * *

Ariella POV

I follow his finger and blink at the sight of a somber and lonely blonde hair kid. Sasori {blue boy} told me earlier that his little brother, Shun, looked like him but this is ridiculous. If it weren't for the fact that Sasori is standing by I would of sworn that he and Shun were the same, their only difference is height but not for much.

"So what you want me to do?" I ask keeping an eye on the boy as he stand under the shadow of a tree.

"I need you to talk to him. He thinks that the reason I left was his fault and no matter what everyone said he keeps blaming himself. I need you to make him realize that he shouldn't feel like that." Sasori answers making me nob and just when I enter the school, trying my best to not stand out, some kids start to walk towards him.

"I was wondering where you were." The fat kid snickers as his friend close in on the kid; great a gang of bullies led by a fat kid, so not typical. Please notice my sarcasm.

"Leave me alone." Shun orders, his weak voice sounding raw.

"And not collect my lunch money? Ha! Hand it over!" Fat Kid orders back extending his hand.

So that how it looks when someone bullies an innocent? I know what it means to get bullied, my scholar life so far is based on bullying but I always fight back but I have never seen this kind of bully. I heard of it, the strong feeding on the weak, but I never gave it such importance.

"You already took this week lunch money, remember? You took it this morning." Shun weakly defends him as his back pressed on the tree trunk.

"I would of remember if I already took it. So hand over or-"

"Or what?" I ask standing behind him. Yay, I'm taller than him; his head reaches my chest.

Fat Kid quickly turns around, ready to scream at whoever interrupted him only for him to yelp slightly when his eyes falls on my breast. They all turn towards him, their head tilt back to stare at my face. Oh, I feel so might and tall, finally I know how Chad feels.

"Who are you?" One of them asks wondering why a High Schooler is here.

"I'm Shun's new friend. But if my ears are correct, I heard that you stole his lunch money?" I sarcastically ask knowing very well that they did, my glare scaring most of them.

"What do you care? This is his problem not yours, slut!" Fat Kid shouts making my brow rise, gasps resounding through the whole yard. My anger twitch quickly activates and in a blink, my hand grabbed a fistful of kid's underwear that has been peeking out from the back and pull.

"What did you call me?" I growl pulling as hard as I could, his shouts feeding my evil self as I gave him the worst wedgie of his life. He's literally standing on his tip toes.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" He begs as everyone start to snicker at his humiliation. The kid is wearing white undies with bears all over.

"Give Shun's money back, now!" I order, a wide smile appearing on my face when he starts to empty his pocket. I quickly let go of him, his legs now weak as he falls on his butt.

"Listen to me, you little twirp. I ever find out that you bullied Shun or anyone else, you will remember and wedgie isn't the only trick I know. This applies to you three; got it?!" I ask making them nob, the fat kid's eyes watering in fear and pain. They quickly left when I took a step towards them.

"I don't want to know how you'll raise your kid." Sasori mumble making me glare at him, unaware of a certain strawberry blonde kid crawling behind us to hide the jungle gym that's close to us.

"Oh shut up blue man!" I growl through my teeth, Shun's curious small eyes on me.

"Who… are you?" Shun asks finally finding his voice and the courage to speak up.

"The name is AJ; I'm a friend of your brother." I answer with a normal voice, unlike how I talked to the others kids.

"If you haven't gotten news but my brother is-"

"I know. He sent me here, something about you having a hard time." I mumble cutting his sentence short, shoving my hand inside my pants. I look over my shoulder, for some reason having this gut feeling that I'm being watched.

"What do you know? He left a month ago when did he send you to me?" He asks getting hostile with me. I turn to stare at Sasori and a sigh escape my lips when he notices his sad face.

When Sasori explained his situation to me at the roof of my school, I can totally relate which his brother's feeling. His hostile attitude is something I have done in the past and, in a way, I still do.

"Shun, I-" But he didn't let me finish my sentence when he walked towards the jungle gym, climbing up the wall and hide by in a corner of the tower leading to the slide. Isolation is an attitude that I'm familiar with.

I walk towards him and climb up the tower, sitting right on the edge. Sasori climb the wall as well but he took the space beside his brother. We stay silent, starring at nothing in particular, the three of us unaware of the nervous teen that's below them.

"Listen; believe me if you want but what you're doing isn't going to help no one especially not your brother." I softly mumble resting my feet on two plastic rocks, my hands keeping my body up.

"What do you know?" He asks slightly choked up as he glares at me.

"I'm talking with experience so I do know how you feel." I answer our eyes meeting with each other. He gasp seeing my emotion swimming in my hazel green eyes, a sadden smile on my face.

"I went through the same thing, I lost my best friend that to me he was my brother. I don't have a sibling so he became the closest thing to family, I lost him suddenly and in front of my eyes in one of the best days we ever had in years. Blaming myself didn't helped me or remember him how I should. So yeah, I know how you feel." I explain as the hidden boy stares at me with wide eyes.

"What should I do?" He asks letting his tears fall, his classmate picking all their stuff.

"Remember how he was to you. Keep something that he used to wear like a hat, keep picture of you guys together or do something that has meaning to both of you like…" I turn my gaze on Sasori and he stares at me, sniffing in his boogers, facially telling him to give me an answer.

"Soccer." He answers with a warm smile, remembering all the moments he shared with his little brother. From the moment he first saw him on the hospital to the last words they shared the moment he 'left'.

"… watch soccer of his favorite team" I quickly add cleaning his tear stained face.

"I'll take time to get used that he isn't by your side but in a way he will always be there. Okay?" I suggest giving him a quick wink making him smile slightly.

"I guess but if I ever have problems, can we talked or something? You seemed like someone that could help me." He begs more than asks, making me smirk.

"Sure." I answer taking my phone out of my pocket and hand to him.

A sneeze reaches my ear and when I turn to stare at Sasori he gave me a confused stare. I look down and a scowl appears on my face when sudden head of orange passes under my hand.

"You little-"

"What's wrong?" He asks returning my phone, the bell ringing to tell everyone that lunch ended.

"Nothing." I answer grabbing my phone, jumping out of the tower. We said our good bye and I watch leave by leaning by the tower.

"You heard everything, right?" I ask turning my glare inside the tower, my eyes meeting a frozen Ichigo trying to hide on the farthest corner. He stays quite, his brown eyes big like a tennis ball as his body stays pressed against the wall.

"Who's that?" Sasori asks standing by me as I continue to glare at him.

"You were following me?" I ask turning towards him, balling my hands.

"Um uh… I… um." But he wasn't able to make a sentence, his words lost in his head.

I shake my head and walk away from him; of all the thing for him to do he does this with the relationship we are in right now.

(Did I just call our situation a relationship?) I thought stopping for a moment with my mouth open but continue to walk, balling my fist in front of me.

"AJ, wait!" Ichigo calls walking out of the school, Sasori close to my side.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sasori asks when I pick up my pace only to glare at him with sourest of face. The blonde quickly took two steps away from me, scared out of his pants, and I continue walk away.

"Please, wait!" Ichigo begs running towards me, speed walking with ease by my side.

"Leave me alone, I'm sort of busy." I mumble trying my best to not glare at him and focus on following Sasori as he leads to his second and last destination.

"I didn't mean to follow you or listen to the conversation but I need to talk to you." Ichigo begs trying to coax me to stop. He knows that he screwed up; breaking the thin ice that linked us as… friends and all I want if for him is to leave me alone.

"Why are you so determined to talk to me or be my friend? Give me one reason of why I should be your friend." I ask stopping dead on my track, glaring at him.

"Why not? We get along and you got along with my friends, which surprised me cause Keigo is the most annoying person when it comes to talking to girls. You haven't seen how messed up Chizuru is and-"

"Ichigo!" I shout knowing that he's going to start a long speech.

"All I want is a chance to prove myself that whatever you going through I can help or show you wrong." He said looking away as a blush stains his face.

Why is he blushing? Do I mean so much to him that he's rather embarrass himself at me by exposing what he feels?

"I can feel the love!" Sasori sings ruining the moment. I quickly look over Ichigo's shoulder and stare at the boy as he smirks at the scene. Ichigo turns around and blink at the guy, finally coming to notice his presence.

"Wait a minute, you can see… ghosts?" Ichigo asks surprised turning to stare with his mouth open.

My mouth literally drop, no words coming out of my mouth as I try to over think things. I had tried my best hide this side of me but now I'm caught red handed. Words start to scramble in my head, my eyes moving from Ichigo to Sasori and in the end I let out a grunt, covering my face.

"Yeah." I answer in defeat knowing that I won't be able to get out of this. I been hiding this… talent of mine for years, acting that most of my conversation has been through the phone but I guess I been discovered. Haruto and my 'best friend' were the only ones that knew of this and that's 'cause they caught me action.

(I need to be more careful) I thought as Sasori walks towards Ichigo a cheesy smile on his face.

"Now that the cat is out of the bag, would you like to help us?" Sasori asks wrapping his arm around the orange-nette shoulder.

"Wait, if you knew that he was a ghost why you played along a second ago?" I ask trying to put the focus on him making him smirk nervously.

I glare at Sasori as he starts to snicker at our face, enjoying our lost faces. Next time, I'll stick to my plan of ignoring him and then this whole thing wouldn't happen. Why couldn't he just go away like they always do?

* * *

**Wow, Ariella has the sixth sense like Ichigo. Who would have known? Uuh and you guys are gonna love all the surprises I have left. Please leave a review, I would love that and Valentines is around the corner so give mama Kira some sugah!**


	16. Chap 16 Close Call

**Bleach isn't mine, if I was Tite Kubo Grimmjow would be helping Ichigo right now or appear out of no where just to help.**

* * *

**Chap 16: Close Call **

Ariella POV / Home / September 8 – Saturday – 3 pm

"Hello Aya." I sign opening the door just when Aya was about to knock.

"Have I become that predictable?" She asks with a big pout as she walks inside.

"Very." I answer closing the door just when a cold breeze tries to sneak in.

Autumn is reaching earlier then I thought and it's becoming annoying. Rain, snow or anything cold related isn't my thing, not only I get sick with ease but my body can't just stand the weather. My body starts to shakes like an orange leaf on a branch, the same happens even in school with the air conditioner.

"So what brings you to my delightful home?" I ask jumping on the couch, stretching out my arms while I grunt like a cat.

"I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Sanchez finally gave me your whole file and my boss ordered me to keep a very close eye on you." Aya quickly answer while I fold one of my arms behind my head, too lazy look for a pillow.

"Heard that before." I mumble stretch out my free hand towards the table, stretching more and more to get the TV remote. Today I'm in lazy mode. I got no homework to do, all the chores been taken care off and all my job application have been delivered so it's resting time.

"You… aren't worried?" Aya asks confused when I stick out my tongue continuing my struggle to get the remote with minimal movement.

"Nope, not… a… bit. YES!" I rejoice finally taking hold of the remote, changing the TV rapidly when I heard the stupidest TV theme song, something Honey Boo Boo. I swear how can a television station like TLC put a show that ridicules a six year old something girl that's clearly retarded?

"I really hate that show." I grumble taking the task of channel surfing, ignoring Aya's amazed face.

"How can you be so calm? Your curfew might be affected by this." Aya squeals standing in front of the TV making me scowl.

Aya can be dramatic but if I was in her shoe I'll act the same. For some paroles especially if they are repeat offenders like me, we get curfews or some sort of stipulations. My curfews are simple, I have 'till nine in the afternoon to get to my house and call Aya when I get there to make sure that I'm here. On Fridays and Saturdays I'm permitted to stay out 'till eleven.

"If it doesn't bother me, why should it bother you?" I ask looking at her.

"-sigh- Anyways… um I need to talk to your dad. He hasn't even asked about your parole or stuff like that." Aya said, trying to change the subject but I tuned her out as she continues to talk. I heard this before and tuning this speech out is my specialty.

(Just leave.) I beg to myself trying to watch TV.

* * *

Ichigo POV

"STOP! YOU BETTER STOP!" I shout pointing at the female Gunner.

If I remember right, this Gunner goes by the name of Violet. Like the Gunners, she wearing black but her look is more expose than the other two. Her pale skin makes her clothes pops out which is not much. He short shorts are way too tight and spandex, her long sleeve shirt stops right under her boobs leaving her stomach bare and her legs are only covered by her combat boots. Her holster are tied tightly around her thighs, her silver duo revolvers shinning with the sun.

"Oh, you still here in Karakura? I actually thought that Cobra or Sora scared the crap out of you." She sort of compliments at me as I march towards her, my steps giving out it's familiar 'swoosh' as I walk on the sky.

"You're not leaving!" I shout flash stepping from my spot and stand in front of her just when she was about to make her trademark get away.

"What's wrong, are you hormones acting up again?" She asks with a baby voice, her lips plucked forward as she coos at me. Cue angry eye twitching and angry vein.

"Why every time I'm angry someone thinks is hormones problems?!" I shout making the blonde woman snicker while Rukia stare at us.

"Well you are a boy still in the process of growing. You know, if you ever need a girl I can help you find one or we can work things out." She suggests standing to close for comfort, a blush covering my whole face when she pushed her boobs up when she leaned at me.

"Ichigo." Rukia growls waking me up from pervy land.

I may be a bit bashful but I am still a teen, seeing girls in some sort of provocative way is hard to ignore but at the same time my fighting partner stopped me just in time. Hat and Clogs said that Gunner can't have some sort of relationship other than an alliance with a Shinigami or Quincy so biting the bait that's 'wiggling' in front of me.

"I didn't come here for that!" I growl taking a step away from her, a sad sigh escaping her lips. She quickly turns around, taking my steps away from her as the chance to retreat but I quickly take hold of her wrist.

"Let go." She orders with a dark voice as she glares at me, her blank mask creeping me out.

"Not 'till you answer my questions." I snap back with a glare, tightening my grip when she tried takes her wrist off.

Our eyes lock on each other and in a flash I let her go when she took out one of her revolver. I bend back just in time, my back arching as her bullet flies above my head, missing me by inches. What really caught me off guard is the color of the aura that's around, instead of seeing a girly color like violet or pink, her spirit energy is gray.

Rukia called my name, her zanpakutō out and ready to strike only to flash step when she took her second revolver and shots at her.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asks when I flash stepped close to her.

"Yeah. Where's her bubbly persona?" I ask as she point both her guns at us, her eyes aren't holding that friendly and flirting attitude from the last times I seen her and let me tell you it's scary. She even looks psychotic.

"Ichigo… um about that." Rukia stutters only for both of us part ways by force when she starts to shot at us.

Rukia tries to get close to her, deflecting bullets with Sode no Shirayuki, only to retreat with a shout. Violet decided on the last minute to aim both of her guns at Rukia and one of the bullets grazed her right arm. Blood starts to come out of the wound but what really caught my attention is her shaking arm.

(She just got here and her welcome gift is a wound. Perfect.) I thought flash stepping in front of her as she tries to hold her sword up.

"Are you okay?" I whisper looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Whatever you do, don't… don't let one of the bullets hit you." She mumbles taking in a deep breath, her right hand balling trying to hold in her trembling. I answered with a nob.

"Not bad, you both were able to dodge all my bullets. Now let's play… dodge my bullets, orange head." Violet said raising her arms, revolver shining with the sun.

I flash step away from Rukia, making sure that all the attention is on me even though I'm clueless. Rukia was supposed to meet us at Urahara Shop and tell us everything she learned about Gunners but she never had the chance to even say hello to me when her phone rings, alerting us of a near by hollow.

"What's wrong? You showed so much spirit some minutes ago, do you need some inspiration?" She asks as I dodge bullet after bullet, each projectile missing me by inches.

Urahara later on explained to me that the Gunners weaponry changed in the last 60 years. Only novice Gunners are the ones that use real life guns with bullets that explode when touching their target. But when that Gunner gains more experience and power they take out the magazine and replace it with an empty one. The bracelet function stays the same.

**(Attack.)** Hichigo shouts as I dodge and slowly approach her.

I flash step out of her gun fest and appear in front of her, Zangetsu now resting on the left side of her neck. She stops her shooting and slowly turns her head to look at me.

"Faster than I thought." Violet mumbles keeping her pose, our ears catching Rukia's moan.

"What have done to her?" I ask taking a quick glance on Rukia. Her state is worse than I thought, her face is slightly pale with sweat rolling down and her right arm is shaking without control.

"You don't know all of our tricks." She answers looking over my shoulder, a certain glow appearing in her eyes when mine turn wide.

I quickly flash step away from her just in time to dodge a white colored bullet. Stopping in front Rukia, my gaze rises and stays on the person that's beside Violet.

"You." I let out slightly surprised when I noticed who it is. The guy that saved me and Rukia a month and something ago, what really surprised me is that he only appears on rare occasion. I can literally count with my hands the time we clash.

"Hi, Sora." Violet let out doing another 180 on us, her voice now suggesting boredom.

"I told you; if you encounter one of Shinigami's, leave." Sora growls glaring at the girl as he put down his gun.

"Why?" Violet whines glaring at him and for some reason I can see a pout.

"I already told you, the last thing we need is a fight right now." Sora said leaning close to her, squinting his eyes.

Violet tense shoulders slowly relax and put both of her guns in their respective holsters. Both masked shooters turn to stare at me and in a blink Violet disappears. Mine and Sora's eyes clash and everything literally stop when he appears in front of me, grabbing me by the neck of the shirt as he pulls me close, his other hand pushing away Zangetsu with such force that scared me.

"Suggestion, all the hollows are ours as of today and stay away from that girl, the one with exotic hair." He orders with a cold smooth voice which made my heart stop. What really caught me is the spirit pressure that he suddenly let's out; his spirit pressure is so great that I can compare it with one of the captains of Soul Society.

"Why… should I?" I ask through my teeth, paralyzed by his power, at the same time confused at his request.

"Don't do it and you'll regret it." He threats pushing me away just to disappear. Why all Gunners have this obsessive thing of shuponing away?

"What was that all about?" Rukia ask holding her trembling arm.

* * *

~O~O~ FF ~O~O~

"Weird; I never seen this before." Urahara mumbles while observing Rukia's arm as it trembles less than before.

"Are you serious?" I ask starring at Rukia when she takes in a deep breath.

"Well, it is true that their tactics changed 60 years ago, this must be another one of their new tactics." Urahara answers, giving me a quick glance.

Rukia and I arrived in Urahara's shop 15 minutes ago so he can tends and analyze Rukia's wound at the same time hearing what we been through with the Gunners. Violet behavior did concern Urahara though; all the Gunners he encountered were either cool heads or violent yet ration beings almost like Marines or Army soldiers. But a crazed gunner with personality disorder is not good.

"I just wonder, argh, why he told you to stay away from Ariella?" Rukia asks wincing when Urahara the bandages around her arm, nobing at him at the order to go to Orihime's apartment to close the wound.

"Who knows? All I want to know is how he knows her?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest still wearing my shihakushō.

My body is supposed to be at my house with Kon inside and he better stay there. The last time he took over he almost got into a fight with some random guy. Technically speaking it was Kon's fault; he did grab his girlfriend's boob.

Urahara shrugs as a response when I look at him and sigh when my phone starts to ring.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter it's a bitsy small but I had to do so. The other part of the chapter would ruin the mood of this one. Please leave a review.**


	17. Chap 17 Text

**Hopefully my plan of making this chapter funny is going to work and you guys are gonna love the ending. Anyways, Bleach isn't mine and for those that are reading my two part story of Young Justice, I'm in a writters block right now so give me some time please. Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chap 17: Text**

Ichigo POV/ Urahara Shop /September 8 – Saturday – 5 pm

Urahara shrugs as a response when I look at him and sigh when my phone starts to ring. As told, Kon first went to Urahara to leave my phone and then go home, promising that he will do everything in his power to avoid anyone that might know me.

"Uuuuuh, is it your girlfriend?" Jinta tease making me growl as he walked by us, a broom on his shoulder. For the first time in my life, the kid is actually doing work at the shop and not ordering poor Ururu do his and her share.

"What are you talking about?" I ask extremely annoyed.

"That phone hasn't stop ringing since Kon left it." He answer disappearing to who knows where. This shop is too weird and bigger than what everyone thinks; I learned that the moment Urahara showed me the 'basement'.

I quickly grab my home, doing the same technique used when walking in the sky, the change of atoms thing. Unlocking the phone, I open the text with a held smile at the sight of her name.

**(You like her!)** Hichigo taunts with a smirk.

(Shut up! I don't like her.) I shout at him focusing on the three texts she sent.

* * *

TEXT

Ariella: Hey.

Ariella: Are you at your house?

Ariella: Thanks for ignoring, Strawberry.

END OF TEXTS

* * *

"She wants to be at your house; hmmm I wonder what she wants?" Urahara ask his head suddenly above my shoulder, smirk under his fan.

"You better be using protection, one Ichigo is enough." Jinta said walking by us once again, this time with a mop.

"She's a FRIEND, not my GIRLFRIEND. So both of you; shut the hell up." I growl closing my phone and shoving it in my pocket, remembering to answer her later.

"Awww, you won't answer? Then let me." Urahara mumble snatching my phone out of my pocket, almost pulling me with it.

"Urahara!" I shout chasing him as he starts to write.

How childish can this guy get? He starts to write who knows what, a wide smirk on his face as he dodge all my attempts to catch / tackle him. The familiar 'ding' reaches my ear and my whole body freezes when he shoved the phone at my face, the word 'sent' on the screen. I quickly grab my phone, my face pale, scared to even find out what he wrote.

"You'll thank me later." He sings walking out the room, Rukia following him, leaving me frozen in the room. I quickly search through my phone and totally forgot how to breathe when I notice the text.

* * *

TEXT

Ichigo: I been wondering how you'll feel in my arms and how your hair smells. All I want is to cuddle you to nights end and be the only thing you think about. Please, let me be that special guy.

END OF TEXT

* * *

Ariella POV

I slowly walk out of kitchen, a plate turkey and cheese sandwich and Lays in hand, and sat down carefully, being sure not to hit the table that has my ice tea and cellphone. My phone starts to vibrate but I chose to ignore it, my desire to satisfy my hunger being more important.

"I need to buy pickles." I mumble with a pout, sad that I don't have pickles.

Yes, something weird about me is that I love pickles like Snooki from Jersey Shore. Most of my sandwich must have pickles and/or mustard; if I can't have one of those two, I must have some sort of chip to the side. Original Lays and Ruffles are my main choice.

Just when I grabbed my meal and open my mouth to take a bite, frantic knocking starts to pound the door. Grunting, I stood up and answer the door only to be pushed in by a mass of orange, his foot closing my door.

"Have you read the last text sent to you?" He asks grabbing me on my shoulder, literally lifting me to my toe tips.

"Whaaaat?" I ask still in shock, starring at his frantic as he stares from side to side.

"Have you read the last text sent to you?!" He asks shaking me shoving his face near mine.

"Um uh no, I'm eating right… hey!" I shout when he let's go of me and dives toward my phone, not at all caring that I stumbled and softly slam my body on the wall.

"What's the password?" He asks pointing at my phone as I try to steady myself.

"Put my phone down or get your ass kicked." I growl while he nobs at me paying more attention to my phone than to my approaching body, his brown eyes blinking in realization of my words.

"I'm serious, tell me your password. My friend sent you a stupid text and I don't want you to read it." He growls making me smirk.

"Oh, is it something embarrassing?" I ask with a smirk trying to take my phone out of his hand only to whine slightly when he moved his hand away.

"Please, it something that you don't need to read or hear or think." Ichigo begs as we start a new dance, get my phone.

"I'll be the judge of that." I shout jumping over the couch, jumping on his back, outstretching my arm but it's all useless with compared with my short limbs.

We start to wrestle, both of us taking different poses. The first pose we did is me planking on his shoulder, my fingers grazing my phone. The second pose was me on the floor, face up, my hand tightly wrap around his wrist as he drags me around the living room. Third pose is him crawling away from me as held to his legs.

"Give me mah phone!" I shout as he crawls around the sofa with me in tow.

"No, I will not let you read this text." He shouts pulling myself up and quickly straddle him, holding him down.

I gracefully, being sarcastic here, jump close to his arm, making sure not to give him space between my legs to escape. I finally reach his upper back and a smirk at my accomplishment, his squirming lower body giving me inner pleasure.

"This is so wrong." Ichigo mumble giving up on getting away, raising his hand to give my phone.

"It's your fault that this happen. If you gave me my phone in the first place your humiliation would have been less. Big ass dude getting summited by a small ass girl." I mumble back at him with a smart ass attitude, grabbing my phone to unlock it.

Password: 6 – 7 – 1 – 3

"You're not a small ASS girl." Ichigo grumbles thinking wouldn't hear him, that little remark earned him a slap on the back of the head. There's no need to remind me of my voluptuous lower body but it gave me some advantage. My big ass did helped me pinned him down.

"I been wondering how you'll feel in my arms… and how your hair smells?" I read out confused; my brow up giving a quick gaze at the blushing orange head kid.

"All I want is to cuddle you… to nights end… and be the only thing you think about? Please, let me be that special guy. Oh my god!" I shout falling off of him, laughing my ass off.

"Urahara is an idiot." He grumbles looking away from me as I roll on the floor laughing.

"I like him." I laugh making him look at me confused as he sits on the floor, leaning on the back of the couch.

"I used to do text and prank calls like this with a friend." I explain when he opened his mouth to question my reaction.

And from there we stay quite. I stay on the ground, eyes glued on the roof, not at all caring that I'm wearing my gray baggy basketball boy pants and a stained white tank top; while Ichigo stayed leaning on the couch starring at nothing particular.

"This is the first time I enter this house." Ichigo suddenly mumble making me look at him.

"Technically, you force your way in here." I joke, sticking out my tongue at him when he weakly glare at me.

"Where's Mr. Joshuya? I rarely see him around here." He asks, knowing that he's trying to start a conversation with me.

"Working like always. He won't be here in some hours." I answer letting out a yawn, stretching out my body 'till my back crack, one less annoying knot out of my back.

"How long have you been able to see ghosts?" He asks with apprehension, shyly looking at me as he rest both of his arm on prop knees.

"I have been able to see them since I have memory. Actually, at first I thought they were imaginary friends 'till one of them suddenly turned to this black body form and almost killed me." I answer, slightly surprise that I answered his question so easily.

For me, my ghost seeing talent is something that I like to keep on the down low. Most of my sightings aren't exactly nice to remember and the fact that my mom forced me to visit to a psychologist when I told her my talent isn't exactly a loving memory. Dad found out 'cause he caught me talking to his dead soldier buddy and my best friend found out 'cause he followed me just like Ichigo. People say girls are the nosey ones.

"What about you?" I ask wiggling my way to lie sideways.

"Basically, the same. Have spirits followed you making you feel like a magnet?" He asks making me chuckle without emotion.

"Isn't Sasori enough evidence that I'm a magnet? But what's wrong with spirits in this town? One of them actually dance with his shirt off mixing Gangam Style with Carmeldansen." I ask trying to hold in my puke at the memory. Oh god, I can still remember his man boobs jumping and jiggling as he dance.

"Oh, you met him. Don't worry he's gone." He assures me making me sigh in happiness, his shuddering telling me that he's sharing the same feeling as I am a mental scar.

And from there we continue our random conversation on the floor. Still surprised that I'm sharing my ghost adventures with him with such ease, I told him some of my weird moment like the time I encountered a man that died in an ice cream suit. Ichigo told me the moment he got a stalker, a nerdy girl that drowned when her foot got stuck on lake mud. Apparently the girl had the audacity to sit on his lap with her skirt up while he slept in just boxer.

"Dude, I didn't need to know that." I whine, letting my imagination run at all the kind of boxer he might have. White with puppies on them sounds like the perfect Kodak moment which I told him about.

"How you think my reaction was? I almost had a heart attack and dad catapulted to my room when he heard my scream… with a bat." He explains, a bit annoyed that I was laughing at his dispense. The pain of other can be enjoyable.

"I should get going. Is a miracle that Yuzu nor Karin hasn't called to check on me." He grumbles pushing himself up with help of the couch.

I out stretch both of my arms, my hands waving up and down, a silently order to help me up. He takes hold of my hands and pulls me up with too much force. My body literally flew off the floor and slam on Ichigo's chest, arms wrap around his shoulder as he held me close to keep balance.

"You okay?" He asks in a hush voice as we stare at each other.

The only thing I can possibly do is nob as we stare at each other, for some reason I'm getting lost in his brown eyes. For the first time, I'm noticing how interesting his eyes look like, how intense the brown gaze is so… fascinating. We stay like this for a while, really not knowing what do from here on.

"Straw… berry." I weakly mumble when he starts to slowly lean towards me, his eyes moving from my eyes to my lips. Just when I thought his lips were going to touch mine, my phone starts to ring. The spell around us quickly breaks and we both push from each other, blush now on our cheeks.

(What just happened?) I shout in my head jumping over the couch to answer my phone.

* * *

Ichigo POV

(What just happened?!) I panic watching her talk on the phone.

**(Youuuuu wuss! Why didn't you kissed her?! You would be rolling on the floor half naked by now if I was in control?!)** Hichigo shout at me waving his sword in anger.

(This is not the time for one of your tantrums.)I growl at my other self trying to calm my nerves. I almost kissed Ariella, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

**(Not the time? Not time?! You're a fucking senior that never had a girlfriend and to top it all VIRGIN! When are you going to grow a set of balls and screw a girl? AJ is the best chance we got right now and you didn't take it!)** Hichigo shouts making me growl. I heard this monologue since we started to openly communicate with each other, worst mistake of my life. Now, he doesn't shuts up.

"Haruto isn't coming home 'till tomorrow afternoon, something about a lock down." AJ suddenly tells me her phone now away from her ear.

"Oh, I… um uh I better get going." I stutter more than mumble scratching the back of my head, my stomach doing loops as she stares at me.

"Yeah it is kind of late." She whispers showing the hour that's on her phone, 7 pm. We talked for hours without noticing.

She walks me to the door, at the same time thinking of what I should from this point on. Once again, things got awkward between us and something in me just wants to do what my body wanted to do, put my lips on her. The door opens and when I put a foot out of the door, I stop and turn towards her.

"AJ, I-"

"Don't worry about it Strawberry, nothing actually happened, right." She states more than ask with a small smirk, leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah." I let out with a small sigh, my stomach knot gone. We exchange our good night and I walked away, jumping over the fence out of laziness.

"Show off!" AJ shouts closing the door as I wave at her.

I run up the stairs, sliding off the way just in time to dodge dad's famous flying kick. Yuzu told me that dinner is running a bit late and Karin is fixing up some sort of dessert she found on TV.

"Hey, how's AJ? I haven't seen her in a while." Karin asks pouring the cream like liquid in a pan.

"Um uh eh, she's okay." I quickly answer bit too fast for my sake.

"What happened?" Isshin asks from his spot at the end of the stairs, letting out a moan when he stood up. He did crash hard and on his back, all his wind knocked out of his lungs.

"Nothing happened. I'll be in my room." I growl tuning out dad's frantic questions. All I heard from his mouth was condom and sexy underwear.

I quickly lock myself in my room and rest my back against the door. I start to hit the back of my head with the door, eyes close, ignoring Kon as he walks out of his hiding spot complaining. What's wrong with me? AJ is my friend and for me to lean on to her is not something I will do; I don't even know her. Something just made me want to feel her lips, relive the warmth she gave me when we accidently hug each other, feel her fingers entwined with mine.

(It's all your fault.) I growl glaring at a day dreaming Hichigo.

**(My fault? How is it my fault when she's the one with the awesome body and tempting lips?)** Hichigo asks with a wide smirk, slowly going back to day dreaming about AJ.

(You're affecting my thoughts and common sense. If it weren't for your day dreaming and flooding my dreams with images of her, this would have been avoided.) I shout, glad that I found someone to point my finger at. Hichigo is my best option.

**(And if you have a strong will nothing would of happened. So it's all your fault you couldn't block me.)** Hichigo quickly answer me slowly turning around to give me the back as he lays on one of the buildings. I'm just surprised that Zangetsu hasn't made an input in the matter.

"What's wrong with you?" Kon asks making me glare at him.

"Nothing!" I growl throwing my bag on my bed.

* * *

**What you guys think? Please tell me, I know is not that funny but at least it's fun. Please leave a review even if to leave one word, I to calculate how many reader I got. Thanks, I'll be updating very very soon, I want to put chapter every two to three days =)**


	18. Chap 18 Great, more friends

**Bleach ain't mine yade yade yada. This is mainly a filler but it had to be done, there something in this chapter that will be use in the future. Read on, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chap 18: Great, more friends**

Ariella POV/ Music Class – Karakura High /September 8 – Tuesday – 1:20 pm

The moment my butt touched the dark teal chair, my head falls on the gray desk, a low 'ouch' reaching Ichigo's ear as he sits by me. He just chuckled instead of worrying about me. My whole body feels hot and adrenaline is still rushing though my whole body.

"I'll take a wild guess and say that you meet Chizuru." Ichigo snickers as I roll my head rocks on the cold surface.

"I never have been so scared in my life." I cry covering my face with my gloved hands, my cream-ish yellow vest hugging my body perfectly.

Autumn has officially started and the uniformed changed only by a bit. All we have to do is add this warm stuffy vest and we'll be admitted to school. Unfortunately, for me, this uniform has given me an unwanted attention from a girl named Chizuru. The red head is the friend that I wasn't able to meet the first day and right now all I want is to keep it like that.

Chizuru is more perverted than a playboy follower. As her way to greet me, she tried to grab my ass when I was talking to Tatsuki about that club she leads, stating that I really want to get out of theater at the same time I'll avoid the winter play the teacher is planning about. Poor red head, she received the beating of her life and if it wasn't for the gate she would have been the next front page story in tomorrow's news.

"Don't worry; she's used to the abuse." Tatsuki assures when the girl never stood back up.

I press my cheek on the desk and glare at the orange main boy as he continues snickering.

"You enjoy my suffering." I whine with a pout.

"Yes. Yes, I do." He chuckles resting his elbow on his prop up arm, chin resting on his palm.

I roll my eyes and smirk, enjoying this moment with him. Of course, I had a freak out session in my room the moment he walked out of the house but later on I calm down thanks to a talk to Rolando.

Yeah, instead of talking to someone close to me like my mom I talk to Rolando. He's more realistic and trust worthy than Bayla. He told me that as long there's no emotion between us I shouldn't worry what's so ever. So far, I don't have feelings for Ichigo and what I think what happened was more of an impulse or instincts from his side. For now, I shoved our little moment to a dark corner of my head and ignore it, opting to act normal around him.

"Just don't let your guard down around her and you'll be fine." Ichigo suggest earning a nob from me.

From there we stay quiet and waited for the teacher. She's running late and there's been a rumor that something big is going to happen. Something about a merge of class and club.

"Please, pardon my tardiness but I couldn't find today's lesson." The teacher said walking in with a box.

Kassandra Moravich is our music teacher and the reason why all the boys aren't flunking this class. The woman is gorgeous that they are forced to pay attention just to keep the woman happy. Mrs. Moravich can be describe as a Barbie with a brain and a bit of more meat, blue eyes shine by itself and her skin is pale yet fair especially with her dirty blonde curly hair.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Moravich." All of the boys, including Ichigo, sigh in dreamy stupor as they drool at the woman.

"Boys." I mumble rolling my eyes, crossing my arms on the desk to pillow my chin.

"Now, I beat that all you have heard by now that I have been planning something for this year's play and it's true." Moravich sings clapping her hand in excitement as she sit on the desk, making sure that her legs are tight together so no one can peek through her pencil skirt. That's the only thing I don't like about her she's a bit too perky.

"This year we'll merge with the theater club and make… A MUSICAL!" She announces with a smile making me groan.

(Really? She wants to make a musical?) I thought closing my eyes but paying attention and ignoring all the squeals Kia and her friends are doing. Kia is an attention hog, a musical is the best way to get some.

"Now, all I need to know is what we could do." Moravich mumble with a sadden pout, mad that nothing has come to her so far.

"Uh, uh, uh, I got an idea. What about a Disney musical?" One of Kia's friends suggest, making Kia nob.

"I'm not dancing like in High School musical." One of the senior boys refutes, earning cries of agreement, I'm one of them.

"What about the apocalyptic version of Disney with robots and laser and explosions?" Orihime suggest making everyone turn to look at her with a dead panned face. That idea is out the window automatically.

People continue to through suggestion after suggestion and all of them are hopeless. Alice in Wonderland has been used way too much, Little Mermaid will be slightly hard to execute and Sleeping Beauty isn't that interesting. Time to save this fest of bad ideas.

"Seeing that all your thoughts are glued Disney Land, what about something mouth dropping and eye catching? For example stories like Mulan, Pocahontas, or Princess and The Frog. Those three are popular and hypnotizing." I suggest making everyone turn to look at me in shock.

"That's a splendid idea!" Moravich chirps clapping her hand rapidly, everyone else slowly agreed to me at the thought.

"I don't like it." Kia whines making me sigh while she crosses her arms.

"Why not? The three have action, magic, music and no dancing." Keigo points out with a smile.

"And let's not forget, the boys aren't girly." I point out with a smile, earning nobs of all the boys.

"Girly? Please, Prince Eric is a charm." Kia sighs with a dreamy look.

"Um, what do you guys think we should do?" Moravich ask looking everyone, jumping out of the desk to write the three options I mentioned, a table with two columns to write the good and bad of each title.

"Mulan has a war scene so who knows how we'll do that." One of the junior tells everyone, Moravich quickly writing 'war scene; complicated' on the bad side.

"Pocahontas has around four settings. That's good." A senior girl chirps, that I think that goes by the name of Rin making everyone nob.

"But it also has a talking tree, how we'll do that?" Her friend asks turning to stare at Rin but she didn't come up with words.

"We make the outline of Willow but cutting out the lower lip, all one has to do is move it to make the effect of talking." She quickly answers making everyone nob.

Everyone continue to put out ideas and suggestion and for what I see, Princess and The Frog is winning. And hopefully, that would be the winner. I really love that movie; it has magic, lot of dance-sable music even though that's what everyone doesn't want and it actually has a good ass drama.

"The question is, who going to wear the frog suit?" I ask in a very hush voice to Ichigo making me snicker, both of us sharing a mental image of Kai being painted green.

"Okay. Now that we know that these are the one that everyone wants to do. I'll divide you all in groups of three, give you one of the movies and come up with possible ideas of how to execute it." Moravich chirps with a smile, grabbing a clip board.

Everyone quickly moved to their respective groups, senior and juniors mix with each other, and I end up with two seniors, Rin and Makoto. Rin is a nice girl with brown under the ear hair, small black eyes and typical winter Asian pale skin. Her personality is okay but she can be bashful on time. Makoto has black curtain hair, crimson brown eyes with glasses and tannish like skin. His personality is sly and extremely cool.

Rin and Makoto are friends and they balance each other person. Rin can go a little over board with her idea and imagination but Makoto gives a quick kick of reality and she cools down. Hopefully, I won't feel left out or out number.

"Hey." I greet sitting on the closest desk to them, Moravich writing like a maniac on chunks of paper.

"Finally, I have an excuse to meet you." Rin cheers making me blink at her.

"She's been meaning to ask you load of question for the school paper." Makoto quickly answer noticing my confused face.

"School… paper?" I ask with apprehension turning my attention to him.

"Yeah, I really want to write about you and your style. Everything about you is so, I don't know, original and epic and so new." Rin explains further making me nob.

Moravich stands by me, twirling her hand on a small box she took out of her big box. She offers the box to Makoto to pick out a shred of paper and he did, reading out the theme I wished for 'Princess and The Frog'.

"Has someone actually seen the movie?" Makoto ask making mine and Rin's jaws drop.

Who the hell misses a Disney movie? Honestly. Even those that considered themselves depressing and dark have seen Disney movies at least once, no matter what the movie is about. I'm not a girly girl yet I have seen every princess movie, those with action filled movies like Brave, Tangled and Mulan.

"I'm a dude. A princess movie isn't mine thing." Makoto shrugs making Rin's head hit the desk.

"You watched with me, at home." Rin groans making me look at her then at Makoto.

"I fell asleep." He answers with a deadpanned face making me roll my eyes, a mental image of Makoto snoring his lungs out appearing in my head while Rin watches the movie.

"We can't do this if he hasn't seen the movie." I grumble with a bit of interest; I'm a solo worker, group work involves socialization which I don't do well.

Ask Keigo, I'm a bit too straight forward and cruel. Yesterday he waltz in to the roof like an idiot, smiling as he hugs a picture of the girl he's going to date this Saturday. He gave the picture to Ichigo who passed it to me, the image making my brow knit together. I start to stare at picture in every angle, Orihime's head right on my shoulder as she stares at the picture.

"Keigo… sorry to tell you but this is a boy dressed like a girl." I announce his body freezing at mid stride. I quickly explain my 'outrageous ' allegation, everyone else trying to explain this more smoothly and nice but my harshness was too hard and cut-throat. His heart shattered in million pieces.

"Do I really have to watch that movie?" Makoto groans making Rin glare at him.

"Yes, you have too. The story isn't like in the book and if everyone chooses to do that Disney movie, you still going to see it." Rin answers making the boy pout.

"I still think that the movie is going to be one of those typical princess movies." He complains as he glances at me for some time.

"She's not a helpless princess." I quickly out my two cents to spark his curiosity. At those words, his eyes sparkle and nob accepting my words.

We continue to talk giving idea of how we could do this musical a reality and so far we got good ideas, especially for the shadow scenes. Makoto groans some more, really not liking the fact that dancing is involved.

"Oh suck it up and wear spandex when necessary." Rin and I snap making the poor boy shrink. Two girls vs one boy is a complete lose – win situation; winners the girls.

The bells ring and when I started to pick all my stuff to rush to Gym class, Moravich called me to her desk while she organized her desk for the class of freshman and sophomore.

* * *

Ichigo POV

I walk out of music class, stopping when I notice that AJ didn't leave. Peeking in the small door window, I notice AJ and Mrs. Moravich talking to each other. AJ look from side to side, her face twisted in panic, and start to talk to Moravich scared.

(What are they talking about?) I thought trying to read her lips but her hair doesn't let me.

**(Who cares? Let her lean. I want to enjoy the view; God those tight pants.)** Hichigo moans, shivering at the sight of AJ.

Since the day we almost kissed things have been weird… in my side. Hichigo and Kon have been bothering me ever since the incident and honestly I can't take it anymore. From that day on I start to think about AJ in another way, friendship is just the first step to gain her trust once again. But AJ is still AJ.

"Is she even thinking of what happened?" I whisper to myself with a sad like face.

The incident happened on a Saturday, we weren't able to see each other on Sunday and when we meet yesterday she's been acting like nothing happened and I don't like that. Honestly, I was expecting a nervous AJ or something like her walking away every time she sees me but nothing. We keep talking like normally do, we keep hanging around with my friends and sit side by side.

"What she wanted?" I ask once she walked out.

"Um, nothing. Let's go we don't want Smith to scream at us." She quickly said, avoiding the question as she leads the way towards the gymnasium.

We reach our destination and in a flash we run in the bathroom, escaping Smith's everlasting hawk like eyes he has. The man can literally see and hear anything that happens in here even if someone whispers he'll notice. And to make him more lovable, sarcasm here, he will work your ass off so hard that you'll faint on the court.

* * *

Ariella POV

I quickly change into my sport uniform and quick check if everything is on the right place. The uniform is simple and not like I thought; most the uniforms I seen on TV of Japan sports gear are extremely short and tight in the girl side.

"At least they were decent enough to change that." I mumble enjoying the site of me wearing bluish gray basketball shorts that reach my knees with white lines on the side. The shirt is white with the same tone of blue on my sleeves.

"Come on." Rin sings pulling me out of the bathroom as I fix my shoes. My shoulders tensed up at the sudden grab, my free hand tensing up. I really don't like people touching me suddenly and the fact that I have a bad leg, balance and rushing isn't my thing.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! On the floor is time to warm up!" Smith shouts rushing everyone to sit around him.

Leave Smith to ruin our days with his bad mood. Dameon Smith, Karakura sports intern, is an African American that's bald with black small eyes; his personality is a pain in the ass which matches if body builder like body and he would work your ass off no matter what. Personally that's a good thing; thanks to his work out I'm now two sizes less.

Warming up Rin and Makoto would try their best to talk to me, saying that if we going to work together the first thing we must do is communicate with ease at the same time this will give us a basic line of trust. Rin and I talked the most, her perky hyper attitude slightly amusing but sometimes annoying, both of us unaware of Makoto's and Ichigo's stare. Well, Ichigo is more than glaring at Makoto while the other boy is staring at me and Rin.

"Oh, I got an idea. Why don't we go to my house this Friday and watch the movie? Moravich wants this project for next Friday and wouldn't be cool to make one of those boxes to make thing at scale." Rin suggest with a smile, making me slowly nob.

"You're talking about a box mock-up. That could be cool." I said through my teeth stretching to touch my toes.

"Yeah, that way you can double team and keep me awake." Makoto suggests with a smile only to frown in panic, re-thinking his suggestion. This is another two girls vs. one guy situation, another lose – win situation.

I agree to the idea and with a delicate shout from Smith we start to do play volleyball with Kagine, Smith's boss, looking at us from the sideline. School finally ended and not waiting for Ichigo, I change and left school with my bike. I meet and hanged around with a lot of people today and all I need is some alone time.

(God, I don't need more friends.) I cry in my head riding out of school grounds, escaping Ichigo just in time.

* * *

**Please leave reviews guys. I know that I'm updating very fast but that's good but I wish that the writers block on my other story would lift already. Argh! Kiba out!**


	19. Chap 19 Movie and Hollow

**And I'm back! Hope you guys love the wait. I'm about to cry for reals... I feel bad for Ichigo but its all for a reason. You'll get it once you read these few chapters. Poor guy, each day he sink deeper and deeper -sigh-**

**Bleach ain't mine, keep on reading.**

* * *

**Chap 19: Movie and Hollows**

Ariella POV / Stadium – Karakura High / September 11 – Friday – 4pm

"Freedom!" I moan in happiness walking out of Stadium, rushing as fast as I could so the teachers won't grab me. Mrs. Moravich and Mr. Soraki are way too pumped for my liking and this play is not even Broadway like.

"Finally and here I thought we would leave you behind." A voice said by me, making me turn.

There, leaning on the wall is Makoto and Rin, both wearing their club uniforms. Makoto is wearing his baseball uniform, his shoes being the normal-est thing on him. Rin is wearing her chef uniform, some red thing smudge on random parts and pieces of her flying everywhere it hides under her white beanie.

"What war mine exploded on you?" I ask pointing at the girl.

"Strawberry tarts. Don't ask." She answers when I walked towards them.

"Let's go, I got to get my bike and we can go where ever your house is." I told them continuing my path with the intend destination to go to the bike station.

"I have been meaning to ask, why do you have a Disney movie at your house? You don't have a little sister." Makoto asks starring at his best friend.

"Every person has a kid side that everyone will hold for life, for most girls is Disney." Rin answers with her nose held high, not at all embarrassed that her love is something considered childish. I like Disney and the fact that I haven't been there keep my love and wishes to go there once alive.

"Is like boys and their Hot Wheels. The difference is that we keep in our head, you guys pass it on to real cars." I explain further reaching the bike station, my hands working on the combination lock.

We continue to walk, the two friends doing most of the talking as I slowly follow them with bike in hand. Rin tried her best to get some words out of me but all I did was nob or give short answers.

(Stupid ghost, he kept me awake for three extra hours.) I yawn at such memory, my inner self wanting to revive that motherfucker and kill him myself… by strangling him with his own intestine.

The guy was not only annoying, he was a pervert. Thank god I know how to repel spirits thanks to a medium that taught me how. The dude woke me up every time I lowered my guard. We finally reach Yumisawa District and my eyes couldn't stop blinking at what I see.

"Well I be damned! You're rich!" I shout starring at the expensive looking apartment building. The whole front wall is crystal even with a balcony.

"Mom is an editor for a food magazine and daddy is a pilot." She chirps skipping towards the building's lobby, her attitude beaming with happiness when she mention daddy.

"Daddy's little girl?" I ask in a hush voice, leaning towards Makoto.

"Daddy's little and only girl." Makoto answer with the same hush voice, earning an 'oh' from me.

We slip in the elevator, Rin pressing button number 20 and both I and Makoto jump at the sudden squeal Rin lets out. She turns to stare at us and pull me close to her with a smile.

"I have a splendid idea, SLEEPOVER!" She shouts jumping on the tip of toes.

"Can you get any girlier?" Makoto grumbles making Rin glare at him.

"Um, sorry. I don't do sleepovers." I answer making her pout.

"Why not? We can do make-overs, do our hair, and fix Makoto's ugly nails and clean his pores."

"I'm right here you know and I haven't even agreed to the sleepover." Makoto mumbles making me smirk; Rin has this tendency to talk about someone when that someone is around.

"Oh, we can do caramel apples and strawberries covered in chocolate." Rin keeps throwing suggestion and all I did was sweat drop. Her mood swings are becoming way too irrational and unpredictable and that's freaking me out.

We reach Rin's apartment and the first thing that we see when she opened the door is a dude getting tackled. The two friends calmly enter the apartment, Makoto jumping out the way when two masses of body roll pass him.

"Give me the remote!" One of them shouts as one of them put the other in a head lock.

"Never! It will stay hidden forever!" The other shouts as Rin coax me to enter.

I slowly enter with my bike in hand and watch the battle continue. The one being head locked pulls the other arm off him and sink his teeth. A loud shout resound through the apartment and another roll and insults starts.

"AJ; meet Shuichi, spiky brunette blonde, and Kazuma, long hair." Rin introduce pointing at the still brawling boys. "My brothers."

Both boys suddenly stop there wrestling, Shuichi giving Kazuma a back bridge. They looked at each other and then at me. In a blink, both older boys rush towards me and grab each of my hand to shake, Shuichi holding my bike.

"Shuichi is very nice to meet you." Brunette blonde said pulling my hand to kiss my knuckles.

"And I'm Kazuma, lovely lady." Long hair smiles bowing at me, my hand still held by his.

"Underage." Rin announce as she walks towards the kitchen.

I smirk at their shocked faces and like the plague, they let me go. That what they get for assuming that I'm older all 'cause I'm wearing casual clothes. Kazuma and Shuichi emotionlessly greet Makoto, making the poor boy whine, as the brothers drag their feet towards the living room, Shuichi still holding my bike.

"This place is huge." I whisper starring at the apartment.

"You should see their lake house." Makoto mumbles jumping on the cream couch, his body sinking in as he 'hmm' his way down.

"Can you help me and start to make snacks? I'll get the movie." Rin said pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, keep her out of the kitchen. We don't need to buy another microwave." Kazuma shouts from his spot as he starts channel surfing, the other two now like zombies with their eyes glued on the screen.

Rin shouts at the accusation and walks towards the hallway. I calmly enter the kitchen slightly lost and surprised at the sight of such luxury looking kitchen. At my house the kitchen is fair size, enough space for someone to cook and two others to walk around, the counter top is wood beige colored and the counters are wood with a coat of that clear thing that makes the wood shiny. The only thing expensive in my kitchen is my fridge and dish washer.

But this kitchen has enough to fit five to six people and everything looks too expensive. The counter tops are real rock granite, the cabinets are all white and the island is made of the same. The kitchen is just in rows, the island acting as the division and there's an open space that lets me look at the living room.

"I love this kitchen." My body falls on the island, hugging the island, my hair cascading towards the sink. The stove is on the row that faces the living room.

"Do you know how to cook?" Kazuma's voice suddenly asks and when I look at the opening my eyes spots the tops of his head and eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not useless." I answer body now off the island and stare at him.

"Can you make cookies and dangos?" He innocently asks, my brow rose at the sudden request.

"What are you ten? I don't even know what you guys have in stock."

"Please! I haven't eaten dangos in a long time and I want to know how good you cook." He begs only to be back up by the other two boys. I roll my eyes and shoo them away to start the dango process, it may be a simple Japanese pastry but it takes around an hour to make them. Cookies are 30 minutes.

Out of miracle, everything I need is there. Thankfully there's a bag of cookie dough, all I have is to add butter and water.

"Do you need help?" Rin asks walking out of the room with normal clothes on.

"NOOOOO!" All of the boys shout, running out of the living to grab Rin.

"For everything that is holy and right, do not cook." Makoto begs literally getting to his knees.

"I do not want to die!" Shuichi cries holding her arm.

"What are you talking about? I am an amazing cook!" Rin shouts at them while I open the sweet rice flour, I already have a measuring cup filled with the amount of water that's required.

"The reason why mom re-decorated the kitchen is 'cause you burned it." Kazuma quickly informs everyone, holding her other arm as she blushes.

"A strawberry tart exploded on you today; in short that's a good day... for everyone that's around you ." Makoto points out making the brothers turn to look at him, surprised. Rin hasn't told them that.

Makoto and Kazuma quickly pull Rin out of the kitchen, making a conversation with the girl to keep her hyperactive mind busy. Shuichi stayed behind, agreeing that he'll make some quesadilla, chili fries and some wings.

Two and half hours later, everything that Shuichi and I cooked was on the living room table. Slapping Kazuma's hand away from the dangos for the 10th time, we set the movie and eat. Rin and I made sure that Makoto didn't fall asleep.

When the movie ended; Shuichi is on the couch sleeping with his leg wide open and head hanging back, Kazuma is on the floor with a half-eaten cookie in his hand and Makoto was yawning trying his best not to fall asleep. Rin was at the edge of her seat as she watched the movie, kicking Makoto every time his head would fall. I lazily laid up-side down on the couch, watching the movie; making mental notes of important things of the movie and slapping Makoto thigh when Rin forgets to keep him awake.

"Well, that's my cue." I grunt pushing myself right.

"Aww you don't wanna stay?" Rin asks with puppy eyes while munching a cookie.

"I can't, dad would throw a fit if I do." I quickly told them. In reality the answer is a half-life, I can't stay at someone house not by my dad but by Aya and her curfew thing.

Makoto quickly followed me, stretching his back out as they escort me to the elevator, my bike in hand. We reached the lobby, Rin blabbering about the movie, but the moment I stepped out of lobby my body did a complete shut down.

"Something is not right." I mumble to myself but Rin heard me over.

"What do you mean?" She asks only for the three of us freeze when a sudden pressure freezes our bodies, a gut wrenching screaming reaching my ears.

(I heard that before.) I thought frozen in my spot, scared to even move a finger, Makoto and Rin feel the same.

Something suddenly block the light of the post and when I look up, my almost pop out of my eyes when I notice what it is, a dark color thing with bright yellow eyes, some sort of weird looking skull mask with tails following. The monster thing is huge and it heading… RIGHT AT US!

"Move!" Makoto suddenly shouts pushed us out of the way, my hands letting go of my bike.

"Makoto, what the hell?" Rin shouts once our side hits the concrete, a gasp escaping her lips when my bike "magically" gets crush.

"This is not good." I whisper with wide eyes, my mind screaming for my body to move but it doesn't.

* * *

Ichigo POV

"Rukia; what's the rush? You called like it was the end of the world?" I ask slamming my door shut, my bag flying towards the bed.

Rukia quickly turns her attention away from Kon to me and greets me with a smile and wave. What surprised me the most is that Renji is with her, both wearing their traditional shinigami shihakushō and a serious face.

"Who died?" I ask, not wanting to waste time.

"No one died. Someone anonymously informed Soul Society the reason why Gunners are here and when I mean by 'someone' I'm talking about Urahara posing mysteriously." Renji answers holding in a grunt when Rukia elbows him right on the ribs.

"What happened?" I ask in a rush, knowing that a fight might break out between them. Rukia and Renji have a tendency about petty things.

"Apparently, the reason why Gunner are here is due to personal reason and-" But her speech was interrupted when her phone started to ring.

"Hollow. Yumisawa District." Rukia orders reading out what's on the screen, the three of us now in another state of mind.

Taking the pill out of Kon's mouth, which is still disgusting, I transformed to my shinigami form and rush out of my room. We rush towards the location that Rukia told us, flash steeping from roof to roof, passing the children's park. Reaching the residential area, a scream reached our ears and what I see is something that I wished that never happened.

"AJ!" I shout as her body flies towards me. Renji caught her in time using flash step.

"Ichigo, there's more below the hollow." Rukia shouts making me look under the multi tailed hollow. Both look extremely familiar to me but I can't find their names in my head.

"I really need to remember people name!" I shout charging towards the hollow, hitting the thing away from the unconscious duo. They don't have chains poking out of their chest, that's good.

I pull them out of danger, putting them where Renji laid AJ. Rukia is handing the hollow the best she could. The thing is huge, it masks chubbier than the usual hollow mask, but what really caught me are it's multiple tails that stretch out at will.

"Ichigo, go! I'll take care of them." Renji coax; I took his offer in a flash. The thing not only attacked the two classmates, I think they are classmate, but the damn thing attacked AJ.

"Give me the girl!" The hollow shouts shooting two of his tail at Rukia; she blocked it with ease with her zanpakutō but she got pushed pass my by the force.

"Bastaaaaard!" I shout flying through the tails, only to get hit by one, my body hitting the wall that surrounds the apartment building.

The hollow runs pass me and Rukia, its eyes lock on the corner that Renji is hiding with everyone. Flashing stepping in front of the hollow, I shouted a heart filled Getsuga Tenshō and all my attack did is cut his tails. Something less to worry about.

"How are they?" I ask keeping my eyes on the hollow.

"These two are alright but AJ spiritual energy is low, is like the thing drained her. You guys got to hurry!" He answers, his voice loud so Rukia could hear, his words angering more.

"What do you want with the girl?" Rukia ask standing in front of me, stopping my plan to charge.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" The hollow answers, digging it nail as it charges towards us.

Rukia and I fought the damn thing for 10 whole minutes, while in the back of my head all I can think about is AJ low energy. Now that I think about it, for some reason I always been able to sense AJ at least slightly and now I can't sense her at all. The thing that confused me the most is that Rukia was trying to get answers but nothing. We killed the hollow knowing nothing.

"How are they?" Rukia asks running towards Renji.

"You got to take AJ to Orihime, her spirit energy is low." He answers lifting her bridal style, passing her to me.

"I'll erase the last 20 minutes and replace it with who know what. Go." Rukia said earning a nob as I flash step out of there, brows knit together in worry. Yumisawa District is up north while Orihime's apartment is on south, Sakurabashi District.

I look down, my eyes studying her peaceful frown like face. No matter in what state AJ is, awake or asleep, she will always look like she's in a bad mood. Whatever happened in the past that made her this way, a sarcastic loner, it scared her hard. No matter what everyone tries, she just gives you the low kind of trust, the one that she will talk to you but she won't say anything about herself or ask about your life.

"Orihime." I shout finally reaching her apartment, my foot hitting her door.

The door quickly opens, loud thuds followed, and the first thing that Orihime did was gasps. She pulled me inside and told me to put her on the couch. I did as told, stepping aside to give Orihime room to heal her spiritual level.

"What happened? Her spiritual energy is low, a bit and she might have gone to a coma or something." She asks turning to stare at me.

"I don't know. Rukia got an alert of a hollow and when we got there, AJ was flying towards us." I answer confused and worry standing away from her.

"Well whatever happened, we got to make sure we restore at least enough energy to wake her up. I'll give her enough energy but I know it won't be enough, we need to take her to Urahara when I'm done." She instructs as her famous orange triangle covers AJ.

"This is all my fault." I mumble to myself, eyes glues on AJ's weak state.

* * *

**Here we go again, Ichigo is blaming himself for something he can't control. Why he always do that? Who knows? Please leave a review or spread the words. Tell me what you think so far or what idea might apply to the story, or maybe some special chapter that I might put on at the end of this story. **

**love you all **


	20. Chap 20 Truth

**If I took my sweet time updating this story I'm sorry. Making a fairy tale from scratch is not easy, making an original fairy tale combine two stories harder. Do not ask how we combine Snow White and Little Mermaid but it was AWESOME. I might upload the story once I get permission from the other authors, warning the story the story is mild gore.**

**Bleach aint mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chap 20: Truth**

Ichigo POV / Urahara Shop / September 12 – Saturday – 12am

"Finally, I… am… done." Urahara said walking towards, everyone's attention now on the blonde.

In the middle of my worry fit, Rukia and Renji called Orihime, Uryū and Chad. For moral support Chad picked up us with his little car, AJ and I are on the back even though I'm still in my substitute shinigami form. Uryū meet us at the shop.

"What happened?" Renji quickly asks all of us ignoring Kon as he enters the shop still in my body.

"It seems that the hollow you defeated had the ability to suck spirit energy out of the person body but the amount she lost is too great." He explains as I walk towards my body, jumping in with my hand raised to catch the green pill.

"Maybe she attacked?" Chad mumbles making us think.

"It could be a possibility; humans do have this tendency to do stuff when desperate or in need to protect someone." Urahara explains tapping his chin in thought. I slam the green pill back on the lion doll and with no interest I threw him away.

"I still think that there's more to this, for a hollow just to attack out of the blue just to get here and ignore two potential… um meals, if you want to call it that way." Rukia tells everyone making the room go silent.

"Do not pester with that for now, let's us worry about Miss Ariella for now." Urahara said making Ichigo head snap towards him.

"Wait a minute, I never told you her name." Ichigo said pointing at the blonde with the bucket hat.

The accused man starts to look side to side, looking for a way to come out of this one. Everyone's eyes turn to stare at ex-shinigami captain and he starts to fan his face.

"How do you know her name? All Orihime and I said that her spirit energy is low and Orihime isn't able to restore it completely." I narrow my eyes telling everyone the reason why I'm glaring at AJ's savior.

In a flash, my hand grabs the front of Urahara's haori and pulls him towards me. Grey clash with brown, electricity literally flying from my face to his.

"Ichigo." Orihime whispers staring at my face; her voice slightly wavy due to fear.

"I had it with you and your little games. You know everything that happens here yet you keep secrets from us. You know something, spill it!" I growl tightening my grip on the haori, his emotionless face fueling my anger.

"I can't tell you." He mumbles looking away. Wrong answer; that earn him to get shoved against the wall. Everyone gasps at the sudden violent act and the three boys to jump on the feet just in case.

"That's bullshit! You rather keep quiet and let an innocent get hurt? What happens if we aren't able to get there in time the next time a hollow attacks?" I ask not caring that my voice is a bit too loud.

"Let me finish. I can't tell you now 'cause she's here." He restates pointing at the entrance that leads to AJ's temporary room.

"All I can tell you that she's in a way linked with the Gunners and they made me swear that I won't tell her unless she asks or they give me permission. This group is complex, not even Soul Society is this complex; if I break their rule, we are all dead." Urahara explains ripping my hand off his haori.

"Dead?" Renji whispers confused.

"Gunners aren't afraid to gets their hands dirty and I'll tell you why… but not now. –sigh- I'll make some phone calls and I'm off to bed. Stay if you like." Urahara offers walking out of the room, making every sigh, this is too much action for one night.

I walk out of the room, ignoring everyone's stare, and silently enter AJ's room. To my surprised, Kon is already there but instead of doing something perverted and sneaky, he is sleeping under her hand. At some point of her slumber AJ moved to sleep on her side, her hand taking hold of the first thing… Kon.

"Xa… vi… er." She mumbles in her sleep, a small smile on her face.

"Where have I seen that name?" I ask to myself starring at her face, slightly jealous of the person that came out of her mouth. The closest thing to a smile I have seen on her face is a smirk and by force.

My eyes slowly roam down her face only to stop on the golden chain that's around her neck. I kneel close to her, making sure not touch her or anything and silently read the name in cursive that holds the chain together.

**Xavier**

"Who is he?" I ask to myself reaching to touch the chain only to stop when she shivers.

I move my hand towards the blanket that Hat-and-Clogs put on her. Pulling the blanket all the way to her shoulder, leaving space for Kon to breathe, and push myself to lean on one of the corners of room. I made sure that where I'm sitting gives me a full view of her. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

* * *

Ariella POV

(Argh… my arm is asleep.) I thought half-awake with a scowl, really hating the sensation of ants on my left arm. I tried to move to lay more comfortable but I can't, sleep is already out of my head thanks to my arm.

My body slowly starts to wake up, a groan of discomfort leaving my mouth when I start to feel slight pain. For some reason my body weak especially my arms and legs those feel like noodles, my chest feels like it got kicked or rammed, my neck is sore and my bed feels hard and wooden like.

(Wood? My bed doesn't feel like that.) I thought opening my eyes, squinting when light hits them.

Instead of seeing my familiar walls, littered with posters and decoration, all I see is green walls and floor, a tatami door and a slightly open tatami window that's letting the sun in. My eyes start to blink, taking in my surrounding but my brain is still half asleep.

"Yay, you're awake." A squeaky voice said but making me look left and right to see no one.

"Down here." The voice said, a yellow streak catching my attention.

I look down only for everything to freeze in my head. There, standing like nothing is wrong is a lion doll. The thing walks closer to me, talking about something that I can't hear due to shock.

(Am I dreaming?) I ask as the thing climbs on me, standing on my lap as it waves his paw at my face. The moment he touches my face to close my mouth, my mind finally wakes up at the sensation of cotton.

"Are you okay?" He asks only to earn a scream and a slap from me. I crawl away from him, memories of what happened to me rushing in my head. The poor lion thing hits the walls face first and when his body slid down I stood up with help of the wall.

"You can talk!" I shout staring at him.

"Damn you hit hard but I'll let it pass, my dear Ariella." He praises turning to look at me with sparkly eyes.

"You… you know my name?" I ask as thuds run towards me.

"What's wrong?!" A familiar voice shouts slamming the tatami door open his brown eyes wide and scared

"Strawberry?" I squeak still not understanding what's going on.

"AJ, finally." He cheers pushing himself in, his arms now around me even though it gives me a bit of pain.

"Hey, hand off my woman." The lion growls only to get kicked by Ichigo; the poor thing flew out of the door with a shout.

"You have been sleeping for hours." He whispers only to freeze noticing the position we're in. My body is still pressed against the wall, his body pinning me further with his head on the crotch of my neck.

"Sorry." He takes some steps away from me but enough to stay close.

My eyes stay on his face, still confused. I haven't seen Ichigo in some days; the last time I saw him is in gym class the same day that Mrs. Moravich gave the project. Today I planned to hang with…

"Makoto! Rin! Where are they?!" I shout pushing him away, trying to find them, a rush of memories hitting my head.

"They are at Rin's apartment." He answers staring at me.

"What the fuck happened?! What in the hell was that?!" I shout turning to stare at him with wide eyes, memories of that thing with white mask and who knows how many tails start to flash before my eyes.

I can remember everything. Makoto and Rin escort me out of the apartment building, Rin babbling who knows when I felt something off around us; the moment that I said that, a gut wrenching scream echoes around us, an immense pressure freezing us to the bone. A brown thing jumps out of nowhere, arms raised as his body slowly falls towards us.

Makoto pulled us out of the way, my bike breaking the thing fall. We crawl out away, I moved faster than the other two especially Rin that was frozen. The thing said something about me, hitting Rin and Makoto away with such force that they both hit the wall that surrounds the building. I said something earning for it to grab my by the neck; we exchange some words and out of reason the thing hits me on the chest, my body flying away from it.

"You!" I shout pointing at him, ignoring everyone that mobilizes towards the room I am.

"You were there! You saw what it was!" I shout further making everyone turn to look at me, panic rushing through my whole body.

"Calm down AJ!"

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE FUCK YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! A HUGE ASS DEMON THING WITH… A MASK ALMOST KILLED ME AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I shout, my breathing starting to become irregular.

Ichigo tries to take hold of me but I slap his hands away. Taking steps away from him, I lean on the wall trying my best to catch my breath. All I can feel is pain in my head and chest, breathing so fast isn't helping to ease my pain.

"AJ you got to calm down." Uryū begs as they all enter.

"You were there! I heard your voice, Renji caught me and Rukia passed me! The three of you knew what it was!" I glare at the three accused.

"AJ you need to calm down. You are weak and need rest." Orihime said as my breath gets worst, a headache now pounding my brain.

"You're awake, what a relief and not as weak as I thought." An unknown voice said making everyone turn to stare at the entrance, a familiar sound of wood hitting wood reaching my ears. My eyes fall on someone I haven't seen since my arrival.

"Taxi driver? Yup, this is a dream." I moan holding my head, legs now turn to jelly. My butt made contact with the floor as I try to calm down. Ichigo sits by me, a slight ping of pain running through his body when I move away from him.

"Taxi driver?" Chad asks making everyone turn at a face covered taxi driver.

"A favor." He simply explains making everyone roll their eyes.

"If you calm down, I'll explain everything." Ichigo whispers making me glare at him.

"You knew about that thing and it never crossed your mind to tell me?" I growl glaring at him.

"I never thought one would have attacked you." He answers making me grunt.

"That is no excuse; I would have my guard up. What if it the thing killed me or something or if I walked straight towards its lair all 'cause you didn't informed me?" I growl a glare now on his face.

"Are you saying that the attack was my fault?" He asks turning to sit face to face.

"You don't know what's going on!" He shouts making every look at me and then at him.

"Don't know?! I WAS THERE! The thing grabbed me by the neck with one of its tail and did some weird ass magic on me!" I shout back at him catching the driver's attention.

"What kind of magic?" Taxi driver suddenly asks, both of our heads snapping towards him.

"I don't know, the thing wrapped its tail around my neck, it eyes started to glow and… I felt like he was taking my life and all my energy." I explain my hands for some reason trembling.

Shock start to leave my body and start to be replace with fear as reality hits me. The thing had the chance to kill me and all I did is accused the three that saved me. I take hold of my head, a new wave of weakness going through my body.

"Suggestion: don't get over-excited you're still too weak." Taxi driver mumble making me glare at him with a dead panned face.

"No, you think?" I sarcastically ask making everyone chuckle.

"Everyone sit down, Tessai will bring us some tea." Taxi driver orders and everyone did as told, Ichigo wiggling his way closer to me.

* * *

O~O~ FF: 30 minutes later ~O~O

"Let me get this straight? There are more of those things out there and you guys kill them?" I ask my mind still trying to process everything Urahara just told me.

Soul Society. Hollows. Shinigamis. Ghosts are actually called Pluses. Everything is just too much for my little simpleton head to handle.

"Basically speaking… yeah." Renji answers as I let my upper fall, my head touching the tatami floor, legs still cross.

"So, technically speaking you two are dead?" I ask pointing at Rukia and Renji, not bothering to push myself up. They both agreed with a hum making me sigh. My world literally did a 180, mix with triple somersault and shake and I really don't know how to take it.

"Someone wake me up from this coma." I moan massaging my scalp, trying to ease this headache.

"But why the hollow attacked AJ only?" Orihime asks pointing at me with innocent eyes as I move my head side to side.

"That I don't but I have a feeling that it has to do with her ability to see Pluses. You guys have the ability to control your spiritual energy, hiding it from hollows the best way you can; Miss Ariella here doesn't." Urahara explain, cane pointing at me.

"How she can't control it…"

"I'm a magnet, beautiful." I finish for him with a scowl as pieces of my mind start to glue with each other.

"We can fix that but not now. You must rest first, preferable in your own room." Urahara said making me gasp when something ran came to my head.

(MY PAROLE CURFEW!) I shout in my head, not wanting them to know about it.

I scramble to my feet, scanning the room for my shoes. Ichigo asked me who knows what, all of them trying to calm me done, but I ignore them when I find my sneaker.

"Explain later, need to get to home. Where's my phone?!" I shout jumping on one foot while I put my shoe on the other.

"I called your dad if that's why you're panicking about." Ichigo said making me stop the moment I start to put my other shoe.

"What did you told him?" I ask pointing at him, scared for my life.

"That you're staying at your friend's house um eh what's her name… Rin?" He said with a bit of doubt, later on telling me that he made up the excuse that I left the phone at school.

I let out a deep sigh and let my body relax. So much rush to put my shoes on for nothing. I sit down taking in deep breath and hold the front of my head.

"I want my normal life back." I cry making everyone chuckle, Urahara hand suddenly on my head.

"We all do. That's it for today and you can go home but take it easy." He said ruffling my hair slightly and he walks away, disappearing to who knows where.

Orihime and Uryū where the first to leave, the four eye boy telling us that today is the day Orihime meets Ryūken Ishida, the dad. Chad just simple left giving us a quick 'see you later', his head crouching down slightly. The Shinigami duo just left, saying they must finish work at this Soul Society.

(Really, you guys are going to leave me alone with Ichigo? Can you guys be more obvious?) I moan in my head glancing at the mentioned Strawberry head as he stands with wide oblivious eyes.

"AJ!" A voice suddenly cries, something suddenly landing on my chest.

I look down and literally hold in a scream noticing what is hugging me, the lion plushy that I pushed away and Ichigo kicked out.

"I am so sorry AJ-chan. I told everyone, especially Ichigo, to tell you everything that's happening in Karakura Town but they ignored me. A beauty like you shouldn't be out on loop." He said cuddling deeper into my chest, a scowl appearing on my face.

"Kon let her go." Ichigo growls my eyes glued on the lion.

"But it's so comfortable." He cries with glee making me smirk. Shrugging, I stand up and start to walk out of the shop with the little plush in my arms, head facing out of my small chest.

Walking out of the main door I grab my bag, which surprised me due to his untouched condition; the hollow thing attacked me and threw me everywhere with my bag in hand but the damn bag just has some minor scratches. Whatever this briefcase is made of is strong.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asks jumping on one foot as he fights to put the other.

"Home." I simply answer at a slow pace.

"You don't know the way." He quickly said walking by me.

"Why do you think I have him for." I state more than ask glancing at the plush that between my arms; the little thing is in could nine with all the attention I'm giving him even though is conditional. He can point me where to go and he gets a free cuddle; 'equivalent exchange' the motto in Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Puke it out already." He suddenly grumbles making me look at him from the corner of my eye, brow raised.

"I can tell that you have some stuff in mind about the whole hollows and Soul Society thing; when mad or frustrated your-"

"I know it twitches when I'm mad." I growls really not wanting to hear it.

"So, start talking." He orders looking at me making me a frustrated sigh.

"What you want me to say? That my whole perspective of life and death did a 180?" I harshly asks with my eyes glued to the floor.

"I don't care what happens around this crazy city, town or whatever you call it. All I care is to pass Junior and Senior year, stay away from that creepy stuff you're in and go back home." I honestly tell him, looking down when Kon pulls on my bracelet, his little hand pointing to the right direction which I followed.

"Home?" He asks with a bewildered face.

"What? You thought I would live here?" I ask with raised brow.

"I'm a gaijin, a foreigner; my home is Texas or Las Vegas not Karakura or anywhere in Japan. Suggestion, try your best not get too attached to me. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt." I unconsciously confess, his face becoming more confused than ever. Who wouldn't? I'm surprised myself.

Ichigo slows down his pace, trying to understand my words, but I didn't care. I keep on walking, following all of Kon's instructions, Ichigo dragging his feet behind me.

"Finally." I whisper after 30 something minutes of slow walking; rush is not part of me for now, my pace too slow for my liking. Whatever that thing did to me affected me more than I thought.

"Please, don't let me go." Kon begs holding to my arm for dear life as I shake my head, tear flying out of his face.

"Let go!" I cry trying to free myself.

"No, please! You treat me better than urchin head! I want to feel loved and cared for like last night!" He cries harder, Ichigo attention quickly caught by the nickname.

"Who you called Urchin Head?!" Ichigo growl coming out of the funk I put him in.

"Listen you plush thing, I don't need you anymore and if you don't want to die with my scissor, you… will… let go!" I shout stopping my arm shaking, his face going pale at the threat. He can tell that I'm serious; my certain body part is twitching in anger.

In a blink, the plush frees my arm and hides behind the leg of the person he just insulted. Kon is shaking like a little coward only to be double scared by the heated glare Ichigo thing. iis giving him. This is certain not the plush day.

"Oh, here. You dropped it at some point." Ichigo said shoving his hand in his pocket, taking out my iPhone.

"It has a crack on the screen but is nothing major; the touch mechanism thingy still works." He reassured giving my phone, our fingers touching briefly.

"Thanks." I mumble taking my phone away, jumping over the fence with ease.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouts making me stop at half stride.

"You said that you don't want anyone else hurt, what do you mean?" He asks my eyes widening at the question. I don't know if he knows it but he's literally asking me why my personality.

"You don't need to know." I answer glancing over my shoulder and walk inside.

My body leans on the door, the back of my head hitting the wood as my eyes slowly close. Shivers runs up my arm, cold wrapping my wrist, and crack one eye open. A familiar and translucent face appears in front of me, a warm smile on his face.

"When are you going to smile? Frowning and looking all sad is not a good look for you." He whispers holding my wrist, his other hand petting my cheek.

"Want to see a smile? Come back." I whisper closing my eyes the moment his image disappears. Of all the moments for HIM to appear, it has to be now.

* * *

**What you guys think? I don't if it weak or just okay. I know a filler but it had to be done. Ariella needed to know the world of the supernatural and I found this way fun. Please leave review even if its one word.**


	21. Chap 21 Normal day in Karakura

**I know that this chapter is a bit small but at least I posted something. Bleach ain't mine and hope this one is a bit funny.**

* * *

**Chap 21: Normal day in Karakura**

Ariella POV / Karakura High / September 14 – Monday – 10:35am

"Okay, what happened on Friday?" Rin squeals barging through my classroom door obliviously of the teacher stare.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a strawberry pocky stick hanging from my mouth, wide fake innocent eyes glued on an over excited Rin.

"I don't know what in the world happened. All I remember is us watching the movie and that some wrestlers tackled so many times that my body is still sour." She explains making me blink as I pull in my new obsession. Pocky are my new sweet love, followed by dangos.

"Wrestler?" I ask trying glue the puzzle. Rin stared at me with wide eyes and smile.

"_Remember, Rin and Makoto won't have memory of the attack but their bodies will still feel pain. The memory I implanted is related to wrestlers."_ Rukia words echo in my head, my mouth letting out a small 'oh'.

"I know right. Were they your friends or something?" I quickly ask knowing that I must keep this lie alive.

(Of all things to choose, wrestlers. Ironic.) I thought remembering a certain someone that dated Bayla.

"That's the damn thing, none of us knew them. Do you?" She asks leaning to close to my face.

"No, I don't and back up." I growl pushing her way by the shoulder with one finger.

"Are you sure? Damn! I'm still in pain but it was awesome." Rin squeals making everyone scotch away from us and the teacher to clear his throat. A pout appearing on her face when Mr. Soraki point at the door, silently telling the older girl to get out and she did.

Both Japanese grammar lit and history went fast, but all my mind could think off is of how my world changed since I started to live here and it just so… surreal. Since the start of my ghost seeing talent, I knew that life and death is a never ending cycle but all I believed in was you live, you die and come back to life. Never in my head crossed the possibility of you live, die and becoming some sort of crime fighting spirit.

(How haven't I shut down?!) I shout in my head as the teacher kept on talking.

The bell for lunch rings and I slowly make my way towards the roof. Ichigo literally beg for me to be there and try to give me a normal life which is weird. Why would a stranger promise another for a normal life especially if that person has a weird life to start with?

"Ariella!" A familiar voice squeals, making me jump from my daze, only hold in a grunt when someone pulls me to an overly cushioned hug. Orihime's boobs.

"I missed you so much!" She squeals making me jump with her.

"We saw each other like two days ago." I mumble glad that she moved my head to the side to breath unlike Rangiku that she pulls my face in.

She finally frees my face and forces me to sit by her, Ichigo on my side. Unlike last time Keigo, Tatsuki and that shy that always half smiling aren't here. They all look at each other and in a fluid motion they all crawl to sit in front of me. Even Chad.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" I ask taking out my lunch, finding it weird to see them act this way.

"Language." Uryū emotionlessly growls glaring at me.

"Bite me." I growl back, sticking my tongue out. Uryū and I been head butting here and there and most of the time is due to my choice of vocabulary but it just a mile stone that the four eye kid has worked around. I'm not changing.

"Tell us everything." Orihime chirps with sparkles in her eyes.

"Tell you what?" I ask trying to figuring out this soon to be interrogation session.

"Since when are you able to see ghost?" Chad calmly explains to ease my slightly aggressive aura.

"Since I was a kid and that's all I'm saying." I answer opening my lunch box and stare at the condition of my Caesar salad with extra chicken bites.

"But I have so many questions." Orihime pouts flapping her hands.

"I finally have the chance to talk with a normal girl and compare experience. Were you chased by ghost? Did weird stuff happen around you like unexplained accidents?" Orihime asks, remembering all the times she encounters stuff that happened to her when ghost and spirit were unknown to her.

"Orihime stop asking stuff that I don't want to answer." I calmly answer stabbing my salad making sure to have a piece of chicken.

"I warned you didn't I?" Ichigo ask at the pouting Orihime.

"So… secretive." Chad mumble making everyone stare at him.

"LIKE YOU'RE TO TALK!" We all shout at the always stoned face giant.

"Why my life is so important to know? I see ghost and that's that." I mumble shoving salad in my mouth.

"But have you experienced anything out of the ordinary? Has a hollow attacked you or has one followed you? My brother followed me and it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. I almost died actually-" And from there I tune out Orihime's ordeal with her dead brother. I can tell that it's something serious but I have enough shit on my plate to deal with someone elses.

"Ichigo!" Renji's voice suddenly echo's on the roof, the shock almost making me choke on a piece of lettuce.

"Loud as always." They all mumble ignoring the fact that I'm turning red and desperately searching my bag for my juice. Hello, foreigner choking in front of all you. SOS.

"Urahara wants to see you." He informs everyone as I take a long drink, pushing down the blasted piece of lettuce that almost killed me.

"What for? Rukia is the one that gets me when is hollow killing time." Ichigo ask with curious eyes.

"It's going to be Renji killing time for almost killing me!" I shout stabbing my fork on Renji's foot.

From there a full blown war exploded. At the sight of the fork on his foot, Renji screamed his lung out and started to jump and freak out. Ichigo started to reprimand me like a little kid as I calmly search for my emergency fork while Uryū and Orihime chase Renji, telling him to stay still so they can take the fork out. Chad is just being Chad.

"WHY THE HELL YOU DID THAT FOR?!" Renji shouts from his stop near the door as Orihime starts to heal his bleeding body part; Uryū took the fork out once the shinigami tripped.

"You'll learn to announce yourself first and not pop out like the idiot of a pineapple that you are! I almost died!" I shout back with a glare which only earn for his face to be shove close to me.

"What did you call me you nose twitching rabbit?" He growl with a vein twitching on his temple.

"What did you call me?" I growl back making my nose twitch.

"You heard me! Nose twitching RAAAA-BBIT!" He teases with a smirk only to be tackle by me.

Of all the things for him to point out about my face it has to be THAT. Yes people, my nose twitched when I'm annoyed which is one of the thing that I inherit from Bayla (mother). At first I thought it was normal, seeing that I mostly hanged with my mom when I was a kid 'till my entrance to kinder-garden. Xavier was the first one to notice it and started to call me Rabbit or Conejito. He's the only that is allowed to call me that, those who dare will get what Renji is having. An atomic wedge.

(Stupid anger twitch.) I growl in my head, pulling harder on Renji's under pants.

"Down girl!" Ichigo grunts pulling me off the crying red head, my tip toe touching the ground. Ichigo is 5'11 to 6 feet high; I'm a normal 5'3… for now.

"Control your woman Ichigo!" Renji shouts only for both of us to froze, the other three standing away from us.

"I'm not his woman!" I shout back as the hated shinigami of the day stands up, his hand automatically working on fixing his underwear. Ichigo just stood there blushing like mad.

"Whatever! You, when school ends go to Urahara. Yoruichi wants to talk to you. You, tag along." He orders first pointing at Ichigo and then at me. In a blink, the pineapple disappears.

"I will never get use to that." I mumble as strawberry boy puts me down.

"You sort of over reacted, you know that?" Uryū said pointing at me only to squeamish under my glare.

"You try to choke in front of everyone and almost die as said friends ignore you." I grunt at them, the word 'friends' laced with a bit of over dramatic, and march towards my food. Hunger is kicking me tenfold.

From there they started to talk about classes and other stuff they have in the near future like project and soon to come exams and trips. I didn't really cared, senior year for me is get pass through it and go to college, trips and meaningless thing like sales and pep rally are just pain in the asses.

"See you guys later." I mumble picking all of my stuff, shoving each item in my bag to later either clean or throw away.

"Where you going?" Ichigo asks with curious eyes.

"Places. Bye." I grumble pulling the door open, ignoring the sadden face that Orihime has.

"Is she mad with us?" Orihime asks thinking that I left.

"I think so. At least, she talked to us unlike last time." Ichigo answers with a sigh, making me frown. I know that my attitude towards them is a bit harsh but is better this way. The less attachment the better.

"She's afraid." Chad suddenly said making me gasp silently.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks, my curiosity itching to know Chad explanation.

"I don't why but there's something that is holding her back, she doesn't want to be our friend yet she wants too." Chad explains my mouth dropping at the answer. He hit right on the nail.

"Am I that readable?" I whisper holding the bag strap tightly pushing myself away from the door and walk down the stairs.

"When are you going to accept that you already formed a link with them?" A familiar voice said behind me only to frown.

"I'll believe it the moment I stop street fighting." I answer making the male boy sigh.

"Stubborn, no matter what." He sighs once again, disappearing around the corner.

I look up the stairs and my frown gets deeper. HE can't be right; I can't have a link with them. My mind has been programmed to get through this two class year terms alone and in piece, just some class associated here and there; I wasn't expecting to have…

"Lord I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm actually seeing them as friend." I moan with a torture face, my hand hiding it from everyone.

* * *

**And yes the anger twitch has been revealed. Rabbit nose jajajajaja. Who is that mysterious voice that talks to AJ when the time is needed? Stay tuned to find out, a certain CAT will appear next.**

**P.S. I found a new anime passion, Kuroko no Basket! OMG, it reminds so much Slam Dunk that I love it! Eeeeeeh! So many idea running through my face with Kagami! And no, I won't do yaoi. –drool-**


	22. Chap 22 Offer

**Guys, I just noticed something really interesting checking out all the stories I have updated so far and I notice something interesting. If anyone of you notices the error which is not grammar, I'll make you a special from the following options: Bleach, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Young Justice or Fullmetal Alchemist and with whatever character that you wish.**

**As always; bleach ain't mine.**

* * *

**Chap 22: Offer**

Ariella POV / Urahara Shop / September 14 – Afternoon

Ichigo and I look at each other, blinking at each other like idiots. My head slowly turns to the sly smiled bucket hat man and then stare at the purple hair woman that's at his side. I nervously point at them and then walk away with a growl.

"AJ, wait." Ichigo begs as I push the door of the small shop open and continue walking.

"That went well." Yoruichi mumbles reaches my ear but I keep going.

"No, no, no, no. Not going to happen." I shout pointing at him pushing the gate door open and continue walking.

"Why can't you accept their help?" Ichigo asks walking ahead of me, jumping to walk backwards.

"I am not going to get neck deep into the shit that you're doing with these hollows and spirits and stuff. So, count me out of your plans." I growl glaring at him, really not wanting to know what they are planning.

"You don't understand. There are some things out there that will hurt you if you get the right trai-"

"I already know what's out there! And don't worry about defending myself; I can do that just fine." I quickly snap at him, stopping my walk, and continue my walk, Urahara watching us from the gates entrance.

"Oh, so you can fight now huh? Prove it to me." Ichigo quickly challenges with a smirk, his face close to mine.

"I got nothing to prove to you, Straw-be-rry." I quickly answer crossing my arms, a glare now fix on his face.

"This is getting good." Urahara said earning a glare from both of us. The blonde quickly move back in the shop, whistling who knows what as he was innocent.

I walk pass him only to shriek at what he does next. Instead of letting me go and walk away, like he usually does, Ichigo grabbed me by the waist and starts to carry me like a sack of potato on his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I shriek pinching his back, screaming when he suddenly lost his balance.

"Damn it, stop kicking! I really had it with you and your damn attitude! I'm helping even if I have to tie you up and show you myself!" Ichigo shouts marching back towards the shop.

"If you don't let me go this instant you will lose something!" I shout only to hold grunt of pain when he suddenly pinches the back of my knee.

Ichigo quickly walks in the shop, Yoruichi and Urahara moving out of the way the moment we step in and to my surprise he starts to go… down? I glare at the two follow up only for my attention to get caught at the sound of shout and then an explosion.

"Finally! You're here!" A familiar voice said only to make me scowl. The last thing I want to hear is pineapple head little alone train.

(Time for my promise to turn real.) I smirk making the purple head blink.

"Oh shut AAAAAAH!" Ichigo never had the change to finish his order, my teeth being his cause of pain.

"She did say he will lose something." Urahara snickers as Ichigo run around on this whatever rocky place that's under his shop.

In a sudden move Ichigo lets me go and so does my mouth. Even though my whole back is engulf in pain the moment it touch the rocky surface, chuckles escape my lips as the sight of a pain filled Ichigo. He'll wake up with a beautiful set of teeth marks on his back. It pays to have sharp canines.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo shout glaring at me.

"You, that what's wrong!" I shout back, pushing myself off the ground with help of the rocks.

"Oh, my back hurts." I groan to myself massaging my back as we continue to glare, both of us ignoring Renji and Rukia.

"You back wouldn't hurt if it wasn't for your damn stubbornness!" Ichigo shout marching towards me.

"My stubbornness?! What about you? I told you that I don't need help and I don't need this!" I growl, my voice getting louder by every word as we invade each of our personal spaces, my hands flailing around to point at everything that's around me.

"And what part of, hollow's might attack you any day of the week, you don't understand?! We don't be there for you every time a hollow attack." Ichigo try to reason but all his words fall of deaf ears.

"And what part that I can defend myself YOU don't understand?!" I ask tapping his temple only for both of us to shout when Urahara's cane suddenly hook under Ichigo's and mine ankle, pulling with so much force that we fall. Ichigo was the first to fall.

"That's enough, both of you." Yoruichi orders as she stands by us, glaring with all her might.

"And, you… tell me everything you know about hollows?" She asks pointing at me with a stone face.

"And don't say the same thing that Urahara told you some days ago." She quickly snap the moment I open my mouth to answer, my lower lip now sucked in trying to think of something.

"Exactly, you know nothing and I bet you don't how to kill one. Like it or not, you're getting part of our training and least learn how to defend yourself long enough 'till one of us reach you." Ichigo calmly explains to me pushing his body to sit, a sour look appearing on my face.

I stare at everyone, both of them looking at me with serious look, all of them knowing that they have won this fight. Like that's going to stop me. I push myself off the ground, glaring at all of them.

"Why are all of you so, argh! I'm leaving." I growl walking towards the stairs.

"Miss Ariella, if you don't accept our offer someone else will offer you in the end." Urahara informs me, making me stop half way up the stairs.

I lower my gaze and look at them over my shoulder, confused. Instead of staring at me, Ichigo is staring at Urahara sharing the same look as me. Confused and surprise. Gray and hazel green clash with each other and my brow raises, silently asking what he means.

"All I'm able to say is that there's someone else out there waiting to make a move on you, trust me you rather have us training you than them." Urahara explains, holding his cane with both hands.

"So in short, you ain't going to tell me what it going on even it has me involve directly? Yeah, my trust for you is big especially 'cause you acted to be someone that you aren't." I sarcastically tell him and continue up the stairs.

I lazily acknowledge Tessai and Ururu that are sitting by a table and walk out of the shop. A click my tongue and shake my head. Trust is something that is earn, that once broken is hard to repair. If Urahara wants my trust, he better work for it. Ichigo and everyone else is on the same list as Urahara.

"AJ, please stop." Ichigo begs suddenly appearing in front of me, shinigami clothes on.

"You know, one of these days I will hit if you try that trick on me… again." I mumble crossing my arms.

"Can you please accept our help? I-"

"Strawberry, I'm… tired. My life has been a tornado these last months and the last thing I want to hear is how I need to learn how to fight supernatural beings." I slowly whisper, my voice loud enough for him to hear, and stare at him with all my defenses off.

* * *

Ichigo POV

My brown eyes widen at the sight of AJ's weak looking face and that actually worries me. AJ would always be with a tough face, never backing down from a fight even if she walks away but this look is new. Her eyes, those hazel green that have this never ending fire, are literally off and her face is just… crescent fallen.

"Just… let me be and get out of my life." She finishes whispering walking pass me, my face frozen in shock.

(Get out of your life?) I ask myself as she continues to walk away. My eyes start to do a nervous dance and start to think of everything I been through related to AJ. We may not know each other for long but something is linking us right now and losing her is not in book. Why? I don't know… for now.

In a blink, I flash step once again in front of her and pulled her in a hug. Resting my chin on her head, he body tenses up and held her close.

"What… are… you doing?" She asks fidgeting slightly.

"Hugging you." I calmly answers, eyes shut. I don't why but having AJ around my arms, feel amazing. Tingles are literally running through my body and that scared me a little but I don't care.

"Why?" She asks and smirk knowing that her eyes moving everywhere.

"I don't… wanna lose you." I confess with a slight blush.

"You are officially weirding me out. And if you dare to kiss me, Mini Ichigo will get it." She warns breaking the touchy feeling.

"You know how to ruin the mood of moment." I grumble through clench teeth with a dead panned face. - =_=

"And you know how to make a girl feel awkward. Let go." She orders pushing me away, mumbling something about personal space invaded. I let her go but held her wrist the moment she starts to walk away.

"You're going to train." I order pulling her towards the shop only to be held back.

"Noooo! I'm going home and try to rest the best I can. If you want me to train, of course?" She ask with a small smirk, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

I let out a laugh and pull her to a head lock. For some reason, I start to ruffle her hair and ignore all the complaints that fly out of her mouth. She finally frees herself from her hold and glares at me. Everything literally freezes around me the moment her glares meet my face and in a flash, I run.

"Just 'cause you're a shinigami doesn't mean you can un-run me that easily, you stupid orange sea urchin!" She shouts running after me.

* * *

No one POV

"This must be killing you." The blonde gunner smirks, her word utter like a song, as she stands by her cool head leader.

"Don't start, Violet." He growls as they walk away from the Urahara shop, using their height on the sky to their advantage as they walk away from the playing teens.

"Sora, you got to calm down. This relationship was bound to happen, you can't seriously be mad at this?" She asks as following them, a small smile appearing under her mask at the sound of their laughter.

"You know that she is not allowed to be part of them. I have let them be friends but being together as in a love affair will not happen." Sora coldly answers making Violet shiver. Sometimes, the blonde wishes to shatter that cold encased heart and make him see what's going on.

"It's already happening. You said it yourself the moment she-"

"I know what I said!" Sora suddenly shout turning towards her. His glare is so strong that Violet is shivering.

His gaze moves away from his comrade the moment her heard a familiar shriek, his masked face twisting in disgust at the sight of the topic of their conversation, flat on her butt with hair all around her face. The shinigami starts to laugh only to flash step away the moment he saw the rock on her hand.

"I will not let this happen if this is the last thing I do." He promises as Ariella stands up and rushes back in the shop, rock still chosen as weapon.

"I promise this to you." Sora said starring at Violet only to disappear. Violet sigh and follow his energy.

* * *

**Please leave a review and my writer's block on SPICY CHERRY is slowly lifting so fingers cross that I'll post something soon.**


	23. Chap 23 Warning

**Remember, the one that notices the error gets a special. =)**

* * *

**Chap 23: Warning**

Ichigo POV / Karakura Shopping District / September 18 – Friday – Night

"Damn it, I can't get a fucking break!" I shout killing the last hollow that we saw, Renji snickers reaching my ears.

"Hey, just 'cause it Friday doesn't mean you'll get a break." Renji jokes putting Zabimaru away.

"Can't we at least have one day off. Yoruichi made me train AJ for hours and the girl has a mean body slam." I cry massaging my sore, wincing slightly when I touched a bruised that's between my shoulders.

For these last days, AJ has been training under my care since Tuesday and honestly that's the worst decision of my life. As planned, Yoruichi formed a plan to first train her in hand to hand combat only for our jaws to drop at her talent. She really had a mean punch and a body slam.

"Who the hell knew she can do that?!" I ask him surprise making him laugh, remembering today's beating. Too many body slams.

"Want a day off, retire or ask for vacation days." He teases only for both of us to stop from whatever movement we were planning thanks to a sudden pressure.

This pressure can only belong to someone or something with an enormous spirit power and whoever it is making us known that he or she is close. Said act is not a good thing, letting your enemy know of your presence means either over-confident or that he or she has the power to beat us with ease.

A grunt reaches my ears and when I turn around, my brown eyes widen at the sight of Renji falling back like a log. What surprise me the most is who cause him to fall down, a Gunner. This guy is the violent one that wanted to fight me the moment he saw me and Rukia and his size get scary by the minute.

(He got… bigger?) I ask in my head, taking in his change of mask. He changed to a mask that covers from his nose and mouth, tied tightly around his lower part of his face.

"Weak little boy!" He shouts only to disappear. I look around, trying my best to pin point his location, only for my whole breath to get taken away thanks to a punch right on the stomach.

"Again, you're all weak little… boys." He whispers in my ear as my whole body gets engulf with electrical red energy. My knees gave away and my forehead hits the ground as I hold my stomach, struggled cough leaving my mouth.

"Tsk, strong my ass. You're just fucking pathetic." He snickers suddenly ripping Zangetsu off my back.

"Ren…ji." I cough out the best I could as muscle man slam Zangetsu on the ground, wincing slightly as he stares at his smoking hand. Zangetsu put on a fight and that's good. I can't be weak all the way.

Heavy steps slowly walk towards me and for some reason the guy stays quite. Pushing myself to be on my four, I look to my right only to freeze at the sight of a gun getting shoved right on my forehead.

"Damn Sora, you can't give the kid a break to even fight me just a while?" Muscle boy starring at the man that's pointing at my head. What was his name? Ca… Ci… Cobra!

"You'll get your chance." Sora promises as my mind start to go through ideas on how to get out of this.

(Yoruichi's training plan.) I realize, remembering all the stuff she told me how to disarm one of these man. Shove the hand away, move my head the other direction and flash step away. When a swordsman fights a guns man one of the key is to disarm or get distance with constant movement. That bracelet won't help on the disarming stuff, distance is the best answer.

I quickly punch his wrist away, moving my head away only for my plans to flash step get ruin when Sora's hand suddenly wraps around my neck. With force he pushes me back and slams the back of my head on the concrete ground, stars appearing in my eyes.

"Rookie." Sora whispers as he starts to choke me.

(Damn it, he had to catch me in normal form.) I growl really wishing to be on shikai and have Zangetsu. How was Cobra able to disarm me so easily? This hasn't happen to me in a long while.

"What the hell do you want? I haven't done anything to you." I ask only for my dominant right arm to be held by his knee, my wrist under it; my left arm gets stepped on by Cobra's boot.

"I warned to stay away from that girl, yet you chose to ignore my warning." He hiss through clench teeth, his gun still out.

"Why should I? What's AJ to you?" I ask only to shout when Cobra steps harder.

"Just stay away from her. This is your last warning, dick head." Cobra insults and they both step away from me.

I slowly push myself to sitting position and glare at their bodies as they slowly walk away. Grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu, I push myself to my feet and glare at them. Staying away from Ariella is the last thing I will do and if they want me away, they will have to go through hell to convince me. No matter what other would say, AJ another love one, one that I will protect no matter what some man hiding in a mask would say.

"No." I whisper making them stop.

"What?" Sora asks looking at me over my shoulder.

"I will not get away from her." I told them a bit louder walking towards them with Zangetsu over my shoulder. Walking over Renji, I take a defensive stand and glare at them.

"You either are dense or a fool. Why are you so determined to stay by her side?" Sora asks turning towards me, Cobra opting to lean on a bench.

"For what I seen and heard in these last few days, AJ has become a handful. A hollow attacked her some days ago, you have us on your shoulder telling you to get away and, let's face it, her attitude has brought you trouble upon trouble. Why have around let alone her essence?" Sora asks with a bit of mockery. I stay quiet for some time and stare at them, processing their question.

"Cause I… care about her. She my friend, she's a love one and no matter what. I will defend her… with my life!" I shout getting ready to fight any of the two.

"Very well." Sora answers nobing towards his partner, both of them walking towards me.

They both start to walk on each of my side, slowly measuring my body and checking for any possible opening. Deep inside, I know that fighting these two Gunners is not a wise decision but I can't back down. No matter what's the outcome, I must make a point… for AJ's and my sake.

Sora suddenly runs towards me, gun pointing at me but what caught my attention is that Cobra is doing the same. I quickly look at Renji and with flash step, I move out of the way with Renji neck in my free hand. The red head has to be heavy.

"Too slow!" Cobra voice suddenly shouts, Sora's 9 millimeter aimed to my face.

I let Renji go and flash step out of the way barely making it. The energy made bullet was able to cut my forehead, blood slowly pouring down my face as I continue to dodge Sora's bullet. Cobra shouts who knows what and flashes close to my safe spot in the sky, his Winchester aimed at my chest.

"Don't!" Sora suddenly shouts at the last minute, his order making Cobra. The bald man moves his weapon and tries to punch me only to miss.

"Damn it! For a pathetic shinigami, you're not half bad." Cobra sort of praises looking at me, only for my attention to get drawn away from him thanks to a stray bullet.

"Keep your head in the game." He growls only for the butt of his shot gun hit my right on my stomach, my hold on Zangetsu loosening by the force. Sora flash step towards us and took advantage of the situation by taking my only weapon away.

"Heavy sword. Inconvenient." Sora whisper to himself as Cobra punches me right on the lip, breaking the flesh area with ease.

"Weak piece of shit." Cobra growls grabbing my neck with such force that he cuts the flow in my wind pipe.

"Such fire, such defiance, yet you're too weak to even fight back." He teases hitting my stomach with his knee.

(What's wrong with me?) I ask myself as Sora makes his way towards us with Zangetsu in hand. I glare at them and try to raise my sprit energy but I can't. I don't why but it feels like something just drained me or something is blocking my flow.

"Calm down, you know very well that his spirit energy out… for now." Sora lazily informs us, indirectly answering my question.

The leader slowly leans to Cobra's side, mouth close to his ear and whispers who know what. A dark glitter appears on his face and pulls me close.

"We'll have some fun." He snickers as Sora let's my sword go, the blade sinking deep in the stone floor.

"Do NOT kill him." Sora warns disappearing.

"We will have some fun." Cobra snicker once Sora's spirit energy is gone and from there my torture starts.

* * *

**Please leave a review, i want to know that readers love me =)**


	24. Chap 24 Aftermath

**No one wants a special? Well, I failed catching your attention. I'll go to my room and cry at my failure. Bleach ain't mine.**

* * *

**Chap 24: Aftermath**

Ariella POV / Orihime's apartment / September 18 – Friday – Night

"Where is he?!" I shout barging in the moment the door opens, eyes darting every direction as I try to catch my breath.

I haven't run so fast in year and I'm still asking myself why, heck my leg is still screaming why. My initial plan for today was to go to that abandoned hospital called Matsukura and enter one of the fights that I heard off only to get a desperate call from Orihime vaguely telling me that something happened with Ichigo. Running from Tsubakidai to Sakurabashi is not exactly a short distance. So much for a debut.

"Guest room, he's hurt bad." Uryū informs closing the door and taking me towards the room.

My heart literally stopped the moment I notice Ichigo under Orihime's orange triangle thing but what really caught my whole attention is the condition he still is despite being under that healing shield. His forehead has a cut that is still oozing a bit of blood, his lip is cut and his face… is covered with nasty bruised. His clothes are ripped, tainted with blood, and his knuckles are raw.

"He… fought back." I whisper still in shock as Orihime continues to heal him.

"It won't be Ichigo if he didn't." Renji sadly smirks trying to ease the tension only to wince when his nose starts to pulsate. Rukia, that's by the red head rise, crawls closer and cover his nose with a cold cloth.

I silently let myself fall to my knees by Orihime's side and stare at his beaten body. My whole stomach is in a knot, not only by the pain that my leg is giving out but at the state he is in. Ichigo and I parted each other side literally an hour or so ago, both reaching out homes safely but with sour bodies after hours of intense training with Yoruichi, he shouldn't be like this. Sore, yes, bloody, no.

My finger slowly points at Renji, knowing by the condition that his face that he was there, silently ordering to tell him what happened. Everyone exchange nervous look, all of them scared at the dark aura I'm emitting.

"I… um… I can't tell you… exactly what happened. One moment we were killing hollows, talking about today's training between you guys, the next thing I know a Gunner appears in front and knock me out. My nose hit the floor… hard." Renji explains with his gaze on the floor.

"What the fuck… is a Gunner?" I ask, lost at what he just said.

"Is something like us but with guns and Expendable like uniforms." He vaguely explains only to shrink under my glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about them sooner?" I ask holding in my desire to hit him.

"It's… complicated." Rukia answers not daring to look at me for more than second.

"Complicated ? How is talking about with fucking guns a complicated subject?!" I shout turning towards them, standing up despite the whine my leg gives out.

"Eh, uh-"

"Ichigo got beat up by dude with gun. Hence the word: G – U – N – S!" I spell out so loud that the walls trembled. Orihime gives Uryū a look but continues her work on the injured boy.

"We didn't know they would do this to him. Gunners aren't the type to get attention or something like this and Ichigo hasn't told us of any prior encounters other than the moment that one of them injured me." Rukia calmly answer even though she is annoyed by my anger.

"And we didn't think it would crucial information for you to know at the moment." Uryū add only to shut his lip tight by my glare.

"Hello! That's like a mother fucking red flag that- wait… when THAT happened?!" I ask getting agitated by every second that pass.

"Please, stop." Orihime begs just when Rukia was about to snap.

"Ichigo needs healing and I can't concentrate with all this yelling. Please, all of you leave." Orihime nicely orders starring at both bickering girls.

"You'll need a truck to move me." I grumble walking towards the end of the bed and sit down, arms cross.

Rukia and Renji decided to leave the room, both opting to go to Soul Society and inform what just happened. I didn't hear the whole conversation, my wandering around with stuff. For some reason, the word Gunner sounds familiar to me but I can't place it where. My mind wanders towards all Haruto's document I sorted through week cleaning.

Haruto knows a lot of stuff and he likes to keep it a secret. He was the first to notice my sixth sense, if you want to call it like that, and that's because I inherit said talent from him. My rebellious and defiant attitude comes from Bayla… my stubbornness is a mix of both their genes.

Orihime suddenly stood up, the shield now off and took her leave with Uryū claiming that they are both hungry. They ordered take out and took the liberty to add something for me. The moment the door close, I push myself up and sit on the edge of the bed, eyes glued on the orange head. A huge weight gets lift off my shoulder the moment that most of the bruises and cuts healed.

"They got you bad, huh?" I ask expecting to hear his smirky voice, a frown forming on my mouth knowing that he won't.

"You still got some blood." I mumble standing up to search for a cloth a bowl full of water.

It took me two minutes to find everything, glad to find warm water instead of cold. From there I took it upon myself to clean the small smudges of blood that are by his hair like and face. The whole think still has me confused; Ichigo knows how to fight, he showed me everything he got this week even though Yoruichi and I agree that he need some work on his hand to hand combat.

"Maybe I'll show you some street fighting move." I smirk dunking the clothes in the water, squeezing out the excess of water and continue to clean his face as he starts to squirm for some reason.

"A… ri… ella." He mumbles making me stop from cleaning his face, my hand right on his lip when a scowl appears on him. Backing away slightly, I notice his hand starts to twitch, as if he wants to ball them up and his breath starts to get a bit labored.

(I can't believe I'm going to do this.) I whine in my head, pushing myself to sit by his head. Raising his head and pillow, I push myself in to lean on the wall and place his head on my lap.

"What should I do?" I ask still noticing his body still twitching. Whatever he's dreaming about, it's bad.

"That's it." I chirp taking my iPhone out of my bra and start to search for a soft song to hush him down. Putting the phone on the highest volume on the night stand, I let the song "Hello" from Evanescence takes charge as he calms down.

"That actually worked?" I ask myself, surprise that the song worked on him just like it works on me. Grabbing the still humid clothes, I continue to clean his face for some reason my hand lingering by his lip and still bruised neck.

"You're not that bad looking." I whisper for the first time taking in his look. His chin look so sharp and everything about his face looks right. Shaking my head clear from all the thoughts that are slowly invading, I continue to clean his face.

Lately my mind has been thinking a lot about him and it's scaring me. At some point I actually thought of him as cute and attractive. A blush actually appeared on my face the moment I recalled when he did bankai for the first time just to show me the power of a shinigami. His sweaty and serious face with tight black uniform… his raw power.

"God, what is wrong with me?" I ask with a cry, trying to ignoring every thought about the boy that's on me.

Throwing the cloth away I stay on the bed and stare at the boy. My back starts to ache, the body slams that Yoruichi gave me finally catching up to me and starts to squirm in my spot. That damn woman really knows how to break someone and then act like nothing happened.

"AJ." Ichigo whispers with eyes half open, brown eyes glued on me.

"Hey tough guy." I greet as he push himself to a sitting position but something about his looks different. He looks… still out of it.

"You're… okay?" He whispers leaning close to me, hand now on my face making me blush slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" I ask making him smirk as he continues to lean closer.

"Wha- What are you doing?" I stuttered blushing like mad, becoming more nervous as he moves closer to me.

"I'm… glad." He chuckle only to make me gasp when he suddenly raised his other hand and pulls me towards him.

His lips crash with mine, my eyes wide in shock as he pins me against the wall. I try to push him away, being conscious to not to touch his neck but I can't pull him off, he's too heavy for some reason. His body suddenly became lose and his face falls right on my shoulder.

(WHAT… JUST… HAPPENED?!) I shout as he continues to sleep on my shoulder.

"Well, that was shocking." A familiar voice sarcastically said, as he leans at my side.

"Not… the time." I manage to snap back as my eyes moves from him to the sleeping shinigaimi.

"When then? You been thinking about him for last few days and -"

"Shut up, mind is not working." I growl making him sigh and leave.

I try to push him off me but for some reason he feels heavier than last time. Could he put all his dead weight somewhere else? Giving up on taking him off, I relax against the wall and close my eyes, my nose catching his shampoo.

"I'm in deep, neck deep." I whimper, letting my chin rest on top of his. I'm on storm Ichigo and I'm going to be it's only victim.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Well guys, my special offers stands 'till the end of this month. Don't forget to leave a review and spread the word, love you lots. Muax!**


	25. Chap 25 Tension

**I AM A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON! I really really didn't notice how long has it been since I last updated in both this story and on SPICY CHERRY, I know that half of you want to kill me right now. Maybe hang me from the tallest building in the world, revive and kill me some other way but I have reasons. I was on finals, in a funk, I was a hair away to kill my Graphic Design teacher, then I had writers block and then an over load of writing and fixing and AAARGH SO MUCH STUFF IN MY HYPERACTIVE BRAIN! You know how many stories I'm fixing right now? I'm working with 19 to 20 stories, of course most of them are still on work 'cause lord I had a horrible writing skills and most of it are YEARS old. And I'm not joking I'm working with all of them 'cause my brain doesn't stay still and I'm retyping all of those. Most chapter are over 3,000 words and I'm fixing them and almost reaching the 5,000 mark. What in the world have I got myself into? -sigh-**

**Bleach isn't mine... ENJOY**

* * *

**Chap 25: Tension**

Ariella POV / September 21 – Monday – Early Morning

"This is sooo stupid. Super stupid." I mumble to myself, slowly making my way to Karakura High School on my bike, not even caring if I get there late or not.

It's been a whole weekend since the incident that I had with Ichigo and to my relief he doesn't remember anything, not even a bit. All he remembers is killing all those hollows, getting his ass beat by those Gunners and then waking up on top of me. That earned a lot of pictures from Renji.

"How the hell am I going to face him?" I ask myself getting a weird look from a lady that's walking her dog. Bad habit of mine when confused and frustrated is that I like to mumble or talk out loud and people would look at me like I'm crazy. In my opinion, is better this way so I won't over think it.

As I continue talking to myself while paying attention where am going, more and more my head gets clouded. Of all the things that had happened to me, a damn orange head strawberry has to be the one to complicate things further. This whole moving to Japan is suppose to be a temporary stay all with the man to take the spotlight of law of me and not go to JUVIE. Not make friends and start a love life.

(Love life… with Strawberry?) I thought only to shiver in disgust.

Love, friends and everything that I have now since the moment I meet him and move here is something I don't want. Correcting is something that I **can't** have. Friendship is not something I like to feel for another since the accident I had in my early teens and since that moment, a person vow vas formed. Not to make any link or have any sort of relationship with another; just know people from afar and not make any emotional connection.

"This can't be happening!" I shout at a red crossroad making a group of students from a neighboring school move away from me, scared.

"You actually thought I would let you go through that stupid promise?" A familiar voice after chuckling by my ear but I didn't turn to look at him, I keep my eyes glaring at the other side of the road.

"Shut up." I growl as low as possible making him chuckle again.

"Or what? Are you going to punch me? You do know that fighting against me is literally impossible, is like you wanting to hit air or some sort of invisible gas. And don't over think everything, just go with the flow." He suggest, his arms moving around acting like a wave jumping off the little metal rack that on the back of my bike.

"You're in a good mood." I growl pushing myself forward once the light to cross turns green, his cheerful body following with ease.

"Someone has to be, not everyone has to be miserable 'cause you are. And I have no other choice, especially with what I heard of what might happen today." He answers making me blink confused and curious. He really likes people to beg information out of him.

"What-" But I never has to finish the question when my gaze moves to where he was. He's long gone.

"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT, YOU KNOW THAT?!" I shout making everyone around me jump out of their zombie sleep walk.

Minutes later, I find myself struggling to link my bike to it's station. For some unnatural reason my bike doesn't want to get in and stay there like a good piece metal. Every time I push it and try to get the lock around one of it's wheel it would jump back out or the lock won't budge. Letting out a frustrated scream, I kick the bike station only to wince and jump in place with my foot up. I just had to let anger cloud my better judgment and maybe sprain my toe.

"Smooth!" A familiar voice said above me but when I turn to look up, he is gone… AGAIN.

"I will rip you sleazy, cunning-"

"Well that's a familiar sound." I quickly look at the person that just interrupted my angry rant only to blink slightly surprise at who I see, Makoto. Now he's a ghost.

He gives me a small smile and walks towards me, taking it upon himself to help the jumping damsel in distress. Like magic, he puts the bike in it's place and locks it like nothing to it.

"Traitor." I spat glaring at the thing that's supposed to be mine, my foot not even daring to touch the ground for now. So much for loyalty.

"Are you okay?" He asks standing by me.

"Yeah, just a bit of pain." I answer tapping my foot slightly to feel a bit of pain.

He smiles a bit wider, glad to see my with no major injuries, and watch me unload everything from the back of my bike which is just my messenger bag. I never like those executive briefcases thing that the school gives out, the damn brown thing makes me feel too… professional.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He suddenly confesses making my brow raise when I finish checking if everything is in the bag.

"We see each other every day in music and P.E." I mumble confused, for some reason feeling a bit uncomfortable in his presences.

"But we haven't talk. Every time I or Rin try to talk to you, you're busy with Ichigo and Orihime or with someone else." He shrugs making me put slightly, trying to remember what he means.

Thinking about it, Makoto is right. At the start of almost every day, I meet up with Ichigo and all his friends at the front entrance to exchange our good morning and then we part ways to each of our classes. I'm a junior and they are seniors, so is logical that we don't share classes. From there on to lunch, I keep to myself and barely talk to any other classmate. I don't even know my homeroom teacher's name.

Rin and Makoto would drop by from time to time to sit by me but no major conversation happen between us. Most of our talks has been about that stupid play, which is still on debate, that the teacher moved to January due to who knows what.

From lunch forwards I'm with Ichigo and his friends. That realization alone made me blush, I never notice how much time we share together. He even waits for me to get out of Theater Club so we can walk together.

(I'm stupid.) I thought frustrated, my nose twitching in frustration.

I have been forming a bond with him without even noticing. Then it hit me; he said that he will do anything against the vow I made. At some point of this whole ordeal he must have influenced my actions without noticing. He can turn invisible at time.

"I never actually notice that I pass so much time with them. It's weird." I mumble, praying whatever force that's around me to let me find the idiot so I can smash his gassy butt to the ground.

"Why it's weird? You look so at ease with them." He asks making me think further. Yup, he's been influencing my mind.

"I don't know, it just feels weird." I shrug looking over his shoulder when the first warning bell rings.

He motions towards the entrance and I follow him. From the corner of my eye, I notice Makoto twitching nervously and doing some sort of movement with his mouth like chewing. He would suck in, bite softly and nibble the corner of his lower lip while his eyes move around.

"Let it out already. You're making me nervous." I grunt pushing his shoulder slight, making him laugh sheepishly as I stand by my locker.

"Is that… um, I want to ask you something and I don't know how will you react." He scratches the side of his face with his index finger, laughing nervously. Taking a step away from him, I look at him confused.

"This better not be something weird." I warn making him become frantic.

"No, no, no, no. It's not bad or weird, I promise. Well, I think is not weird or bad in my perspective but I don't know how will you take it. Cause your bad and weird might be completely different than mine and-" From there on, he rambles on and one, spouting on nonsense after nonsense which only weird me out more.

"Hush." I slap my hand over his mouth, his eyes now wide surprise.

"You're rambling. Get to the point or I'll go to class." Pulling my hand away, he slowly nobs, clearing his throat while blushing.

He opens his mouth to speak only for something to catch his attention behind me. I arch my brow and just when I turn to stare at him, he grabs me by the shoulder forcing me to stay still.

"Wha-"

"Would you please go out with me?" He suddenly asks making my mouth drop.

"What?" I ask really not believing what my mind is processing.

"Would you please go out with me? I been meaning to ask you out some time now, especially when I got to know you a bit better thanks to the project. And you're a nice girl, even though some of my friends say that you're sort of mean, boyish and out of my league but that what I like. And-"

"And you're rambling again." I snap making him stop and laugh, for some reason glancing over my shoulder but I didn't notice. Unknown to me, a certain boy named after a fruit is standing behind me and heard the whole asking out thing.

"So, would you go out with me?" He ask again slightly urgent, crimson brown eyes glowing with hope.

"Uh, um, eh, can I think about it?" I ask making him frown.

"Why?" He asks making me squirm slightly under his gaze. He looked so hopeful a second ago and now he's hurt, scared at my question. When a girl asks that after being asked to go out, most of the time is a tactic to prolong the question and to avoid the date all together.

"Is not exactly something I been expecting to hear from someone, especially this early." I answer honestly giving him a slight shrug.

No one has asked me out in year, literally. The last guy that asked me out got a purple eye 'cause he thought that sneaking up on me would be fun. From there on, boys that knew me would quiver at the simple thought of even checking me out especially those that don't know how to do it discreetly.

"True. I was planning to ask you at the end of class but I saw the chance and took the leap of faith." He jokes, trying to ease the atmosphere aroud us by using a move from my favorite video game Assassin's Creed.

He open his mouth once again to say something else but his voice was muted out when a scream reaches our ears. Ichigo quickly rambles out of the hallway and hide on the side, making sure not to hit anything.

"Is that Rin?" I ask turning to look at the hallways.

"ARIELLA!" She screams, only for her body to slide pass us as she tries to stop but the slippery wood floor of the hallway wouldn't let her.

(If this was a cartoon, she would of crash with a janitor closet or with a trash can.) I thought with a small smirk, imagining the whole Rin scene.

Seconds later, she appears in front of me, her hand clamp on my shoulder as she tries to take some breath. Makoto and I stare at her and then at each other but the girl stays unfazed by our stare.

"You… need… to… leave." She breaths out making me blink faster.

"Why do I need to leave?" I ask but when she was about to answer, a coughing fit starts. She really ran with all her might. Receiving soft slap on her back from Makoto, Rin finally returns to normal only to stare at me with panic.

"It's Kia. Her brain has gone from plastic to fried overnight." She explain making me let out a angry sigh.

For those clueless of my school life, Kia is a classmate that since day one she has put a bull eye on my head. Legends said, being sarcastic here, that Kia was the queen of style and fashion and always the first to appear in school with the coolest trends in fashion. Apparently, I somehow took that crown away from her and everyone is now admiring whatever look I have.

"What is she doing now?" I ask scratching my Skrillex side, my fingers automatically remembering that I need to grab some scissor and cut in a sleek way.

"She… uh, somehow took all the girls from every class, got them all together in the gym and now they are conspiring against you. The teachers are trying to escort them back to class but they won't budge. Makoto said that he saw you just when I text him 'Where are you?!' and I ran here the fast as I can" She answers making me stare at her slightly confused. What is this, rambling day?

"Conspiring against AJ? Why?" Makoto asks for me, voicing out Ichigo's though as he stand by end of the row I'm in, listening to the whole thing.

"Pants." She answers pointing at said artifact. Looking down at my male part of my mixed uniform, I try to process everything.

"They are mobbing against the school 'cause I'm wearing… pants?" I ask slowly, my mind about to go pop. Too many things have happen in last three days and the fact that I'm still tired from yesterday home work out isn't helping me process.

Rin quickly nobs, my forefingers massaging each temple to ease the pain of my sudden headache. Too much tension is just too much tension to handle. First the whole Ichigo getting beating up, the stuff about Gunners which is still not fully explained, the kiss Ichigo gave me half conscious, and now a whole mob against me. Oh yeah, and don't get me started with Urahara, he sent poor Ururu yesterday in the middle of the night to tell me that he has something to tell me and something about training further.

"You got to leave. Who know what Kia is up too." Makoto snaps turning towards me.

"Yeah, remember that last girl that tried to kick her out of her thrown. She had to move from school due to all the bullying and the school didn't do anything." Rin mumbles, sad and disgusted. Like me, Rin doesn't like Kia and is still asking herself how where they friends at one time.

Again, these are the things that I really hate and can't have. This whole situation is just so unnecessary and the last thing I need. Why can't people for once let me be? Why can't they just go on with their lives and not meddle into mine? This is one of those moments that I wish to be a no body and just be invisible, not this sore thumb that sticks out all the time. Heck, this is one of those times that make me ask myself why Bayla and Haruto let themselves have me.

"Rin… do you have those extra shorts that you always keep for P.E?" I suddenly ask, all my thought coming to a halt. At the sound of my voice, Ichigo tilt his head and stare at the locker as if I was in front of him.

(Why would she ask for shorts?) He thought trying to find a way to get into my brain.

"Yeah; why?" She asks extremely confused.

"I need them. She wants a reason of why the uniform, I'll give to her." I answer with dull eyes and voice void of emotion. I'm in a total mental shut down.

* * *

**UUUUUUH, what AJ going to do? Why would she need shorts? Things are about to get bloody and sad... believe me if you're a crier like me, the next few chapters will make your soul twist. **

**Please leave a review and I know for some of you this is late, is close to 1 am in Puerto Rico. =D**

**PS the next chapter might be out between later today and tomorrow. I'm working on it right now**


	26. Chap 26 Xavier

**Well guys, I didn't notice something when I was doing my last chapter and I want you all to imagine a new scenario. Instead of the mob being in the gym, is in the theater. So enjoy the reading, Bleach isn't mine.**

* * *

**Chap 26: Xavier**

Ariella POV / Karakura High School

"Rin… do you have those extra shorts that you always keep for P.E?" I suddenly ask, all my thoughts coming to a halt. At the sound of my voice, Ichigo tilts his head and stare at the locker wall as if he can see me through it.

(Why would she ask for shorts?) He thought trying to find a way to get into my brain.

"Yeah; why?" She asks extremely confused.

"I need it. She wants a reason of why the uniform, I'll give to her." I answer with dull eyes and voice void of emotion. I'm in a total mental shut down.

Giving each other weary stares, Rin leads me towards her locker which is on the opposite side of where Ichigo is staying, Makoto slowly following us. Taking this as his golden chance; Ichigo runs out of the hall with Makoto staring at him over his shoulder, quietly making his way towards the theater. He knew something was up when he notice how quiet the school was this morning and the last thing he wanted to hear was that it's because of Kia and Ariella.

"Thanks, I'll be out soon. Wait for me at the theater." I softly orders walking away once the shorts are in my hand, not at all giving them time to answer.

Locking the main door to the bathroom, I rest my head on the cold surface and close my eyes. Never in my life have I ever thought of doing something like this and just remembering how I got the wound makes me sick to my stomach with pain and guilt. It's been year since the accident and even though it something that I'll remember it all my life, I just wish that it never happened. Not even if I fix away the scar.

"You don't have to do this." He said suddenly appearing by me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave." I order only to get a sad look.

* * *

Ichigo POV

Finally reaching the theater, I carefully make my way towards my friends, snaking through the crows and dodging whoever got in my way suddenly. Like always, my friends have chosen a spot with the perfect view which is nice and close to the stage 'cause my gut tells me that something big is going to happen up there other than Kia walking around it, energizing everyone. Chad, Uryū, Keigo, Renji (who's here for no reason what so ever) and I are leaning on the wall while Rukia, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Orihime are on their respective chairs.

Never in my life have I seen so many students in this place and everything seems loud and uncomfortable to him. The air conditioner may be on and high but everything feels warm thanks to all the tension and the angry body heat everyone is letting out.

Trying to find any possible teacher in the room, my brown eyes take in every corner of the room only to get wide slightly when big male student surrounds the teacher, corralling them into a corner. The principal is even in there, screaming at all of them. All of them are member of the football team or like how most like to call them, Kia's minions.

(AJ, don't come on here.) I beg in my head, trying to think of possible thing she might do as the crowd continues to cheer Kia on.

"Kurosaki-kun, have you seen AJ-chan?" Orihime asks pushing me out of my thought, fear filled eyes now on me.

"Yeah and she knows about this." I answer motioning towards the protesting crowd of girls while all the boys sit or stand comfortable, recording everything with their phones with chuckles.

"Oh, how I wish to shut her up and break her plastic nose to pieces." Tatsuki growls earning nobs from everyone but no one dares to move or do anything. Fighting against her with a crowd this rally up would be like declaring war with the whole school.

Turning my attention to whatever Kia is screaming about that made almost every girl this rally up, a scowl quickly falls on my face. Half what she's saying is idiotic shit like discrimination and giving special treatment. But one of her points is something that even I have asked myself from time to time.

"Unlike some people, I know that some of you are uncomfortable with your uniform. At one point you can't have it too long 'cause it look super uncool and it uncomfortable but you can't have it too short 'cause boys will be boys and showing your panties is not at all classy. So, why? Why she has to be comfortable with pants while some of you have to struggle?" She asks, voicing out my question in her own words.

(The shortest think I seen on AJ are pants above her knees.) I thought remembering all the time I seen her. Not even once I seen her with short or with a skirt and at some points she covers her legs even when not cold.

Minutes later, Makoto and Rin walk in, gaining everyone's attention. Once everyone notice that the ones that enter aren't the theme of the day, they return to their previous activity, the girls chanting 'equality' with their fists raised.

"Where's AJ?" I ask over the chant as Makoto somehow walks towards with Rin on tow.

"She locked herself in the bathroom and orders us to wait her here." Rin asks her face twisted with worry and disgust as she turns to look at the girl, her glare glued on the master mind.

"She really outdid herself." She whispers as Kia she continues to rally them up.

After chanting their lungs out everything turns quiet when a door suddenly slams wide open, a metal handle slamming so hard that might be broken and same goes with the hinges. Everyone look around themselves, checking to know which door was slammed open but they see nothing.

Kia looks through the curtains that lead to backstage, a certain light hitting the black floor. Heavy steps resound through the stage floor, on heavier sounding than the other, and all Kia and her followers do is step away from that spot.

"Heard there's a party and I'm the main theme, so I decided to drop by for a while." She announce with a very cold voice, walking out between the curtains her whole looks shocking everyone.

Instead of wearing her regulated pants and white shirt with her yellow sweater on top, she changed at some moment to a black spaghetti top, her bottom covered by Rin's PE short which are a bit too tight and her feet are bare. But something else that caught my attention in particular is that for some reason she's limping to the right as if wounded.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, swallowing hard when I start to take in her spiritual presence.

Everything about her seems… off. Her body, her walk, her voice, her eyes, everything looks so dark and complete different from what she originally is. Her whole body is covered with a dark aura so strong that is literally suffocating me.

"How is that possible?" Uryū whispers with wide eyes, both Rukia and Renji tense.

"What?" I ask snapping my head towards him.

"Her spirit thread changed, it's usually green but now is blue almost black. That's impossible." He explain making me stare at her with wider eyes. This will be bad.

* * *

Ariella POV

Stopping close to Kia, I rest most of my weight to my left. Seconds later, screechy voices start to scream, throwing every sort insult to me but nothing is affecting me, their voices literally swim around my ear, my brain processing everything they say only to push it out of my other ear. Slut, trash, bitch, gaijin, and whatever they can come up with is shout at me but I just stand there unfazed. They are coming up with so much original work that is laughable.

In a fluid movement, someone pushes me forward, making me stand in the middle. Everything literally becomes a blur to me as they continue to point and insult me only for some of them to turn quite when they start to notice my leg.

"What the hell is wrong with her leg?!" A dude shouts over the crowd, making everyone stare at said body part.

"She's a freak!" A girl laughs only to shut her up with a glare.

They continue to throw insult, Kia's annoying voice demanding almost making my ear bleed. Some of the things that I was able to catch are stupid stuff like outside while another girl claims that her boyfriend has been comparing her looks with mine. Every little thing sounds…

"Pathetic." I whisper starring at the ground getting Kia's attention, her hand raised to silence them all.

"What did you say?" She asks only to jump when I start to play with my hair.

"You are all… so fucking pathetic!" I chuckle louder everyone backing up slightly in fear.

Giving a quick stare to Ichigo and his friends, I can tell that their eyes are on my right leg which is fully exposed to them. In their eyes all I can see is sympathy and curiosity as they stare at my scared thigh and all I want is to shut their eyes. The one that hurts me the most to look at is Ichigo. His stare make me feel weak and small.

(No more attachments.) I thought, swallowing in everything.

"You are all wasting your time and putting your mid-terms in jeopardy all cause of some stupid PANTS?!" I shout messing my hair further.

Everyone slowly start to calm down, processing my words. Something I learn about Japanese education is that every single test regardless of the date is important especially if it close to the dreaded mid-term and finals.

Unlike back home where you can have some decent grades and apply to the university, in Japan grades are everything. With mid-term, one can show how good you are and where you have to improve but it still affects your future. Depending on high your grades are, the school tells you where you can POSSIBLY apply. Finals are more to help improve whatever grades you have at the moment.

"And you?!" I shout turning towards the master mind.

"You are such a coward! Orchestrating this whole thing just to get in my skin, how pathetic can you get?" I link my arms, sucking in my lips in anger.

"Don't do this." He whispers in my ear only to disappear with a glare.

"You wanna know why I wear pants? You're looking at it." I snap pointing at my leg, biting in my lower lip.

"Oh how I got it you say?" I sarcastically ask with another voice, pushing out my ear as if I heard it from someone.

Swallowing hard, I turn to stare at everyone, my eyes watering slightly. In the middle of the crowded hall, I can see him standing there with a sad look on his face. That alone start to work me up. Giving another quick stare to Ichigo, I let out a big breath and clap my hands as my mouth automatically starts to move giving them the short version of the story.

My eyes slowly shut down and I start to remember every little thing as if it happens yesterday.

* * *

Flashback

It's another hot day on the strip of Los Angeles, sweat rolling down my brow as my old sneaker crunch the dirty sidewalks. This whole day has been nothing but hot and humid, rain taking it sweet time to fall, and no matter what remedy I try to refresh my eleven year old body, not really works.

"Xavi, where in the hell is that ice cream shop you been bragging about?" I growl looking ahead of me, my eyes glued on a head covered of black curly hair that's leading me to who knows where.

"Hey, calmate, we'll be there at any moment." He said, once again using his Spanglish to ease the tension but his face said a different thing.

**{Translation: calmate = calm down}**

"At any moment, I'll be kicking your skinny ass back to Columbia is the ice cream shop doesn't appear on the next three minutes." I threat only for him to wave me off with a lazy 'yeah, yeah'.

Xavier Sotomayor is the soul embodiment of carefreeness and that alone made him my best friends. We are both carefree souls and we literally complete each other, what Xavier doesn't have like cooking I come along and help him out. But sometimes he irritates me.

Don't get me wrong, Xavier is an awesome guy but has the worst internal compass I have ever seen. He would always make me follow his tan body around the city and most of the time we end up lost or later to wherever we wish to go. My mom is still mad at him when the idiot got us lost in Hollywood and stayed all night at a stranger's house. Some old lady he knows for a long while.

"I swear if you get us lost-"

"We won't, okay. Gesh, pasa una vez y todos te tienen marcado por siempre." He growls stomping faster as I continue to follow him, my hand waving close to my face to see if I can refresh myself.

**{Translation: Happens once and everyone has you marked for life.}**

We continue to fight amonst each other, both of us oblivious of the fact that we are going the right direction but at the wrong time, at a really wrong time. Up ahead, selling their "goodies" to junkies are a group of gangbangers wearing some sort of blue in their clothes as they joke around. Crips.

The problem is that they are selling on the wrong sector. This part of town is controlled by the Blood, their mortal red enemies. Very few know why these two gangs hate each other but everyone fears them especially in battle. They are one of the reason why there's a high rate of death in California. So when a Blood member saw the Crips on his terf, some lead will go flying.

"Look, there it is. Now, do your dance." Xavier said his words literally hyping my tired body with some sort of new energy.

Once my eyes saw the pastel and lighted color sign of the ice cream shop, I start to do the cabbage path while walking. Xavier starts to chuckle as I start to dance and sing 'I scream for Ice Cream', slightly held back by my hyperness, his attention was ripped away by the sound of loud hip hop song coming from a black and red Cadillac.

"Oh, no." He whisper to himself, a gut feeling sinking in when he notices the group of oblivious Crips that beside me. For once he notice how far I am as he stands close to the shop's door.

"AJ! GET DOWN!" He suddenly shouts when the windows of the Cadillac rolls down, the cannon of a AK- 47 peeking out and ready to shot.

"What?" I ask, oblivious of the whole thing, only to watch a panic filled Xavie turns around and starts to run at me.

In a blink, a barrage of short starts to swarm around us, the Blood's target slightly shield by me as the Crips' take out their own gun and start to retaliate. Xavier's chest suddenly slams against my frozen body, his hand cradling my head as we start to fall. The moment my back hits the floor I felt something I never felt before. Heat, a bone melting heat going through my right hip and thigh that makes me me want to scream but for some reason I just couldn't. Shutting my eyes tight, I try to reach my legs as the car screech away.

"Ariella… are you okay?" Xavier suddenly asks as I squirm under his body.

"It… hurts." I moan as he got off me, holding in his own pain.

Raising myself slightly, held up by my elbows, I let out a strained scream when I notice blood coming out from my hip and thigh, three shots in total. Xavier suddenly pulls himself up and pulls my head to rest under his chin as I cry in pain.

"Whatever you do –cough- don't… look over me." He orders taking in shallows breath, both of us unaware of everything that's around us.

Taking hold of his shirt to pull him in closer, my fingers feels something humid and sticky. Pulling my hand off his shirt, my whole body starts to shake at the sight of red in my hands. My pain literally subsides of the liquid, my head snaps towards Xavier's face as blood slowly trails down from the corner of his lip.

"No." I whisper lifting myself.

"Don't worry… is just a scratch." He tries to joke as I push him to lay on his back, not at all caring that two other are injured.

I quickly lift up his stares only to hold in a cry when I notice where his wounds are. Two above his hip and two other between his ribs, all four holes bleeding fast. The ones on his side are actually bubbling for some reason as he tried to take in and out breaths. His lungs have been pierced.

"Those were for me, why you did that?" I ask pressing my hand against his side to see if I can stop the bleeding.

"Like I'll ever let my baby sister get hit." He chuckles opting to call me by the little nickname he has tagged me. Xavier is two years older than me and from time to time he would call me little sis.

He starts to cough, spitting out blood as a new wave of pain engulfs his body. Panic start to take over of my body and I start to scream at everyone that's around me, urging them to call the ambulance which has already been called. Police sirens heard far away.

"Hold on, please." I beg as I continue to press his hand against his side.

"Don't cry." He begs with a sad smile, his left arm raised to clean away my tears, some of his blood smudge against my cheek.

"Idiot, shut up." I cry as he wraps his hand behind my neck and pulls me to a soft hug, my head resting under his chin.

I start to cry harder as he starts to hum Rain from Breaking Benjamin. The song may be sad and not at all headful but this is how we meet. I ran away from home to be in the park but not 'cause I wanted to play on my favorite swing. I ran away so I wouldn't hear my mom and dad fight over something stupid like they always do. While sitting on the swing, I heard Xavier from afar singing that song out of tone. Ever since our friendship began and Rain would be our way to calm each other down.

Minutes later, after sobbing out the words of the song, his humming stop and I can no longer hear his heart. At that same moment the ambulance turns around the corner, my sobs now out of control as lift myself head off him, his slipping off my neck.

"You can't do this to me!" I shout starring at his closed eyes.

"Wake up. You better wake up!" I begs shaking his shoulders as the ambulance screeches to a dead stop behind me.

"Rain, rain, go away-" I sang and wait for him to continue the lyric but his lips stays shut, his mouth for some reason curl up in a small smile.

A paramedic tries to pull me away but I just held them closer and tighter, his head now under mine. Little by little I get taken away from him and the last thing I was able to hold on to is his hand. My cry starts to go frantic as the paramedic try to pry my hand off of his still warm hand.

"No!" I shout the moment his hand lefts mine, kicking and screaming his name as the paramedic threw me in the ambulance, shutting the doors as another paramedic pins me down and injects me with morphine.

Days later and after going through days of surgery to get the three bullets out of me, I was discharged from the hospital. I was never able to go to his funeral and all I did was cry silently. I lost my best friend and brother and all my parents cared about is who will keep me.

They didn't care that I lost my best friend or that I will always remember how his blood smells. They didn't even care that I will always remember that the reason for his death is MY FAULT.

End of Flashback

* * *

"There you have it. I got shot, these scars remind every day that I let my friend died in my arms and the only thing I can do is cover them with pants thinking that it will ease the pain." I choke with tears rolling down my cheeks only for my hands to clean them off, everyone silent at the news, some of the girl with tears in his hand.

"So continue on with your festivities; keep inventing rumors. Everything you all see will be worthless, pathetic and just plain stupid." I mumble giving a quick glance to both Kia and Ichigo. The girl literally looks speechless and pale while Ichigo looks surprised.

I limp out of the theater, opting to use the same door I came into. Grabbing the now the bag that is full of my clothes instead of my books, I walk away from the theater my main objective to get to my bikes.

"You didn't have to do this." Xavier mumbles suddenly appearing beside the tree the moment I stop to take out my pants.

"They wanted a reason, they got one." I answer void of all emotions, letting go of my bag.

"It's not your fault." He whispers as I jump in place as my hand pull my pants up, automatically zipping it up.

"So you say. Doesn't change anything." I snap only to see him disappear.

I finally reach the bike stand, only to drop to my knees as every tears rolling down my face like waterfall. Letting out silent a scream, I rest my head on the back wheel of my bike. Everything hurts. My mind, my leg, my heart, everything hurt and all I want is to get the hell out of here and erase everything. Killing myself would be stupid and cliché, so that's out of the question. And travelling is expensive.

"AJ!" A familiar voice shouts, snapping me out of my tear fest.

Cleaning my face quickly, I throw my bag on the metal basket and start to unhook the wheel. Throwing the lock inside my bag, I pull the bike out only for a set of big hand grabs the handle.

"AJ, please. You must calm down." Ichigo whispers as I stare at the ground.

"For once, leave me alone." I beg trying to go forward but he held me in place.

"I can't… I can't let you leave like this." He snaps holding my bike, his heel digging on the floor so I wouldn't leave.

"For once in your fucking life stop butting in to mine! Don't you get that I want to be alone! So fuck off and stay out!" I shout with pain, ripping the handle out of his stun hands.

In a flash, I walk pass him and jump on my bike. Fuck everything. I had it with everyone, with their rules, and with everything that's around me. Whatever happens; happens. Ichigo watches me leave, his heart twisted by the emotions that rolls out of me and wraps him completely.

* * *

No One POV

"What do you mean she left?" A man asks holding his phone so tight that it might break.

"After giving a heart wrenching story, she just left the theater and got on her magical bike and roll on out of here." A female voice answers with a slight giggle, earning a slight shove from her male companion as they hide in his office while the school stays in chaos.

"In my opinion that she has finally snap and this is the perfect time to get her." The male suggests with a voice full of some sneakiness.

"For once… I agree. She did walk away from that soul reaper kid and her mind is on the right state to manipulate… even though I'll hate to do so." She shrugs, slightly sick to her stomach by the thought of manipulating a girl that's emotionally unstable.

"Tonight, we'll get to her tonight." The man orders hanging up on them, making the girl and sneaky man stare at each other.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asks pressing the red button of her phone.

"It was bound to happen. Live with it." He simply answers pushing himself off the table as the girl pouts at his rudeness.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, a day late... I think. **

**Anyways I got great news I might put a new story up but I don't which one should I post. YuYuHakusho, Saint Seiya, Bleach or Kuroko No Basket**

**decisions decision **


End file.
